Traumatized Love
by Chiwazii2134
Summary: It starts with a promise made between a child and her deceased mother to protect him. It continues to their reunion years later just to find out he had forgotten her. Everything that was built up end up falling down. Now time seem to betray and become dark. A new person appears from the past. Who will save her? Who will win her? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This story is a remake of mommy I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima... boo :'(**

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

_Two toddler were playing tag with each other, while their parents were watching them. "Awww aren't Lucy and Natsu so adorable... AWWWWW I just love how they play together... KAWAII!" Layla overreacting with excitement._

_ "Sweetie" Jude sighed "please calm down, you do this EVERY time." He said as he face palm himself while shaking his head a bit._

_ "Oh lighten up Jude, you have to admit they are adorable." the pregnant Grandeeny said as she turn to look at her son and Lucy frolicking around, the blonde man also turn to their direction "Ok so they are a bit cute nothing much though." He gave a childish hmph. Igneel snickered at his best friend._

_Natsu stopped running as he bent down and started to make a flower ring._

_Lucy came to a sudden halt when she saw Natsu doing something with the flowers. She goes up to him, curious as to what he was doing. "What are you making Natsu?" _

_He grinned, satisfied with what he accomplished. He stood up turning towards the little blonde. _

_"Hey Luce, When we grow up do you wanna get married?" Natsu ask with a big proud silly grin on his face, Lucy was taken aback with the sudden question but then smiled brightly._

_"Yup!" _

_Natsu then extended his hand out offering Luce to put her hand on top which she gladly accepted then with his other hand he placed a flower ring on her ring finger. "There now you have a ring." Lucy blushed, which caused Natsu to blush._

_"Thank you Natsu." and with that she gave him a peck on the cheek, which caused him to blush harder. The two continue their game of tag as the little blonde's mother fainted from over cuteness._

**\- 1 month later -**

_Jude decided to make breakfast since it been quite a while since he last cook in general._

_'ooo daddy hasn't made breakfast in a long time.' Lucy thought to herself._

_"So how you like daddy's homemade breakfast sweetie" _

_"It's yummy daddy." Lucy had a big smile on her face, getting some whip cream on her cheek. This brought Jude on the verge of tears, he is so happy that his cooking could bring a beautiful smile on his gorgeous daughter face._

_"Layla my cooking has brought a wonderful smile upon our daughter's face!" Jude shouted across the room. Layla walked towards the kitchen with a camera in her hand. _

_"Say cheese" Layla pointed the camera towards Jude and Lucy._

_"Cheeeese!" They shouted in unison with identical face splitting grins. Layla went to wipe the little blonde's cheek._

_"WAIT!" Jude yells, startling his wife and child. _

_They both gave him a look of confusion. "Wait for what honey?" Layla asked._

_"Yea, wait for what honey." Lucy giggled mimicking her mother. Jude fakes a glare at her wagging his finger. "It's daddy not honey for you missy." _

_Layla taps his shoulder "You still haven't answered me **honey**." Jude looks over to see his beautiful wife giving him a playful grin._

_"Let's take a picture with all three of us." He grabs the camera starting the timer. While Layla and Lucy come up with a pose. " Hey don't start posing with me."_

_The two females giggled as Jude rushed in posing with them. The camera flash showing the picture has been taken. Jude rushed back over to check the picutre 'Perfect' He thought. _

* * *

_**\- 2 months later - Lucy P.O.V**_

_I still can't stop thinking of Natsu proposing or whatever its called... hmm did I get the word right, if I did YAY._

_ As I let my thoughts roam through my mind, I passed by mommy and daddy's room but retraced my steps to it when I heard my dad yelling._

_" I SWEAR YOU BETTER GET YOURSELVES TO MY HOUSE UNDER 5 MINUTES BEFORE I START SUING, MY WIFE IS VERY ILL AND SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!"_

_I ran inside the room "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy" my vision became blurry by tears. _

_"Sweetie don't worry she will be alright, go back to your room, ok?"_

_ "ok..." I hesitated before leaving the room._

_ I ran back to my room and jumped on my bed faced down. I snuggled my head as deep as I can into the pillow, muffling my cries not wanting my parents to hear._

_My head popped up hearing the sirens of the ambulance truck, watching them put mommy on this white bed with wheels __and run to the truck. My dad grabbed my hand and led me to his car and place me in the back seat, putting my seatbelt on, then he closes the door and went to the front seat and did the same, he then proceeded to turn the car on, and drove off following the ambulance truck._

_A few minutes seem like painful hours on our way to the hospital. Daddy got out the car and then got me out the car, he picked me up and started running in the hospital. He ran to a desk with a lady sitting behind it._

_ He asked "What room is Layla Heartfilia in? I'm her husband and this our child." _

_The lady said "Room 301, take the elevator to your right, the room is on the third floor, once you get off the elevator go down the hallway on your left, near the end of the hall, room 301 is there." He mumbled a quick thank you and ran to the elevator still holding me in his arms._

_Daddy ran the directions the lady at the front told him. We made it to the room mommy is in, he set me down. We walked in and saw mommy laying there staring off at the ceiling. He walked towards mommy and I trail behind him._

_My mom turns to face us, she smiles "Hello my sweetie's." Her voice sounds... weak._

_Daddy gave her a peck on the lips. I started tearing up, running to my mom "Mommy are you ok?!"_

_ "Yes baby don't worry" Mommy said assuredly. She looked towards my dad._

_"Can I have some time alone with Lucy real quick?" Layla asked. He looked reluctant but seem to have let it go. _

_My dad held her hand reasurrengly than gave her kiss "I love you." _

_"I love you too" they whispered to each other. He walks out the door slowly not wanting to leave her side._

_Mommy looked at me with a gentle smile "Sweetie what do you feel about Natsu?" I stared at her for a few seconds and replied "I love him." with a big smile on my face._

_ " Oh really, that's great so no matter what you will love him and protect him?" She asked smiling back at me. _

_ "Yup." I nod my head. _

_"Promise me that you will love N__atsu with all your heart and no matter what." My mom said with a silly voice._

_ I don't know why but I guess she is serious about this... I guess?_

"_I promise." I stuck my pinky out and she wrapped hers around it. It didn't last for long as her pinky quickly slips out and her hand falling to her side. I looked up to see her closing her eyes slowly. How can she be tired already it's not late. _

_She whispered something to me. I didn't hear it from the loud noise I heard soon after._

_._

_._

_._

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!

_The noise ranged in my ear causing me to flinch, closing my eyes and plugging my ears to block it out.I heard the door bang open immediately opening my eyes to see mommy sleeping with a peaceful face then watching daddy and a few doctor and nurses run inside. My dad stares at my mom crying badly. _

_Doctors and nurses start yelling "CLEAR... WE AREN'T GETTING A RESPONSE!"_

_"TRY AGAIN!"_

_ "CLEAR... NOTHING!"_

_ "ONE MORE TIME, GO!"_

_ "CLEAR.. STILL NOTHING SIR, SHE'S GONE!" _

_They looked desperate shocking my mom with some strange thing while yelling at each other, 'Nothing.' they said 'she's gone' they said._ _I started to cry really hard, mommy... she isn't coming... back? My mom is just sleeping. Why are they making a big fuss over her sleeping. If she is tired they should be letting her rest, right? I should probably tell them to stop shouting now cause the might wake her up. Even though, I want her to wake up to. I should probably try... to wake her up. Now!_

_ "MOMMY WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU WAKE UP." I ran up to her shaking her arms. _

_My dad ran to my side and hug me tightly,he was still crying. Nothing good happens when he cries. NO!_

_ "MOMMY I PROMISE TO KEEP OUR PROMISE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I was crying so hard, my voice started hurting from all the yelling. I whispered..._

_"Mommy I promise."_

* * *

-** I'm sorry is if the story sucks. If it didn't then i hope you enjoyed it. Reveiw please and if you have some constructive criticism to help me with my writing then I will be very happy cuz ik I am a bad writer. Plus I did redo this ch. so for those who read my first version of this story most defiantly seen the difference.**


	2. Reunited

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you enjoy xD. BTW just a heads up fashion is not my thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**A week after the proposal **_**Normal p.o.v**

_"Natsu why you have to leave, please stay." Lucy cried out to him. _

_"Lucy my parents said we have to move to Magnolia, I can't stay here in Crocus." Natsu was on the verge of tears, having to tell his best friend/love that he had to move away._

_ "Why do you have to leave, why are you moving, why are you parents saying you guys have to move?" __Lucy was bombarding him with questions._

_ "My dad owns a company and my mom is his secretary remember, we have to move because his company tower is in Magnolia." Natsu explained. _

_"Then why are you guys here in the first place?"_

_ "They wanted to give birth to me and raise me here in Crocus."_

_ "But... please be safe, please live a happy life, please don't get hurt so much you might end up in the hospital... please." Lucy gave up with the questions and just hope for his safety while she is not by his side anymore._

_ "You bet." Natsu said with a big grin and a thumbs up._

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

This dream keeps replaying in my head every night. Why? Why can't I dream about the time Natsu propose to me? Why do I also keep having nightmares about my mom's death? Ugh whatever, I'm not gonna let this get me down because yesterday, my dad and I moved to Magnolia.

My daddy owns a company, his company had to move to Magnolia for some business reasons which is something I don't really care about... Blah blah blah. Anywho, Starting today I am a senior at Fairy Tail High.

I wonder if I would finally meet Natsu again... I really hope so, its been 13 years since we last saw each other. I have to keep that promise... I just have to.

I start getting changed into the outfit I plan on wearing for the first day of School. It is simple, a Black T-shirt with "I love One Piece" made of fake silver jewels on it, a pair of black jeans, and black and white Jordans.

_Knock knock._

"Its open!" I yelled towards my dad.

"Are you ready? We gotta hurry, I have to make sure you are out of the house before me."

"yes, lets go." I ran out the door and into my silver mustang with black stripes, started the car, drove off to school.

During the car ride my mind was going crazy. I'm so nervous, I didn't even go to this school since the very beginning, I'm going on my last year of high school, OMG I might be a social outcast, calm yourself Lucy, calm yourself -inhale, exhale-.

* * *

I finally arrived, it felt like eternity to get here, my goodness. I parked my car in the student parking area, got out my car, and headed towards the school. I went to the front office to get my schedule, our assistant principle,Ms. Vermillion, handed my schedule over to me.

**Homeroom:** Mr. Clive

**Period 1: **Mr. Clive (American History)

**Period 2: **Mr. Freed (English 4)

**Period 3: **Mr. Dreyar (Self-defense)

**Period 4: **Mr. Loke (Music)

**Period 5: **Lunch

**Period 6: **Mr. Bickslow (Algebra 2 hon)

**Period 7: **Free period

**Period 8: **Ms. Struass (Chemistry)

Hmmm, seems legit. The classes are pretty close together I have a free period near the end of my day, have the supposedly best teacher at the end of my day, lunch is in the middle of my day, pretty good.

I walk to my given locker and put my combination in... its not opening, don't worry Lucy, you got this!

I try again... nothing. DANG IT, at this point I'm ferociously yanking on my lock. "Darn you, I swear if you don't open, I will make sure your life is hell." I gave a death glare to the lock right after I threaten it.

"-clears throat- would you like some help with the locker Ms. Heartfilia?" I looked over and saw Ms. Vermillion looking at me like I was a strange student.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. hehehe" I giggled nervously. "Here you go, your locker is open. Oh by the way, I prefer every student calling me Mavis." she smiled and pat me on the head then walked away. I yelled a thank you to her before she turned a corner.

I walk in my homeroom class, practically the whole class was here. I scanned around the room to see what seat is left so I can sit down.

Scanning...

Scanning...

Scanning...

Natsu!

Natsu is in this class, my class, this school, Natsu is here!

I smiled and ran over to Natsu and gave him a hug.

"Natsu I missed you so much, its been so long." I finally got to hug the love of my life after 13 years.

"Who are you?"

I let go of him and looked at him with a shocked face.

"..."

"I asked who are you? Don't tell me your another fan girl, can't blame you if you are but physical contact is a no no. I have a girlfriend already." My heart just shattered.

Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend!?

Natsu looked at me and then turn towards a girl with short white hair. "Ill who is this dweeb babe?" this rude ass white haired girl asked, I'm guessing this is his girlfriend.

"I don't know Lisanna, she just ran up to me and hugged me."

"Wow that's new, a girl brave enough to run up and hug you while you are dating me. Hahaha this girl is something else."

I couldn't stand hearing this anymore.

_Brrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg._

Thank kamisama the bell rang. This school year will defiantly be a rough one but I still will keep our promise mom, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**At sabortooth high normal p.o.v**

Sabortooth High is Fairy Tail high competing school along with some others that I don't feel like mentioning. Here at Sabortooth high is their best principle out of every principle they had, Zeref. Zeref has brought this school up the charts in academics, which led to the school becoming number two in the rankings, leaving Fairy Tail still at number one. Here at this school are three boys who HATE Natsu with a passion for separate reasons but they have come together for their common goal of bringing Natsu down.

They are Yosai, Sting, and Rogue.

Yosai hatred for Natsu started back in the freshman year at Fairy Tail High, during lunch. He remembers it perfectly.

_Yosai was sitting at his lunch table with his girlfriend, Fuyuko. They have been dating for 2 years, Yosai loved Fuyuko more than anything, she was his princess and he was her prince. There at the table was also Natsu and Gray, the became best friends ever since the 2nd grade._

_ The group of friends were chilling out at their lunch table after finishing... whatever the heck the had, I don't know if you can even call it food but apparently it taste good._

_ Natsu was eyeing Fuyuko and Gray noticed, "Flamebrain, why are you staring at Fuyuko like that, don't even think about taking her, she is Yosai's girl and you know how much he loves her." Gray whispered to Natsu. But Natsu just kept staring, then Fuyuko noticed... she was confused. Later that day Natsu went up to Fuyuko and asked if they can talk after school on the roof, she replied with a yes. Yosai overheard and curiosity was filling his head so he decided to stalk them and see what Natsu wanted to talk about. _

**_After school_**

_Natsu and Fuyuko are on the roof and Yosai was eavesdropping and peaking through a small gap by the door. Yosai couldn't hear what they were saying very well but he did heard Natsu confessing to Fuyuko and Fuyuko rejecting Natsu. He was so pissed off at Natsu but so damn happy the Fuyuko rejected him._

_ Then he saw Natsu yank Fuyuko towards him and passionately kiss her on the lips, Fuyuko was struggling to get out of his grip but soon stop and end up kissing him back, they separated for air. Yosai was frozen still, he witness something he wish he hadn't, his close friend just forced a kiss on his girlfriend, then she kissed him back. Yosai finally felt himself able to move and ran away all the way to his house and cried. Yes, he cried, he loved her so much, the pain was almost unbearable._

_ Back at the roof, Fuyuko slapped Natsu so hard, you can see her hand print on his face._

_ "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_

_ " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HE IS YOUR CLOSE FRIEND!" they shouted towards each other._

_ "Then why did you kiss me back?" Natsu smirked._

_ "Because I know a dumbo like you, wouldn't have let me off the hook if I kept fighting you so I kissed you back for you to think I enjoy it. Doesn't make sense but neither do you." and with that she walked off._

**_The next day_**

_"Hey Yosai." Fuyuko greeted._

_ "Lets break up" Yosai said with a serious face._

_ "W-why? Wait what happen?"_

_ "I SAW YOU AND NATSU KISSING ON THE ROOF, WERE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING IT A SECRET AFFAIR?!"_

_ "n-no I wasn't, I was planning on telling you what happen, I DON'T LOVE NATSU, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE BELIEVE ME." she was pleading him to just believe him. He wouldn't listen his mind was overcome__ with anger_

_ "I don't wanna hear excuses!" he shouted then ran off looking for Natsu._

_He found Natsu._

_He walked up to Natsu._

_He sucker punched Natsu._

_"What the hell is your problem!? What's with everyone hitting me lately? jeesh." Natsu said. _

_"How dare you try to go after Fuyuko and then force a kiss on her when she rejected you!"  
_

_"Because she is hot, smart, and I grown to like her more then friends... pretty simple..."_

_Yosai round house kick Natsu in the face then walk off. He went to the office and told principle Makarov that he will be switching to Sabortooth high._

* * *

Well that's Yosai crazy reason of hating Natsu. Now lets look at Rogue and sting's reason.

_It was a beautiful day at Fiore's town square park. Rogue and Sting were freshman, who was chilling on the park bench talking about their mom's birthday coming up. Rogue is known as the rare sexy nerd and Sting is the popular boy in Sabortooth high._

_ Sting has a secret that no one (not even Rogue) knows._

_ He has a HUGE brother complex, he loves Rogue in a way brothers shouldn't love each other. He really loves Rogue, yet he is able to keep it a secret._

_ Impressive. _

_Sting got a call from his friend "Sting you gotta come to this wicked party!"_

_ "no" _

_"PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"_

_ "FINE!" Sting turned towards Rogue and told him about the invite. Rogue told sting to go ahead, he is just gonna continue chilling at the park._

_Natsu was walking at Fiore's town square park also. He was with his little sister Wendy and her best friend Romeo. He notice Rogue sitting at the bench, he told Wendy and Romeo that they can play around at the nearby playground. Natsu watch Wendy and Romeo run towards the playground and made sure there was no strange people around, surprisingly it was empty. Natsu started walking over to Rogue. _

_"Hey there nerd. I heard you were talking shit about me." Natsu said._

_"Who the hell are you?... Oh wait your Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel... What the hell do you want?" Rogue just wanted him to leave, I mean he came to the park to relax not be harassed by some idiot._

_ All of a sudden he felt a fist come in contact with his face and a hand grabbing him by the collar. "Who the hell do you think your talking to!?" Natsu spat at him. _

_"Obviously I'm talking to you Dragneel, tch your dumber than I thought." Rogue said still wanting this pink head idiot to leave._

_ Natsu then punch him in the stomach, kneed him in the face, then punched him in the face, Rogue fell over._

_ "Say something else Rogue."_

_ "NATSU, ME AND ROMEO ARE TIRED CAN WE GO HOME!?"_

_ "YES WENDY I'LL BE THERE" Natsu ran over to Wendy and romeo, they started heading home but Natsu gave a quick death glare to Rogue._

**_At Sting and Rogue's house_**

_Rogue walked in his house with bruises on his face and his stomach hurts so bad. Sting was already home before Rogue because he thought the party was boring. _

_Sting heard the door open and shut, he ran downstairs and saw Rogue in his beat up state._

_ He was furious, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN, WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU!?"_

_ "-cough- Natsu -cough-"_

_ 'I'm going to kill Natsu' Sting declared in his mind._

* * *

**ok guys there is the chapter yes ik I made Lisanna the bad but I promise it won't last long, not at all.**

**Don't get me wrong Lisanna is a really funny character, I love her character. **

**Bammm ch. 2 redo even though I didn't edit anything just made it seem longer :P**

**YES IK I MADE STING GAY AND WHATS WORSE HE HAS A BROTHER COMPLEX SORRY BUT IT SEEM LIKE A FUN IDEA AT THE TIME! I AM EXTREMELY SORRRRRYYY IT WAS TERRIBLE IDEA IM SUPER SORRY. (I'm writing this when I been past this chapter)**

**also Yosai and Fuyuko are my oc**

**the way Yosai looks will be linked on my profile page if you are curious on how he looks**

** (He looks like Izaya Orihara from Durarara) Disclaimer: I do not own this character or the show Durarara**


	3. Meeting new friends

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy xD. Also, I like Traumatize love as a better title.. don't y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Natsu p.o.v**

_I was running around with a little girl with long hair but she just looks like a Black figure... I can't see how she looks like._

_ I stopped running and the girl came to a sudden halt when she saw me walking towards her._

_ "hey -blank-*, When we grow up do you wanna get married?" I ask with a big proud silly grin on my face, her face brighten up_

_ "Yes Natsu!"_

_ I then put my hand out for the girl to put hers on top,which she did, then with my other hand I placed a flower ring on her ring finger._

_ "There now you have a ring." The girl blushed, which caused me to blush._

_ "Thank you Natsu." and with that she gave me a peck on the cheek, which caused me to blush harder._

Wow I keep having this dream but every time this dream pops up, I can never see what the girl looks like. Actually, I can't remember this girl at all. It seems like this never really happen but for some reason I know this defiantly happen in my past. I can't really remember most of my past and more specifically I can't remember this girl.

Who is she?

UGH I really want to know. This curiosity of trying to figure out her identity has been slowly killing me, I've been stuck wondering who the girl is for the past five years.

Five years ago I was injured over some bet...

_I was on a hill with my two best friends, Gray and Erza. It was our secret place to relax and not be bothered by the things that troubled us in life._

_ "Hey Natsu, wanna make a bet?" Gray smirked._

_ "Not really." I was way to tired but Gray always finds a way for me to feel all fired up. _

_"Oh thats right, Flamebrain is too scared, what a wussy." _

_"Oy, what was that Iceprincess?"_

_"YOU HEARD ME SQUINTY EYES!"_

_"OH YEA, YOU WANNA FIGHT PERVY POPSICLE?!"_

_We argued back and forth. When all of a sudden, we both felt this scary shadow hover over us, we both turn to the scary shadows direction and saw... Erza._

_ shit._

_ Gray and I try to run away but Ezra held on to the back of our collars, which caused us to run in place like fools._

_ "Oy, were you guys fighting just now?" You could hear the frustration dripping in her voice._

_ "Oh dear Erza, we were just playing like two brothers who love each other." Gray smiled, a terrified and twitchy smile._

_ "Ok I believe you." she walked back to a tree nearby and rest there, plus we knew she was lying, she must be tired as well._

_"Ok, so here's the bet, If you can ride down this hill with a bike safely, I'll give you $50." Gray started "How bout it?" _

_"And if I lose?"_

_"Then you pay me $50 after you get out of damn hospital." Gray grined. _

_"Deal." Was all I said until I noticed. "Where the hell is the damn bike, we never even gone up this hell with a bi-... WHERE THE DID YOU GET THE BIKE FROM?!" I was astonished that he had a bike with him._

_"I got it from over there" He pointed towards a abandon cabin, which probably isn't abandon if he found a damn bike lying around. "Thats why I thought of this bet, duh." He is so... BRILLIANT. I grined and jog towards him, grabbed the bike and started walking towards the egde off the hill where the trail is at._

_Erza opened one eye and looked over at us, she shooked her head and mumbled something, then she went back to resting. I wonder what she said? Oh well, lets do this thang. _

_I hopped on the bike and got ready to pedal._

_"On your marks."_

_"Get set." I'm all fired up!_

_"GO!"_

_I sped down the hill dodging every tree, big rock, and whatever big thing that were in my sights path but what I didn't see was a pebble. My bike hit the pebble and flipped over causing me to fly through the air. _**(A/N I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky... sorry the song just popped in my head.)**_ I crashed on the ground, started rolling like crazy, then I hit my head on a rock._

_"NATSU!" Gray and Erza shouted in unison._

I was in a concussion for 3 days and right before I woke up I had that same dream about the little girl with long hair. Weird, huh. Wonder what its all about... oh well probably nothing. Oh yea, I end up paying Gray $50. Anyways, I starting to get dressed for school.

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

Its been a week since I found out Natsu had a girlfriend and that he doesn't remember me. A WEEK, damn my heart still hurts. I practically cried my eyes out, the one I love so much forgotten me and has a girlfriend. And I noticed something else, because of my depression, I haven't notice not one damn person in my school besides Natsu and Lisanna. So today I am determined to meet new people and find new friends, most importantly, I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE, I will protect and love Natsu as long as I live.

* * *

I'm sitting here in homeroom, bored out of my mind! The teacher started role call, I decided to pay attention so I can see the faces and know who they are.

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Here!" A girl with blue hair, her hair has thick waves past her shoulders. she has dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Also, I did notice she keeps starring at a certain dude a lot instead of paying attention to class.

"Gray Fullbaster!"

"Here!" A boy... OH THAT'S HIM, that's the guy Juvia keeps starring at. Anyways, he has spiky raven-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular... wait, WHERE THE HELL IS HIS SHIRT!?

"Gray get your shirt!" Mr. Clive shouted.

"Shit, where the hell did it go? Come out, come out, wherever you are."

ok?...

"Gajeel!"

"ugh!" A muscular young man with long spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms.

Wow he has A LOT of peircings.

"Great response, anyways, Levy McGarden!"

"Here!" A young, petite teenage girl, with shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, its tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. Her hair has a wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face.

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Here!" A girl with long, scarlet hair that reaches just above the buttocks and she has brown eyes. She also has large breast and a slender figure... Damn it.

"Jellal Fernandez!"

"Here!" A boy with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Here!" Natsu, a boy with spiky pink-colored hair, a slightly tan skin tone, and black eyes.

"Lisanna Struass!"

"Here!" A rude ass bitch with short, white hair and blue eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Here!" I'm smiling so big on the inside, I have no idea why. I have brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied in pig tails. I also have large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Haha take that Erza.

"Well that's it for roll call and I'll be forever done with roll call for the rest of the year. I have a damn good feeling I'll remember you guys without even trying." Mr. Clive mumbled that last part but I still heard it.

"Well I don't feel like teaching today so we'll start tomorrow." Well isn't he a lazy teacher. Oh well, time to make new friends.

I see the rest of the class in one big group and then there is levy just sitting away but not to far. She was reading a book called "The giver" wait, she is reading a book, sooo she must be interested in books, cool so am I.

I walked up to her "Hey Levy" she looked up from her book and smiled "hey there Lucy"

"So I see your interested in books, so am I." I said smiling, so happy.

"Yea I love reading, decoding scriptures, and stuff like that. What bout you Lu-chan" Lu-chan aww I already have a nickname. Yay.

"I love reading and writing books, and the nicknames cute." I said, levy blushed a bit, she's probably a bit shy.

I see Gajeel coming up from behind levy, He put both of his arms up and made is hands into a claw shape. Wait what is he doi- aww man, should I say something... naw.

"RRAAWWRR." What the hell... dinosaur?

"KYAA!" oh wow she got scared.

"Gajeel, STOP SCARING ME! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" each time she said baka, she kept smacking him on the head and he kept saying ow with a bored tone.

"And you!" she pointed at me.

"Me!?"

"Yes you, why didn't you say anything?" she look like she is about to cry. Aww she so cute. AWW she so cute with her puppy dog eyes.

"Whats with all the commotion over there? Oh, hey Luigi." Luigi? There was a Luigi in this class? I looked over and saw Natsu waving at my direction, I turned to look behind me and no one was there. Wait, I'm Luigi!?

"Natsu, the name is Lucy!" I yelled back and everyone's attention was now on me, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Gomen, Gomen" He shouted.

They all started walking towards us. "Hey there Lucy." Erza greeted, "Hey Erza... so damn jealous" I looked at her boobs and her figure.

"Uh, excuse me? Jealous of what?" Oh shit, I said that out loud? Oh well. Might as well say why.

"YOUR BIG BOOBS AND PERFECT FIGURE!" Everyone froze, including the teacher, I said that a lot louder than I meant to. Whoops.

"..." Damn everyone's quit. Gotta Say something. Break the ice. Ice? I looked at gray when I said that, I don't know why but guess what... He's shirtless. Again.

"Gray where's your shirt? I thought you put it back on earlier."

"Oh shit, damn where does that shirt go anyways? Thanks for telling me Lucy, I would've got in deep trouble again."

"Oh Gray-sama shirtless again" Juvia was probably fantasizing at this point, I see her drooling a little. Wow, she must love him.

"Hahaha looks like the perverted popsicle can't even keep his shirt on!" Natsu teased.

"What the hell was that you damn Flame Breath!" Gray retorted.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE STRIPPER!"

"OK FLAME BRAIN I WILL JUST KEEP GOING, SO KEEP TESTING ME!"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Oooo, here comes Erza... She looks pissed off.

"Are you two fighting?" Oh, shits about to go down, I repeat shits about to go down.

"No." Natsu and Gray say in unison.

Erza grabbed both of there heads and slammed them against each other, then she grabbed them by the back of the collar and dragged them out the room.

Silence...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Was all we heard from the two boys. Erza came back, still having a grip on their back collar, Natsu and Gray had bruises all over. Damn.

"Erza, you should let them be from time to time, I mean they argue all the time anyways." Jellal said as he came close to her.

She is... blushing.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever? You looked just fine a minute ago." he put his forehead against hers, which caused her to become cherry red. Then he noticed how close they are and started blushing real hard. Awww so cute. I'm gonna get them together.

"I'm fine and yea I'll let loose a little." she said as she backed away a bit.

"MINA PAY ATTENTION!" Natsu shouted. We all looked at him.

"LETS HAVE THE BEST DAMN SCHOOL YEAR EVER!"

"YYYEEAAA!" We all celebrated.

Well this school year might be fun. Who cares even he doesn't remember me now. He probably will soon, I hope. And even if I can't get his love. My mom said "_no matter what you will love him and protect him?_" Meaning He didn't have to love me back, just that I keep loving and protecting him no matter what.

* * *

**Ok so here's the chapter hope you liked it and please R&amp;R**

**Since school is a bother I might not update as quickly as I started off but I'll try my best. (obviously I really meant this since I haven't updated for MONTHS but I'll try harder... hopefully inspirations strikes faster)**

***The blank means he couldn't hear himself saying Lucy.**


	4. Let's GO to the beach

**Ok here is another chapter hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

Here I am in 8th period, the last period of the day and I found out everyone that's in my 1st period are here. I start my day seeing my friends and end my day seeing my friends. Also, this is the best period! Ms. Struass really is the best teacher and she is 'rude ass' older sister. How weird but I shouldn't call Lisanna rude ass anymore. She has been nice over the past month and she treats Natsu like he is the best person in the world, she makes him really happy. So, I'm happy.

"Ok everyone, we finish class early, so chat away." Ms. Struass said, well I shouldn't keep calling her that she did say at the first day of school to just call her by her first name, Mira.

I walked up to Mira and asked "How are thing with Mr. Dreyar, hmm?" I smirked. She blushed at the sudden question. "They are going w-well." -clears her throat- "and how are things with you and Natsu, you must be sad that he's dating my sister but don't worry." She leans in and whispers "To tell you the truth I root for you and Natsu more then Lisanna and Natsu, So go get him when you can tiger." It was her turn to smirk and mine to blush.

"Tu-shay... Tu-shay." I repeated as I walk away from her desk waging my finger, walking towards the group.

"MINNA I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Natsu shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I invite you all to hang out at the, drum roll please." Gray did the drum roll.

"BEACH!" He finished off.

"Woo!" we celebrated. Man, we celebrate a lot over many things for the past month. "We'll be meeting at Magnolia Town Square Park." Natsu informed us.

* * *

I'm at home getting pack for the beach when I remember, I didn't ask my dad, damn. UGH, now I gotta go all the way downstairs, jeesh.

Oh yea, I live in a two story building, my room and my dad's are on the second floor. My dad has two offices one up stairs and one down. The living room and kitchen are on the first floor and so is our game room.

I head downstairs to my dad's office to ask him if I can go to the beach tomorrow.

"Daddyyyy." I said stretching out the y, which sounds like a 'e'.

"Yes sweetie." He replied looking away from the computer and at me. "What do you want?" He asked curious.

Should I play the dumb 'What do you mean, what do I want? Can't I just call out to the father that I dearly love' card or just get to the point... Just get to the point.

"Dad can I go to the beach with my friends?" I asked

"..." My dad is probably thinking... please say yes... PLEASE! I want to hang out and have fun for once since I came to Magnolia.

"You promise to say safe?" My dad was concern for me, I can see it in his eyes.

"Yes dad, I promise to stay safe." I assured him.

"Then yes." He smile. YASS.

I ran back up stairs and continued packing for the beach. Sunshine, water, sand, and fun! Lets go!

_vibrate vibrate*_

Huh? Oh I got a text from Levy.

**Levy/**_Lucy_

**Hey Lu-chan**

_Hey levy_

**Lu-chan did u pack extra clothes**

_No? y? arent we just going to the beach and back?_

**Well maybe but Natsu usually wants to surprise us, like staying over night at a hotel or something**

_Wow this kid... anyways thx 4 tellin me_

**yw Lu-chan, bye xD**

_Bye xD_

Well now I gotta tell my dad that I'm staying over night. UGH THE STAIRS THEY COME TO HAUNT ME... NOOOO!

I went down stairs and while I was going down, I was death glaring the stair case the whole way through. Then I started talking to the stairs.

"You will never get me to fall or trip or whatever foolish accident, FOR I AM BET- OW OW OW OW." I fell down the stairs and with each bump I kept repeating 'ow'.

I crawled to my dad, dragging my legs, I was being dramatic, at this point I didn't even feel like walking. "Daddy" I whispered loudly. "DADDY" I whispered louder. Can he not hear me? I'm whispering pretty damn loud that its not even consider a whisper anymore.

"DADDY!" I yelled.

He jumped up startled at my sudden yelling. "Yes honey?" My dad asked "What do you want now?" He was drinking his coffee. The same exact debate ran through my mind... I chose the same answer.

"Dad the trip to the beach might be over night." My dad did a spit take with his coffee... I felt it, ewww.

"-cough cough- You might be staying over night, meaning its not positive but a high chance?" My dad getting all technical.

"Yesss"

My dad was in a thinking pose, thinking real damn hard about this... What will he say? All of a sudden my mind turn to a dramatic voice at the end of an episode.

**Ooooh, looks like Lucy dad is thinking about what he would say. Will it be yes? Will it be no? Will it be the worst answer in history, 'Let me think about it'? Just what will he say? Tune in to find out in the next episode of 'Lucy suspense moments'. **

He got out of his thinking pose, looked at me, and sigh. Aww man, I guess its a no, damn and I was so sure.

"Yes" Wait.. What? I stuck my finger in my ear, twisted it around, took it out and cupped around the back of the same ear with the same hand. I must look real stupid because I'm still on the floor

"Excuse me, I don't think I caught that... Did you say yes?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes sweetie you can stay over but if I find out that this is some excuse to sleep over some boys house then you are in BIG trouble." I gulped, the last time I got in trouble with dad for lying, lets just say it wasn't a pretty day for me. Well for now, who cares! I'm so happy.

I got up and ran up to hug my dad "Thank you, thank you daddy" then I zoomed up stairs to my room and packed for over night.

* * *

I made it to the park and saw Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel. Levy and Juvia made it the same time I did. Surprisingly, Mira, Mr. Dreyar, and... MAVIS!? What is she doing here, I know we "need" supervisors to watch us even though the majority of us are 18 already but why is our assistant principle here?

I went up to Erza "Hey, I understand why Mira and Mr. Dreyar are here but why is Mavis also here?"

"Usually when we go out on little trips like this, boys from Sabortooth high come over here and try to ruin everything, they usually go after Natsu." My eyes widen, Natsu. Why Natsu? He got hurt? I could fell my heart starting to thump harder and louder by the second but Erza snapped me out of it.

"Are you ok Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza questioned with concern. "Nothing, nothing at all, don't worry." I faked a smile but I can tell Erza saw right through it. She hugged me and whispered "Please, don't hide things from me, I know that we still barely know each other but if you need a shoulder to lean on I'll be there. As a matter of fact, You can lean on all our shoulders Lucy." She she pulled away from the hug and gave me a gentle smile.

I want to cry.

But I can't, "Thank you Erza." I smiled sincerely this time. "Anyways, who are the boys?" I asked.

"They are Yosai, Rogue, and Sting, they hate Natsu with a passion for some reason, I mean I know Natsu use to be a serious jack ass in the past but now he a got better, not fully but still got better with his temper."

"What do they look like?"

"Wow aren't you a curious little celestial blonde." Celestial? Where did that come from? Oh well, I like the sound of it, celestial, it fits me. I smiled and Erza gave me a weird look.

"Anyways, Yosai has black hair and brown eyes. He is a handsome man with a beautiful face, as a lot of girls would describe him.

Rogue has messy black hair, which is brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils.

Sting has short, spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick, or tuft, of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant.

Last year we went to a water park and they were there, for once it really was a coincident but since they were shirtless Yosai has a slim, toned body. Rogue has a slim body. Sting has a slim, yet muscular, toned body." Wow she is so detailed.

"Lets hit the road!" Natsu yelled while he had his arm wrapped around Lisanna waist and then leaned down and kissed her.

There was two vehicles, a van and a car, me and the group minus Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Mr. Dreyar, and Mavis, are going in the van and the rest are going in the car.

I am so pumped for this trip, I looked to my side where Erza was standing but she wasn't there. I looked towards the van we were going in, WHAT THE HELL! Everyone is in the van already! My eyes widen in shock.

"Lucy, we are waiting for you!" Lisanna yelled "Hurry slow poke." she smiled and laughed while waving her arms for me to come over. I smiled back, ran to the van and dived in, then we drove off.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME BRAIN, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU DRIVE WHEN I'M IN THE SAME CAR AS YOU!" Gray yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN STRIPPER, I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Natsu shouted back.

We are stranded somewhere, I don't know where we are, not at all. We. Are. Lost. Mostly because of Natsu. And what made things worst is... The car ran out of gas. Yay (sarcasm).

"Babe, why would you drive down a road that we have NEVER gone down before... WHY!" Lisanna questioned Natsu. "I don't know, I just wanted to try something new. hehe" Natsu gave out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Natsu~" Erza spoke so evilly in a sing song voice. She walked up to him, there was flames surrounding her, and he froze, I can practically see his body covered by a block of ice and a mini background of a blizzard blowing on him.

"I'm not the only that is seeing the blizzard and the fire surrounding Erza? Please tell me I'm not the only one!" I'm so damn curious. "Yea Luce, we see it to." Jellal confirmed, Lisanna, Juvia, and Gray nodded in agreement.

Erza put her fist in the air and punched Natsu dead on the face, it made such a impact that he soared off spinning 180 the whole way. He finally landed after five seconds of soaring, there is a fist dent on his cheek.

Lisanna ran towards Natsu to check if he is ok. "He still breathing guys!" Lisanna gave a thumbs up towards us.

"Juvia is wondering if anyone even bothered to call Mira and the others, to let them know that we got lost." We all stared at Juvia for what seems like forever. Then Erza was the first one to react and whipped out her phone and called Mira, she put it on speaker.

"Where are you guys?! I was just about to call one of you." Mira's voice was giving a mix of emotions. Anger, concern, relief, and 'When I see you guys, you won't live to see the next day' kind of tone.

"Well you see, what had happen was... Natsu decided to take a new street that we had no idea where it would take us but he decided to try something new and that's how we end up lost and there is no gas left.." Erza explained, then Gray snatched the phone out of Erza's hand. "IT WAS ALL NATSU FAULT!" he yelled.

"Gray-sama, why did you take the phone out of Erza's hand when the phone is on speaker?" Juvia questioned looking between Erza and Gray-sama himself, she looked at Erza with normal eyes and back at Gray with her eyes turning into hearts. Then she end up starring at Erza with a sweat drop on the side of her head. We all follow her gaze and backed away slowly, except Gray, he ran for his life until he reached a gigantic tree (which wasn't too far) and hid behind it. Erza slowly went after him, making things more suspenseful then it needs to be.

"Guys wouldn't it be all your fault?" Mira pointed out, Erza stopped in her tracks and stared at her phone, which is still in Gray's possession, so did everyone else and Natsu finally woke up.

"Wait, What?" I questioned. "Well you guys know how Natsu is and you know he doesn't do it on purpose, so with that in mind, seeing a new road and thinking that he wouldn't take it is preposterous." Mira stated.

"Wait so them knowing my "creativity" and yet still expect me to make the right choice, means its their fault so... isn't every situation their fault and not mine!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"No." Mira boredly stated, Natsu deadpanned. "W-what, why?" He asked. "Because its still mostly your fault Natsu." Damn I felt that shot to the heart and that wasn't even towards me.

"..." -gasp- he's speechless, this is such a rare sighting. Must. Record. Rare. Moment. I took out my phone and started recording, I was narrating what is happening.

"Here is the incredible rare sighting of the Natsu Dragneel being, wait for it... Speechless. Yes lady's and gentle, speechless. Now you must be wondering why he is speechless. Well I will tell you what happ-." I was cut off by Gray, he jumped into the cameras view and started talking. I noticed Erza hung up the phone.

"Haha flame brain over here got in trouble by our teacher because he was the idiot that took a road that we had no idea where it would take us but he wanted to try something new." Gray was laughing so hard at this point, I finish off the video. "Well there it is folks, that's how our speechless Natsu came to be."

"Sooo... what do you guys wanna do now?" Jellal asked. "Wait before that, Erza, what did Mira say?" Lisanna asked.

"She asked what scenery was surrounding us and I said what it was and then she said she has an idea where we are, so it could take an hour or a bit more or less... depends how she drives here." Everyone except me, shivered. Well they must had some bad experiences with Mire diving. I. Don't. Want. To. Know. Not at all, to be honest, I'm kind of scared to know.

"Ok, well I know a game we can play if y'all up for it." I suggested.

"Sure Luce." Natsu said, interested in what I have in mind. "Well... We can play a penalty game." I smirked.

Jellal and Lisanna eyes widen. Natsu and Gray smirked along with me and Erza seemed intrigued. Then Juvia looked like she was fantasizing when I said penalty, she must be thinking of something nasty cause I see her drooling. Must be about Gray, either he is giving her a punishment or she is giving him one.

"Well, what game do we play and are we doing teams?" Jellal asked.

"Uhhh, lets play a mix of different games, each game would be one round and there will be unlimited rounds until Mira comes and get us.. As for the teams, lets pick 2 team captains and they choose who they want on their team." I stated.

"Sounds interesting. I'm all fired up." Natsu seems pumped.

"Ok but first I'm gonna be a referee because there is an odd number of us." I started off "Second, lets pick the two team captains."

"Ooo I have a better idea lets do three groups of two and the captains are me, Natsu, and Erza." Gray brought up.

"Ok as long as I stay ref. I'm good." I didn't care how they wanna play this, as long as I don't end up in a team. "Ok so the teams are Natsu and Lisanna, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia. We all good on that?" I asked.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison.

"OK Lets start simple... Rock, paper, scissors... Three rounds, two out of three wins." I looked around. "Jellal vs Lisanna, and the winner vs Juvia." I see them getting ready.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR, SHOOT!" They yelled, Jellal land with scissors and Lisanna Landed with paper. "Jellal wins round one, now for round two."

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR, SHOOT!" Jellal landed with Paper this time and Lisanna land with scissors... how weird. "Lisanna wins this round. One more round to go. Who. Will. Win.

I can see Jellal and Lisanna sweating a little both nervous, they can't afford to lose, they can't afford a penalty.

I can hear the dramatic music play (**A/N** **Requiem for a dream is what I'm thinking of**) as they get ready to play the final round.

Everything just seems to be going slow motion.

"ROCK" I can see Erza tapping her foot quite a bit.

"PAPER" Natsu is watching intensively with a grin. Pretty confident huh.

"SCISSOR" Gray is watching with interest. Juvia seems nervous, probably because she has to go up next no matter who wins.

"SHOOT!" Both of there hands slowly rises and falls down, both of them starting to form their choice of weapon with their hands.

"THE WINNER IS..." The results are in front of me...

.

.

.

"LISANNAAAA!" Erza and Jellal mouth widen.

Jellal is standing still as a statue, still holding his right hand which is in a fist on top of his left.

Lisanna is jumping with joy and she ran up to Natsu and gave him a big hug.

"Lisanna." I called out to her.

"Yes?"

"You still have to go up against Juvia." I stated blankly.

She froze.

"Juvia come over here and get ready!" She comes over and stands in front of Lisanna.

"Lisanna if you don't unfreeze that will be a automatic forfeit." I whispered loudly.

Lisanna unfroze and got ready.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR SHOOT" Juvia wins with rock.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR, SHOOT!" Juvia wins with rock... What the heck, how did Lisanna not see this coming.

"THE WINNER IS JUVIA. Gray and Juvia decides Erza and Natsu's team penalty, they have five minutes to decide."

Natsu's grin turn to a shock face and Lisanna went back to freeze mode. Oh that poor girl... She should start wearing a sweater.

"Ok, we decided there penalty." Gray smirked. "Natsu and Jellal have to wear leotards and tootoos, as for the girls... Juvia will you announce it please?"

"Yes Gray-sama, Erza and Lisanna will be their dog. Meaning, being on all four legs and barking. Basically, acting like a total dog that's loyal to their master."

I can see it, its pretty faint but I can still see it. Natsu and Jellal are smiling. Oooh lala. My, My, don't we have some dirty boys here.

Meanwhile, Erza and Lisanna are in pure shock... I'm so happy that I'm not apart of this.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

"Are we there yet?" Gajeel complained.

"NO, we're not, not even close, so... SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Laxus was getting irritated at the boy.

"Now Laxus don't do anything that will get you fired." Mira said, trying to calm him down.

"At this point, if Laxus does do something I wouldn't mind, I'll just pretend I didn't see anything. less paper work for me." Mavis grinned.

Gajeel looked over at Mavis and then sat straight with a 'tch' and Levy face palm herself while shaking her head.

"Well I'll take that offer, Mira pull over." Laxus commanded.

"Excuse me, I'm not pulling over, those children who are lost are my first priority."

"PULL THE CAR OVER, DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THOSE CHILDREN!"

"LAXUS DON'T START WITH ME AND BE QUIET. I'M NOT PULLING OVER!"

"YOU DAMN WHITE HAIRED DEMON PULL THE CAR OVER!"

'shit' Laxus thought.

"That's it." Mira angrily pulled the car over and got out the car and went to Laxus side and dragged him out the car and then... she did some unspeakably actions.

Mavis stayed neutral, Levy was shivering in fear and she looked over at Laxus who was acting all cool but his hand was shaking a lot. Then Mira placed a non-conscious Laxus in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Ok, so for our 24th game, let's play capture the flag." I announced.

"Ok." They tiredly said in unison. The penalty's have been crazy, so far Natsu' team had the most penalty... oh well as long as they don't get seriously hurt I don't mind -Whistles and walks away-.

"These are the rules pretty simple but since its three teams, you guys gotta decide which team splits up and decided what person goes the either of the other two teams. OR we can play with three teams but I wanna hear y'all decision." They all huddled up and started whispering then split up and look at me.

"Lets hear the rules for three teams." Natsu spoke for the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Sure, all three teams will start at a certain point and there will be a flag at the center of the field. Each team will go after that one flag and attempt to return it to base, whoever grabs the flag the other two teams must obtain it and try to get it to their base. Pretty simple, right? Any questions?"

"NO!" they shouted in unsion.

**(A/N ok to be very very very honest I don't feel like writing a big descriptive battle of this game so I'm not gonna just skip the action and say a winner b/c you guys will imagine a epic battle and decide the winner yourself... as a matter of fact write a review for who you wanted to win.)**

"THE WINNER IS JELLAL AND ERZA!" I shouted very loud.

Gray and Juvia were collapsed near Jellal and Erza's flag barely even touching it.

Lisanna is wobbling her way towards me.

Jellal and Erza are supporting each other on there walking journey towards me as well.

and Natsu...

Natsu...

Where is he!?

Lisanna saw me frantically looking around then she pointed up.

I looked up and saw him dangling from a tree. Hmmm how did that happen?

BEEP BEEP!

I heard a car horn and turn around to see Mira driving up towards us.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!" she shouted angrily.

Shit.

Should I run or explain? Lets see the pros and cons.

**Running: **

Pros: Making it out before everyone else and Mira just get them to explain

Cons: I get caught and Mira gets even more pissed at the fact I ran.

**Explaining: **

Pros: Mira understands in a calmly manner and understand that it is equally everyone's fault.

Cons: She gets even more pissed at the explanation. Hearing our stupidity into words and seeing the results.

* * *

I decided to go with explaining.

I went up to Mira. "See what had happen was..."

Then I explain everything had happen from the start of me suggesting the punishment game to our epic flag battle.

Mira looked around and looked at me. "So basically this is your doing." she looked sternly at me.

Gulp. "Well if you wanna start all the way from there... yea" I said yea in a squeaked voice.

She inhaled then exhale very hard. "Lucy... your on cooking duty for the first two days."

"Yes, ma'am." That isn't so ba- Oh wait I have to cook for like ten thousands mouths. OMG THESE BOYS CAN EAT LIKE COWS. BOOOOOO.

"And for the rest of you guys." she looked sternly at the others.

"YES MA'AM!" they replied like solders. well except Natsu.

I put my hand to shade my eyes from the sun and looked up... He still up there?

"You guys are on cleaning duty for the last two days except Lisanna, you'll be on cooking duty with Lucy starting on the second day. Today you can rest up since y'all beaten." She stated.

"Yes sensai!" We all shouted.

Thank the lawwrd. I'm not cooking alone.

CRRR... CRRR... SNAP!

The branch Natsu was dangling from broke and he is falling! I immediately reacted and run to catch him but he has cat like reflexes and landed on his feet.

"Natsu are you ok!?" I asked with so much concern.

Lisanna comes running right behind me and then past me to jump into Natsu's arms and he caught her. Then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

I look up to the sky and close my eyes, I faked smile. I always do this to hide my emotions. I hate opening myself up as much as hating to see Natsu getting hurt.

"COME ON GUYS LETS GO ALREADY!" Levy yelled from afar in the car. Then everyone started walking towards the car including me.

Everyone got in except me and Erza. She grabbed me by the shoulder to stop me from continuing to walk forward.

She asked me this question... a question I honestly didn't expect her to ask.

"Hey Lucy..."

* * *

**Wellllll... I made sure this story was EXTRA LOONG for my EXTRA LOONG non-update. So I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R.**

**Again I'm sorry I didn't put that battle into detail but TBH battle scenes are my weak point when it comes to describing it.**


	5. Vaca! Part 1

**Welll... here is CH. 5 guyss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Previously on TL... Lucy p.o.v**_

_"COME ON GUYS LETS GO ALREADY!" Levy yelled from afar in the car. Then everyone started walking towards the car including me._

_Everyone got in except me and Erza. She grabbed me by the shoulder to stop me from continuing to walk forward._

_She asked me this question... a question I honestly didn't expect her to ask._

_"Hey Lucy..."_

* * *

"Hey Lucy... How long have you known Natsu?" My eyes widen a bit... I honestly didn't think she would ask me this.

"What are you talking about Erza?" I asked because I wanna see where she is going with this, not because I'm trying to act stupid.

"YOU GUYS! COME ON ALREADY!" Laxus yelled. He looks very irritated and he has bruises all over his face... I wanna know. How did that happen? When did that happen? and the best one, Why did that happen?

I turned back to Erza and gave her a 'sorry' smile. "We'll talk about this later, k?" Then I skipped off towards the van with Erza walking behind me.

**-10 min in to the trip-**

OMG it is SOO crowded I'm about to throw someone out this damn car! Like couldn't they have brought a fucking gas thing, but noooo. There excuse was "Well some stuff happen and I totally forgot about that. tehe." TEHE MY ASS! Mannnnnnnnn.

What makes this worse is that Natsu and Gray STILL keep arguing and Laxus just makes it worse and his student partner in crime Gajeel adds more fuel to the flame. Why isn't Erza extinguishing this flame by now!? I looked over and see Erza staring off into space and then I look around and notice that everyone else is just ignoring them and are either asleep or in another world like Erza. Except Mira since she is driving, she looks like she is about to murder somebody. Chills run down my spine and I shivered.

Well I guess it makes a bit since since she been through so much and we haven't even gotten to the resort yet. And at the fact that the rest are ignoring the group of bickering boys doesn't seem all that shocking considering they must be too tired and they are use to these fools.

'_You have to cook for the first two days... Lisanna you will be helping Lucy cook for the last two days starting on the second day.' _Mira words popped into my head. Ughhh I seriously don't wanna cook for all these people. Wait a minute. Cook for the first two days and Lisanna will help me cook on the last two days starting on the second day...

First two days.

.

Starting on the second day.

.

Last two days.

IT'S A THREE DAY TRIP!? Wait Levy told me we will stay over night, not two nights.

Great now I have to explain this to my dad but first. "Why are we staying for three days, I was told that it will be over night?"

"There is no school Monday Love rival." Juvia responded. Hold on... Love rival!? She loves Natsu to!? I thought she was into Gray not Natsu.

"Love rival? Juvia how am I you're love rival?" I asked waiting for her reasoning.

"Because Juvia notices the way you glance at Gray-sama time to time!" She points at me accusingly with a pouting face.

WHAT!? How did she notice something that hasn't even happen. I mean I do look at him quite often but I mean come on! I'm a teenage girl who is into boys, more specifically a boy but doesn't mean I don't notice other guys around me. Plus, he has a nice body and he is shirtless 80% of the time, 15% he is in boxers, 4% he is fully naked, and 1% he is fully clothed. Why wouldn't I glanced time to time. What girl wouldn't stare?

"Juvia... sweetie..." I paused trying to think of what was I about to say carefully. "Trust me on this I am **NOT** into Gray in the way you think I am. I only like him as a **FRIEND**. That's all."

She looked at me with disbelief but she just gave a quick predator glare. "I will believe you but you are still my love rival." She stated before she turned away. I decided to not bother continuing this conversation.

I pick up my phone and started dialing my dad's number. _briiing briiing kaching.* _"Hey daddy you wanna hear something funny?" I'm nervous to be honest.

"What is it? Luce this better be actually funny?" Oh my, my dad doesn't sound like he is in his best mood but I still gotta tell him. It's better to tell him now then later, right?

"Dad... -inhale, exhale- itsgoingtobea3day2nightstay." I said very fast in one breath.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that would you mind repeating that?" Yes I would mind repeating that. "The trip is going to be a 3 day and 2 night stay." I responded calmly.

.

"Dad?"

.

"Dad?"

.

"Daddy?" Why isn't he responding...

"LUCY HEARTFILIA WHEN YOU GET HOME I WILL NOT LET YOU OFF THE HOOK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I SWEAR TO KAMISAMA IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU I WILL LOSE IT. STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!" Well that was unexpected, it makes me a bit teary to hear him say that ending. I close my eyes and look up towards the ceiling, smiling.

"I love you too daddy and I promise to stay safe." I reassured him. When I looked back down I see mostly everyone's eyes on me. Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia had teary eyes. Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Mavis had a small smile and where the one who weren't looking but I can still see the smiles. Jellal had a sweet smile, Gray had a 'cool' smile and Natsu made that big happy grin that I adore so much.

"Uhm so what's up guys?" I tried to act mellow but I really wondering why they looking at me like that.

"Lucy~" Lisanna started off. "You're dad sounded so sweet in a scary way, but it was so sweet overall... AWWW!" she seemed to be fan girling a bit.

"Yea he gets like that a times but its rare for him to yell like that. I was a bit scared at first until he finished off I was happy and couldn't find the reaction I wanted to make right away." I told them.

"Aww that's so sweet Lu-chan." Levy said.

"It really was sweet." Mira added.

"YAASS got a good father there Lucy." Gray smiled.

"For real, good daddy." Lisanna sounds so childish.

"Love rival has a caring Father." Juvia commented.

"Have a nice father there Lucy." Jellal complimented.

Everyone else nodded to what Jellal said. I feel like they are overreacting but then again they are them so.. yea I'm happy.

"Thanks Guys." I smiled a bright smile... But it didn't last long.

"What about you're mom Luce? She must be as sweet as you're dad and yourself." Natsu had to ask. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for a answer.

I close my eyes. "She died." Was all I said and was all I needed to say for them to drop the topic.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After what Lucy said about her mom there was a 5 minute awkward silence but then it got rowdy again just to bring back the mood.

Right now, they are finally at the destined resort, which has the beach next to it.

"Oh my gosh! We are finally here. I'm so happy that I could cry to finally be out of that damn car." Lucy sound like she finally made it out of the desert.

"By the way, what happen to the other car?" Levy asked Mira.

She responded "We called a tow truck to go pick it up for us and he should be here in a few minutes."

They all started to take out their luggage from the car and head to the lobby. "Hello I made a reservation for two rooms and a 3 day 2 night stay." Mavis told the man at the front desk. He was pretty cute if I do say so myself.* Any who, the man gave Mavis the keys and she gave one of them to Laxus. The gang started to head towards the rooms. It was girls in one room and boys in the other.

"Well it's pretty late..." Mira started off saying to the girls. "Do y'all still wanna go to the beach, I mean its dark outside but knowing you guys, I just don't know what goes through y'all heads."

"No I'm good" Lucy says.

"Agree" Levy agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"So what should we do?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia thinks we should check out the big room and see who sleeps with who and where." Juvia suggested.

"Well lets get to it." Mavis clapped twice.

There is a pretty big kitchen with a full size fridge and a big counter with a microwave sitting on top and a oven place in between the counter. The living room has a big wardrobe looking thing and when you open it up there was a medium size flat screen t.v. Also, there was a black pull-out sofa bed. It has a classy design featuring clean and defined lines. It is made to perfection and comes with two gorgeous throw pillows. The bathroom was the only tiled room while the others had a carpet floor. Anyways, it has a counter with two sinks on the left side near the door and the was a mirror hanging above it. On the right side on the other side of the room there was a pretty BIG drop-in bathtub and right next to it was a clear shower wall. Finally, the room has one full size bed and one queen size bed with a black and white checkered sheets, blankets and pillows. It really matched with the room. There was another medium sized flat screen t.v but this one was on a squared table desk with a mini fridge to the side of the desk. Also, did I mention there was a balcony outside the living room.

"Ok now to settle who is sleeping with who." Mira started. "Me and Mavis will sleep on the full size bed and Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia will sleep on the queen size bed while Lucy and Erza sleep on the sofa bed." Mira announced. "Everyone cool with this?"

"Yess" They replied.

"Ok good, well for the mean time, I know the boys will come over soon so why don't we have our blonde friend Lucy start cooking dinner." Mira grinned.

"Aww mannn." Lucy walked hanging her head down while swinging side to side on her journey to the kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the boys room.**

The boys room was no different from the girls room except they don't have a balcony. What a shame... Oh well.

"YOSH I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S GO GET THE GIRLS AND HEAD TO THE BEA-OWW!" Natsu yelled first thing when they entered the room and Gajeel hit him on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You idiot it's been a long day for every single one of us and yet you still find energy to go to the beach and it's pretty late." Jellal told him.

"Yea chill out boy. Let's relax for the first day and besides we need to check out this place and decided who sleeps with who.

**\- 2 min of checking the room -**

"Ok so I'll be saying who sleeps with who..." Laxus looked at the boys to see if they were gonna start something but he see's them being calm and waiting for him to continue. "Gajeel and Jellal will be sleeping in the full size bed and Natsu and Gray will sleep in the queen bed, while I'll go sleep on the sofa-bed." Laxus finished.

"OH SLEEP WITH GRAY MY A-S-S, I AIN'T GONNA SLEEP WITH ICE-PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled.

"YEA WHO WANTS TO SLEEP WITH THIS SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Gray yelled with him.

"Hey you damn sensei why do me and Jellal have to get the full size bed and not the queen, I think we deserve it more!" Gajeel added on.

"I'm a have to agree with Gajeel on that. These two knuckle heads will throw each other off anyways might as well give them the full size." Jellal said taking Gajeel side.

"EXCUSE ME METAL HEAD I THINK I DESERVE THE QUEEN SIZE BED AND THE STRIPPER OF THERE CAN BUNK WITH YOU GUYS!" Natsu shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel retorted.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN WHO IS GONNA BUNK WITH THEM?! CUZ I KNOW FOR SURE THAT YOU AIN'T TALKING ABOUT ME!" Gray joined.

"I CALLED YOU A FUCKING METAL HEAD AND YEA YOU ARE BUNKING WITH THEM YOU PERVY POPSICLE!" Natsu shouted back.

"OMG GUYS SHUT UP! THE FUCK YOU GUYS STILL ARGUING ABOUT WE SHOULD JUST HAVE ME AND GAJEEL SLEEP IN THE QUEEN AND NATSU AND GRAY SLEEP IN THE FULL SIZE BED, SIMPLE AS THAT!" Jellal finally joined in once again.

"AGREED!" Gajeel took his side.

"HELL NO!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

"SIMPLE AS THAT MY ASS JELLAL, YOU SHOULD JUST STAND TO THE SIDE BEING A GOOD BOY GETTING READY TO CALM ERZA DOWN LIKE SHE YOUR DOG!" Gray said something he really shouldn't have.

"Hey Gray~? Would you like to repeat that for me~? Hehehe." Jellal is starting to get really pissed.

"Oh shi-" Gray didn't even get to finish because Jellal went and attacked him full on force.

Gajeel and Natsu goes "WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!" in the background while pumping their fist in the air with each woot.

Meanwhile, Laxus stood there hearing them complain and bicker about the sleeping arrangement turning into an all out flame war.. 'I'm sorry Mira but I can't stand this anymore, these damn children ARE-GOING-DOWN!'

Laxus starts stomping towards the boys with a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes have a glare of the predator. "All you boys do is complain, complain, complain and argue, argue, argue. Ever heard of APPRECIATING SOMETHING AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING EVERY DAMN SECOND OF THE DAY!" Laxus roared. All the boys stopped then looked at him and said at the same time "no" with a straight face then went back to what they were doing previously.

"That's it I'm gonna murder you guys!" He then started beating them all up to a pulp but of course that isn't so easy knowing these boys. Yet, Laxus isn't stupid he knows these idiots so well and he was prepared for them to fight back.

Natsu punched Laxus in the face and Laxus kicked Natsu in the stomach which send him flying across the room a bit. Gajeel uppercut Laxus which caused the blonde to stumble back. Jellal took that advantage and went to kick at his legs and Laxus fell but he caught himself with a hand-stand and spin kicked Jellal in the face then he landed back on his feat getting ready to fight off Gray and Gajeel. Gajeel went for him making it seem he was going to punch Laxus in the face, Laxus got ready to block.

Gajeel passed him.

Laxus was surprised, then he realized what was about to happen but it was to late. Gray went and punch Laxus in the stomach full force. Laxus coughed up some spit, and fell to his knees holding his stomach. He then had determination in his eyes for he does not want to get beaten by these idiots. He got back up stumbling a bit then he turned around and ran for Gray and Gajeel. He lift his right arm and formed his hand into a fist and went to punch Gajeel and Gajeel prepared himself. Laxus at last second didn't punch Gajeel but instead slapped him real hard that it echo through the room. Gajeel was in shock and Laxus used that as an advantage to knee Gajeel's stomach real hard. Gajeel collapsed. 'Done.' Laxus thought to himself.

Then Natsu came running from behind the blonde and Jumped on his back holding his arms back. Gray went to attack Laxus. Laxus then did two quick back flips with Natsu still on his back then he did a front flip and landed on his back on purpose to land on top of Natsu. He felt Natsu loosen his grip and he shook Natsu off of him and got up on his feet. Then he saw gray run towards him and round-house kick gray. Gray flew back a bit. Laxus then turned around to see Natsu still on the floor, he then grabbed Natsu's arm turn around and threw the pink hair boy over his shoulder's. Natsu landed with a big bang. 'Done.' He thought to himself once again.

Gray saw his sensei flip his best friend over his shoulder. He grinned. He like the idea of the teacher not holding back so neither should he. Gray got ready in a fighting stance and Laxus saw this 'not holding back huh, then neither should I. That wouldn't be fair' He smirked. Laxus also got into a fighting stance. Gray was the first one to make a move, he ran towards Laxus and then jumped to the side on the couch's edge and quickly bounced off. He end up behind Laxus like he planned and did a spin kick to Laxus side. Laxus flinched in pain but rebuttal by spinning around to face Gray and he grabbed Gray's face. He push the raven hair boy head to the floor hard. Gray felt dizzy but soon snapped out of it and jumped back up to his feet and quickly punch Laxus across the face before Laxus had a chance to block it. Laxus stood straight with his head turned to the direction Gray punched him. He then slowly turn his head to face Gray and he slowly took three steps back. Then he charged for Gray and punch the boy real hard in the face but Gray blocked his punch with he arms shielding his face. The impact of the punch caused Gray to slide back quite a bit. Laxus jumped back a bit and started running towards the wall, which Gray was close to, and once Laxus neared the wall he stepped on it with his left leg and bounce off doing a back flip. He use his right leg to kick Gray on top his head. Gray collapsed immediately cause of the damage Laxus caused to his hard head earlier. 'Done, one more to go' Laxus then look up to see Jellal standing their pissed off.

Jellal still was pissed off at what gray said about Erza and now he was even more pissed to be knocked down by a simple spin kick. "Sensei~ hehehe. How do feel about getting embarrassed in front of Mira once she see's only me going over there and saying how you beat up the students but yet you got beat by me~? Jellal the nice _weak_ boy in the group~ hehehe." Laxus notice this boy is no joke and won't be defeated easily but now Laxus himself was even more pissed that Jellal mentioned Mira in this. "Listen boy, that would never happen all I need to think about is whooping you're ass then Mira being angry at me for beating **all you're asses. **He then cracked his knuckles and neck and got ready to fight. Jellal ran to him and Laxus waiting for him to get close to him. When Jellal got close getting ready to hit Laxus, the blonde sensei punch the blue haired boy and Jellal was knocked out.

.

.

.

or so he thought.

Laxus looks down at Jellal. "Hmm all talk boy but it only took one punch for you to go lights out. HAHAHA" Laxus started laughing cockily. Jellal smirked which went unnoticed and before Laxus knew it Jellal quickly came to a handstand and spin kick his sensei in the face with all his might. "Payback bitch~" Jellal then went and quickly punch Laxus in the stomach four times. Then he uppercut Laxus in the stomach and then kneed him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach which left Laxus soaring across the room. "Don't look down on me sensei~ hehehe~" Laxus tried getting up but Jellal stepped on him. Laxus couldn't get his leg off him and he felt too weak with the damage the other boys caused him. "Nighty night Laxus~" Jellal finished him of with a kick to the face. "The next time we end up in a fight I want it to be just me and you cause this win doesn't feel right." Jellal said to the unconscious Laxus.

* * *

**\- Back in the girl's room -**

"FINALLY! I finished dinner for everyone! WOO!" Lucy cheered

"ok, ok Lucy calm you're nipples." Mira said to the overreacting Lucy.

Lucy looks down at her chest and mumbled to herself "My nipples?"

"Aren't the guys taking to long to get here?" Mavis asked. "Yea they were suppose to be here a few minutes ago." Mira responded.

"Let's go check on them." Lisanna suggested. "Yea" Everyone agreed.

* * *

The girls except Lucy entered the boys room and all their eyes widen and mouths hanged low.

Laxus was knocked out near the wall on the other side of the room. Gajeel was knocked out near the kitchen. Natsu was knocked out near the couch and Gray was knocked out near Natsu. Jellal was sitting on the couch watching t.v laughing at something that happen in the show but soon stopped when he hears Mira's voice.

"What on earth happen in here?!" Mira shouted at Jellal.

"Well you see what had happen was..." Jellal explained everything that happen. Erza turned around to hide her blushing face from Jellal. It went noticed by him anyways and he blushed a bit thinking back at why he got so angry.

"Well Mr. Defender when **all** the knuckle heads wake up tell them to heat up the dinner nad you won't be eating dinner till they wake up and you can't wake them up." Mavis said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Jellal responded.

"Also, tell Laxus to speak to me next thing in the Morning if he wakes up to late and if he doesn't wake up late tell him to see me **immediatly.**" Mira told Jellal.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Jellal stuttered with a sweat drop.

Lucy walk in the room last since she was finishing the last touches to the dinner. Then she saw Natsu beaten and unconscious on the floor. _Boom boom boom boom. Boomboom boom boom. Boomboomboomboom. _Lucy's heart starts to race real fast and she doesn't know why. She knows that it was just the boys playing around but her heart aches at Natsu in that state. A picture of her dead mom in the hospital bed flashed in her mind all of a sudden. 'The promise' was went through Lucy's mind. _BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM. _Her heart is thumping louder and harder. Then she collapsed.

.

.

"LUUUCCCYY!"

* * *

**Well that's it for this ch. and look at that a quick update.**

**please reveiw guys I really wanna hear what you guys are thinking about the story so far.**

***the _Kaching_ part was suppose to be like the phone snail from one piece xP**

***That was me talking not Lucy. the reason I said it that way was Bcuz I was getting into the story and actually imagine a sexy man behind the desk.**

**Also, who else likes angry Jellal I know I do.**


	6. Vaca! Part 2

**BAMM another chapter**

**CinderGhetto: **1\. Weird name lol.

2\. Those weren't battle scenes pssshhhhh. They were mere fights, not related pssshhhh.

**Someone: **1\. Thank you! I will keep writing cuz believe it or not but you're review push my will to write this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**_Previously on TL_**

_Lucy walk in the room last since she was finishing the last touches to the dinner. Then she saw Natsu beaten and unconscious on the floor. Boom boom boom boom. Boomboom boom boom. Boomboomboomboom. Lucy's heart starts to race real fast and she doesn't know why. She knows that it was just the boys playing around but her heart aches at Natsu in that state. A picture of her dead mom in the hospital bed flashed in her mind all of a sudden. 'The promise' was went through Lucy's mind. BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM. Her heart is thumping louder and harder. Then she collapsed. _

_._

_._

_"LUUUCCCYY!"_

* * *

"LUUUCCCYY!" Everyone was surprise to see the 'celestial' blonde collapsed all of a sudden.

Erza ran up to her quicker than the others. "Hey Luce wake up! What happen!?"

Everyone had fret written all over there faces. Jellal pushed through the group of girls and picked Lucy up bridal style "Where you wanna take her?" He asked.

"Take her to the sofa bed in our room" Mira replied. Jellal did as she said and Ran towards the girls room and stood in front of the door as Juvia unlocks it for him to enter first. Then Juvia ran past him to pull out the bed from the sofa bed. Jellal lay Lucy down on the bed and cover her with a blanket.

"Juvia is worried about Love rival. Why did she collapsed all of a sudden?" Juvia sounded so worried.

"I don't know but shouldn't we call a doctor or take her to the hospital!?" Lisanna asked.

Erza walk and stood next to Jellal, who was still by Lucy's side, and knelt next to her and felt her forehead "She doesn't have a fever or anything." Erza confirmed.

"What should we do Mavis?" Mira asked, at this point she doesn't no what to do, Lucy fainting was to sudden.

"We should let her rest and wait for her to wake up and if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow at least around 3:00 p.m then we will take her to the hospital immediately." Mavis responded sternly.

"Ok till then lets watch her and save another dinner plate for her. Let's eat guys." Mira started going towards the food and then started serving everyone who were still conscious.

"THAT DAMN BLUE HAIRED BRAT IS GONNA PAY!" A familiar manly voice boomed next door.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY RIGHT NOW!" Three familiar boys voices boomed next door as well.

"That's it!" Mira yelled. The white haired sensei had a demon-ish aura surrounding her and she stomped her way to the next door room. _Knock knock. _Natsu answered the door. "Hello this is the boy side of the Fairy Tail residence how may I help yo- oh shit! RUN GUYS RUNNN!" Natsu was terrified at the creature he opened the door for and ran for his life in side the room.

"Who was at the door that made you shit yourself hahaha... oh" Gray saw who was at the door and started to run with Natsu inside the bedroom. Gajeel looked at the door way along with Laxus. They both ran with Natsu and Gray inside the Hideout, also known as their bedroom.

Mira walked inside and headed for the bedroom. "You boys wanna fight and bicker so much. Then come out and fight with me. huh? how 'bout it sounds fun right?" She continues to walk until she reached the door, she twist the knob and like she hoped they were to scared and didn't lock it. Meaning she doesn't have to pay for a broken door. She enters the room and continues her walk, then she comes to a halt. She turns her head side to side looking for the boys. Looking, Looking, "Come out, come out where ever you are~" She sing songs creepily. 'Found them'. Mira takes one step forward, then the very next second she dash toward the boys and start beating them up.

"WE'RE SOORRRYYYY!" They shouted in pain.

* * *

The yelling was heard from next door where the others are. "Well aren't they having fun." Jellal said sarcastically.

"Yup, so much" Lisanna agreed

"Juvia agrees as well."

"So do I, they sound like their having a blast!" Erza added with a fake smile.

"Well the students at are school always end up having 'fun', especially them." Mavis finger quoted the word 'fun'.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? They sound like they're being murdered." Levy obviously didn't get the sarcasm.

Juvia went up to her and patted her on the head "Sarcasm sweetie, it was sarcasm."

Levy had a teary face "Mannn now I feel dumb, thanks a lot guys."

"You're welcome." Lisanna smiled childishly. Levy continues to pout which got everyone to laugh and it lit up the room.

"I'm back!" Mira cheered. The boys were behind her all beaten up and shivering. "Go eat guys!"

"HAI!" They said scared.

* * *

**Everyone is asleep and in their rooms Lucy P.O.V**

_"Please Lucy! Please realize already, I don't want you to keep suffering! Please sweetie!" My mom beg me._

_"Realize what mom!? I don't know what you are talking!" I cried out desperately. "Mom!" _

_"-blank-" My mom is saying something to me but I can't hear her! Then she started to fade away in front of me. _

_"MOM!" DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! MOOOOOOOM!" I desperately ran after her but she disappeared from my sights_

"MOM!" I shot straight up in a sitting position and started breathing hard. I looked around and see that I'm at the hotel room on the sofa-couch. I don't remember falling asleep.

"Lucy are you ok?" Erza asked me with so much concern. Oh, I woke her up.

"Yea I'm fine Erza, sorry to wake you up." I closed my eyes and smile sweetly to her. I can't help my habit.

"Luce can I ask you something?"

"You already did haha just kidding. Go ahead."

She sat up and looked serious. "Will you be willing to trust me, Luce?" My eyes widen. I can't, I really can't. I'm scared.

"I'm sorry Erza I can't, as a matter of fact I can't trust any of you right now. Don't get me wrong I love all you guys but we only met for a month." I apologize. **_At that moment I never knew me not trusting her would make my life worse._** "I'm really sorry." I feel bad. There is this pang in my heart.

Her eyes showed sadness. Why does she want me to trust her so much? "Erza why do you want me to trust you so much?"

"Because, you look so lost and sad." What is she talking about? I smile all the time to hide it and I know my eyes don't lie so I close them.

"What? I smile all the time." I told her smiling.

"I know, I also know the difference between a fake smile and a real one." She said. "My life was filled with fake smile and real smiles. Everyone around me. My _friends_, strangers, and my family." I didn't know what to say. I did notice she had a different tone when she mentioned friends.

"Basically, you're smile can't fool me." She summed up. "By the way, you didn't think I forgot about our conversation earlier." She grinned.

"Hahaha I was hoping to be honest." I scratch the back of my head.

"Well I notice how you act around Natsu, like when you first met him you ran up to him saying "**Natsu I miss you!" **then you went and hugged him." She mocked me.

"-fake gasp- I don't sound like that, besides... That proves nothing." I sound childishly stubborn.

"Uh-huh sure and yes you do." She sticks her tongue out at me. Gasp, how dare she. Oooh Light bulb. I look her dead in the eye and smirked evilly.

"Lucy" She looked at me unsure of what I was gonna do and started backing away a bit. "Why ya smirking like that?"

"Well I can't just _**give**_ you information without getting information" I start off "So Erza, tell me, how are things between you and Jellal. Hmmm." I started getting closer to her.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking a-about?" She stuttered while blushing a bit. AWWWW.

"Oh I know you know what I mean." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"W-w-well you have to tell me how long you knew Natsu first. HA!" She said sounding like she got one over me when she don't.

"Over 13 years." I stated plainly.

"IF IT WASN'T HARD FOR YOU TO SAY IT. WHY STALL FOR SO LONG?!" She whisper-yelled so they others won't wake up.

"Like I said I can't just _**give**_ you information without getting information but since I gave you info first then tell me what I wanna know, redhead."

"Well, we a-aren't dating but I-I do l-l-like him and I-I'm sure h-he l-l-l-likes me b-b-back." She said shyly, while looking down and her face turning the same color as her hair.

"Awww! You look so adorable when you blush Erza... -stare-" I wanna just attack her with a hug, she is too adorable right now.

"W-why are you staring at me?" Erza said. Once again backing away slowly but this time I crawled towards her, like a predator ready to pounce on the prey.

"Erza, do you know what I take after my mom?" I ask her creepily.

"W-what?"

"Her love and obsession for cute and adorable things and _people." _I emphasized on people in a creepy way.

She was at the edge of the bed and I took that moment to pounce on her and give her a bear hug. We both off the bed fell with a thud.

"Lucy!? What are you doing." Oooh la-la she stopped stuttering.

"Erza, do you notice how cute you are. I feel bad for Jellal he has to hold himself from pouncing on you but lucky for me I have no restraint for adorable people. Mannn Erza I love you~. Too kawaii~" I can't take how adorable she is.

"L-Lucy, i-i-isn't this wro- HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!" She whispered harshly. Well she still thinking about the others that's good because to be honest I totally forgot.

"Erza, you sound so kawaii when you stutter out of shyness, please stutter more." Ok, ok I know I sound creepy, like **real creepy **but I have a weird fetish for cute and adorable things. I think I got it from my mom since she is obsessed with cute things. So,that's why I'm like this. **I can't help it.**

"Lucy I will not keep stuttering when you are acting like this." She said sternly. If she wanna be stubborn then I will be stubborn back.

"Oooh really~ not even when I start touching here." I start sliding my finger up her side till I almost touched her boob.

"hmm L-L-Lucy s-stop you w-win. Please s-sto- hmwah! LUCY!?" I groped her boob, AWWW omg her moan was too cute and she stuttering again. I. Want. To. Hear. More.

"Erza, I can't hold back anymore." I said.

"WHAT!? YOU CALL THAT HOLDING BACK!? LUCY GET OFF ME!" She yelled. She was now fighting back trying to pry me off her.

"Oooh feisty aren't we~ Well I don't plan on losing Erza scarlet. I think you should let me do what I want since you're my best friend, aren't I right?"

"No, not one bit." She stated. Aw dang it.

"Well too bad I will obtain you!"

"You're not even making sense!"

Then we started yelling back and forth. She still trying to pry me off and I'm still trying to push her down. Then we froze. and looked in the same direction which was towards the bedroom down and there stood...

"IT IS FOUR IN DA MORNING AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? HAVING A TOUCHY TOUCHY AFFAIR WITH EACH OTHER. IF YOU GUYS ARE THAT CLOSE THEN AT LEAST DO IT QUIETLY OR NOT HERE AT ALL!" Mira looks so pissed of I can practically see the 'tick off' mark on the corner of her forehead.

"Well you see, what had happen was" I got off Erza and stood up and so did she "Erza was being really adorable and I couldn't hold back because of my weird fetish and I kept harassing this adorable creature next to me." I explained honestly.

"Creature!?" Erza probably is gonna stay stuck on that.

"Well looks like a certain celestial blonde will be on cooking duty for all three days!" WHAT!?

"What!?"

"Yea and you Erza" She looks at the redhead sternly "will help her tomorrow with Lisanna"

"I accept my punishment." Erza then bows. Bruh, accept it too easily!

"Well, now that is clear. GO TO SLEEP!" Me and Erza zoomed to the sofa-bed and layed like a corpse in a coffin.

"Good." Mira nods her head and walk away.

I face Erza and she face me. "Erza I'm sorry 'bout earlier I couldn't help myself."

"It's ok Luce, I admit it was a bad experience but It was fun at the same time because we're friends and you didn't do it on purpose to bother me." She smiled

"Hey Erza, I promise that someday I could bring myself to trust you." I smile sincerely. Her eyes were getting drowsy.

"I can't wait -yawn- goodnight Lucy"

"Goodnight Erza." Then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Everyone wake up! Especially you three, Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna. Y'all have to cook breakfast for us so chop to it." Mira shouted.

Ugh what a horrible awakening. Erza and I start getting up very zombie like and Lisanna wakes up and walk around like freaking snow white. Boo, no fair we had a long night and this girl must of have a blissful sleep. NO FAIR! Then again, now that I think about it clearly. Wasn't it my fault.

"You to look like the walking dead hahaha." Mira laughed being very amused.

I look at her then at Erza, who is still sleepy, and then back at her. I got up and put my arms in front of me then tilt my head to the side. "Brains, brains, brains..." I kept repeating that walking after Mira who played along by backing away. Then I notice Lisanna near me and went after her, I caught her and bit her softly. She looks confuse.

"LISANNA NOOO!" Mira yelled over exaggerating. Then Lisanna got the memo and ruffled up her hair and walk like a zombie and started repeating brains. We both start going after the other girls, except Erza who joined us.

**Survivors vs. Zombies Normal p.o.v**

"I need more brains." Lucy mumbled while walking towards Levy.

"L-Lu-chan you wouldn't eat my brains I mean we're best friends. Don't you remember!?" Lucy walks closer to her still repeating brains.

"IT'S USELESS LEVY RUN!" Mavis shout as she run towards Levy and grabs her arm and runs off to the other side of the room. "Mira protect Juvia!"

Mira looks over at Juvia and see Erza going after her along with Lisanna. 'Shit she about to be block by them' Mira thought to herself 'I must hurry.' Mira dashes towards the group and grabbed a two pillows along the way. She aim for Erza and Lisanna heads and threw them so hard like a asteroid falling from space to earth. Erza doges it by a hair and Lisanna got hit full force and fell backwards. "Nee-san!?" Lisanna was in shock but said it in a zombie voice.

"I'm not you're nee-san anymore" Mira looked away from Lisanna's gaze and continue after Juvia. 'I'm sorry Lisanna.' Mira apologized to younger sister who isn't human anymore.

"Zombie troops come here!" Lucy yelled. Erza and Lisanna went to her. "Ok I'll be the tactician here, ok? Meaning I won't go out to the battle field unless very necessary." Lisanna and Erza nod their heads in understanding. "Ok, here's the plan, Lisanna you'll go after Mavis and Levy, Erza you'll after Mira and Mavis."

"Uh, Lucy why is Erza going after Mavis and my sis instead of Juvia?" Lisanna questioned her. "Simple, I am not a combat person but brains and you and Erza are combat people. Basically Mavis is a good protector and so is Mira BUT Mira has a weakness." Both their eyes went a bit wide. "Weakness?" They asked in unison. "Yes, you!" She points at Lisanna.

"Me?" Lisanna looked surprised. Lucy nod to answer her.

"What about Juvia, are you gonna tell us what we are gonna do with her?"

"Oh leave her to me, if it goes as planned then it will be easy to deal with her. Anyways, here we go, what you guys are gonna do is..." She explains the plan.

"OK LET'S DO THIS THANG!" Lucy screamed. "Game start."

Lucy sits on the sofa-bed folding her legs and arms, waiting patiently. She has everything planned out, now she is waiting for it to unfold.

Erza zombie walked towards Mavis group along with Lisanna. As soon as they got close to Mavis, Erza did a quick turn and went for Lisanna, she pulls Lisanna by the arm to bring her closer to the redhead herself and when there heads where close, Erza whispers "Are you ready?" and Lisanna replied a quick yes. Then all of a sudden, Erza flips Lisanna over and the white short haired girl hit the floor with a bang. 'Dang she was suppose to go easy.' Lucy thought to herself as she winced. 'That surprisingly didn't hurt.' Lisanna's impress at how good Erza can control her strength.

Mira saw this and was shocked and quickly getting angry at the scarlet hair teen. "Erza, how dare you flip my precious little sister." A dark aura surrounds her. Mira walks towards Mavis group, Lisanna, and Erza. "Come get me... **HAG**!" Erza tempted Mira and she fell for it. "Hag~ Oh now, now Erza where did you learn such disrespectful words?~" She is gradually getting more pissed off.

Mira left Juvia by herself and everyone else was distracted by Mira. 'NOW!' Lucy yelled in her head. The blonde teen walks towards Juvia, of course zombie like, "Juvia~" Lucy calls her name in a sing song voice.

"L-love rival, where did you come from." Juvia starts backing away until she bumped into the wall. "Juvia I'm a need you to use that imagination, ok? Close your eyes and imagine that I am Gray." Her became hearts and she closed them. "Gray-sama" Juvia mumbles.

"Now Juvia, don't listen to my words with my voice, hear Gray's voice speaking my words." Juvia nods her head. 'Wow she is very obedient when it comes to Gray.' Lucy was impressed.

"Juvia, I'm going to hug you, ok?" Lucy told Juvia. "Yes Gray-sama, you can do anything to Juvia."

'Wow Juvia must really love him.' Is what went through her head before she went and hug Juvia. "Now can I have a nibble at your neck Juvia."

Juvia nods her head. Lucy went and lightly bit her neck. "Sorry Juvia this is where it ends because now your on the zombie team." Lucy had told her.

"-gasp- Juvia has fell for love rivals trick. Bad love rival." She pouts and wags her finger at Lucy.

"What am I a dog, wait don't answer that. Any who, Juvia I need you to sneakily bite Levy softly." Lucy commanded. Juvia shakes her head no. Lucy was dumbfounded. "What do you mean no?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Juvia means that Juvia won't listen to love rival." Juvia gave a humph afterwords.

"I'll get Gray to hug you if you go bite levy, I promise and I never break my promises." Lucy stated plainly, not wanting to have a childish argument with the blue hair girl. Juvia zombie walk towards the group but then ducked and slipped through the group and bit levy. "TOO QUICK!" Lucy was shocked at how fast she did this but she regained her composure. "LISANNA, ERZA NOW! JUVIA AND LEVY TRY TO FOLLOW UP!" Lucy instructed.

Erza grabbed Mavis from behind and Lisanna grabbed Mira from behind. Levy and Juvia quickly reacted understanding what to do now. Levy bit Mira softly and Juvia bites Erza? Everyone was confused at this, including Mira.

They all looked around trying to find where there assistant principle disappeared to. "Ma- -muffles-" Lucy wasn't able to call out to Mavis for the said person muffle her by covering her mouth with her hand. "So your the tactician behind this. Interesting. You know you can help out the student council with you strategic ways." Mavis told Lucy. "How 'bout it? Why don't you join the student council? Eww." Mavis felt Lucy lick her palm, she flung her hand back and wiped the saliva off with her shirt.

"RUFF!" Lucy bark and flung herself and bit Mavis. "TEAM ZOMBIE WINS!" Lucy announced/cheered.

"YAY!" Lisanna cheered along while Erza had a victory smile placed upon her face.

The other girls had a depressing arua of defeat surrounding them. "Oooh Idea, since the three girls who won the game, well won. We should give the losing team a punishment, agree team?"

"Agreed"

"The losing team is on cleaning and cooking duty today." Lucy said very cheerfully.

"Oooh nice one Lucy, I'm guessing you had this ALL figured out." Mira said.

"No, it was very coincidental. Not joking, not one bit." Lucy stated. Everyone deadpanned.

"W-wow things were certainly in your favor Lu-chan." Levy giggled.

"For real, I'm actually pretty happy about that. Well, hop to it time to cook breakfast." Lucy sticked her tongue out. Then her, Lisanna, and Erza goes to the sofa-couch and layed down and started watching t.v.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter.**

**1\. I did do a fan service scene with Erza and Lucy just in case I have male fans who is reading my story, so that was a treat for you guys. As for the girls, if you guys want a fan service of a yaoi-ish scene or a specific couple then let me know in the reviews and I'll do my best to fit them in my story without my story going off track.**

**2\. For those of you who are POSSIBLY wondering when the drama will start well don't worry it is closer than you think I just want to put a lot of comedy and fun moments before I start getting to the drama. I honestly hate drama scenes that have forced comedy throw in out of no where because then it isn't dramatic anymore... just plain stupid.**

**3\. Please review guys I honestly want to what you guys think about the story whether it may be negative or positive. something you want to point out. ANYTHING, I just need to know so I can make this enjoyable for y'all. Please review. Bye guys, love ya 3.**


	7. Vaca! part 3

**Here is another chapter**

**Terrakion96:** Well, I will certainly put this idea in. IDK if ya a girl/boy but I did say I will fit in fan service of any kind (I think) If it fits with the story and yours most certainly do (In a way). As a matter of fact I will start this chapter with this idea but if you don't mind I will make _tiny_ tweaks, I promise that it is _tiny_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V In the girls room**

Levy and Juvia were on cooking duty for the day and Mira and Mavis tidy up the hotel room.

"Hey are you guys almost done yet!?" Lucy yelled across the room.

"Almost, Lu-chan." Levy replied.

"By the way, what do you think the boys are doing?" Lisanna brought up.

"Probably sleeping or just watching T.V." Erza said.

Then it got quite... "HAHAHAHA!" All the girls started giggling or bust out laughing. "That was a good one, Erza." Mira complimented.

"We'll go check on them later." Mavis kept on giggling after that.

* * *

**In the boys room **

"ACHOO!" All the boys sneezed in sync.

"Well, that was weird." Jellal was freaked out by the synchronized sneeze between them all.

"Yea it was." Everyone agreed, except Natsu, who was staring off into space.

"Hey flame brain, what thinking about?" Gray asked.

"That Lisanna would defiantly enjoy having sex with me. I mean it would hurt at first bu-"

"HAHAHA, your kidding me right!? It wouldn't hurt her at all as a matter of fact when you stick it in her, she would be like "**Natsu stick it in already!" **When you already did. HAHAHA!" Gray continued in his fit of laughter.

"Excuse me, I have a BIG member unlike you, shrimp d*ck." Natsu retorted. Gajeel and the rest snickered at this.

"Oh I don't know why you guys are laughing, I have big member myself. My member is the burrito while you guys are the crumbs." Gray said sounding proud of himself.

"That doesn't make sense. Plus, my member is obviously bigger than you guys. You guys are just a pebble in comparison to my mountain." Gajeel scoffed.

"Excuse me but who is the oldest and strongest? ME! Meaning my member exceeds all of you in many ways!" Laxus roared.

"Ha! PSYCHE OLD MAN! You wish but mine is superior than all y'all" Gajeel announced.

"YOU WISH METAL HEAD! EVERYONE KNOWS THE GREATEST ONE IS ME!" Natsu stood on the sofa-bed like he the king.

"HEY FLAME BREATH!"

"WHAT ICE PRINCESS!"

"MY MEMBER IS THE GREATEST. I'M THE ROYAL KING WHILE YOU ALL ARE THE PEASANTS!" Gray said as if he really was the king.

"Ok I'm not gonna sit quietly ANYMORE when you guys are trying to hurt my pride! I might as well say that my member is obviously bigger. I bet when me and Erza do it, she will go crazy for it." Jellal said highly proud of himself.

"OH SO YOU WANNA BRING IN HOW OUR WOMAN NOW HUH!?" Laxus yelled. "WELL MIRA WILL BE AT MY COMMAND TO GET THIS BAD BOY BECAUSE ITS THAT GREAT!"

"HAHAHA HOW YOU GUYS MAKE ME LAUGH. JUVIA MOST CERTAINLY WILL ACCEPT MY CANDY LIKE IT WAS HER FAVORITE TREAT!"

"HA! THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU SHE DON'T CARE THAT YOUR CANDY IS A FREAKING NERD!" Natsu laughed so hard he couldn't breath.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S VERY TRUE BUT IF WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HOW OUR MEMBER PLEASES OUR WOMAN THEN, MY BIG BOY WILL PLEASE LEVY VERY NICELY!" Gajeel grinned after saying that.

"JUVIA MAY BE IN LOVE WITH ME AND ACCEPT ME BUT I WON'T DISAPPOINT HER WHEN IT COMES TO THIS, DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE CARES OR NOT. BECAUSE I CARE!" He pointed south on his body.

Then all of a sudden Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, and Laxus squat down in a corner and start whispering to each other.

"Do you think that his little boy will disappoint Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"No I don't even think that that little boy can disappoint Juvia, I mean she is crazy in love with him."Jellal answered.

"But, maybe he is so disappointing that even Juvia can't deal with." Gajeel pointed out and everyone gasps.

"You have a point there." Laxus agreed.

"WILL Y'ALL AT LEAST KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY WHISPER!" Gray shouted. He is so irritated with these fools that he is about to take extreme measures to get them to shut up. 'I can't believe I'm gonna go this far to show them my boy isn't little.' Gray was at disbelief with himself.

"I'm a show you proof that my 'little' boy in actually a big boy." Gray said with determination in his eyes.

'He wouldn't dare!' The rest of the boys thought. Sadly for them, they were wrong. Gray pulled his pant and boxers down and showed them his big boy. "DOES HE LOOK LITTLE TO YOU!" He shouted at them.

"Well I must admit as a man, that he isn't little but I should also let you know its because I am a man that I will have to say THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!" Natsu argued. Then he also pulled down his pants and boxers. Now his big boy was exposed.

"..."

"Ya stay speechless boys." Natsu said cockily.

"I don't know why you are being so cocky for cause we are speechless at the fact you think you were all that bigger when your about the same as Gray." Laxus stated. Then everyone started laughing at the salamander.

"Well I wanna prove that my member is bigger than those two." Jellal said as he started unbuckling his pants. "Me too!" Laxus and Gajeel also started taking off there bottom clothing.

"We might as well take off our shirt, I mean I think we look weird with just our shirts." Jellal suggested.

All the boys nod there heads in agreement and start taking off their shirts. Showing there abs and all there glory.

"Well its obvious who is biggest and who is smallest." Laxus said. "Me and Gajeel are the biggest Jellal comes in second and Natsu, Gray come last." Laxus resulted.

"WHAT!?" They two idiotic best friends yelled in unison.

Before any more arguing takes place, the door opens and the girls walk in. "Hey guys breakfast is ready." Levy announced. All the boys froze in shock and embarrassment.

"L-LAXUS!?"

"Gray-sama!~ 3"

"J-J-Jellal, what are Y-you doing?!"

"Natsu!?"

"G-GAJEEL!? SO BIG!"

Every girl yelled there mans name aloud at the same time, except Lucy and Mavis. For Mavis, she dashed out to go get two cameras. As for Lucy, she got distracted by Mira, Levy, and Erza who stutter so cutely, she starts stalking them like a predator. She got closer, closer, so close, and she got close enough to Levy and almost pounced but Mavis pulls her back and hands her a camera.

"Lucy start taking pictures of them but exclude their members. Make sure to get teaser photo though." Mavis told Lucy.

"On it!" Lucy responded.

The pair starts taking picture after picture in different angles that they are allowed. The got pictures of there upper body only mostly and Lucy took some teaser photos like Mavis told her to. She got pictures of the boys upper body but just above the member. She also took picture of the girls, who faces were red and Juvia had a small nose bleed, they just look so cute.

The boys finally realize reality and dashed for their clothes and throw them on."E-ever heard of knocking!?" Jellal stuttered. Which was real cute to Lucy and she starts going for him until Mira picked her up and walk back to where she was previously. "What was that about!? She tried to go after me!" Jellal was very confused but Erza explained to everyone about Lucy's fetish, she didn't mention how she found out though. "OOOO" was all everyone said until they got back on topic.

"We have heard of knocking. We never heard of a group of boys being fully naked around each other." Mira answered Jellal's rhetorical question. "Explain."

"Hey I remember talking to Levy about pulling a prank you guys." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh yea I remember! We secretly placed cameras here right." Levy made a 'I remember that' face.

"So we can just know what happen, just in case they would lie to us." Lisanna said.

"I have the video on my laptop. I'll got get it." Lucy starts going to the door until all the boys yelled "NOOO!" and starts chasing her.

The other girls were holding the boys back and Juvia yelled "RUN LOVE RIVAL! RUUUUNN!"

Then Lucy dash for her laptop and came back. She starts the video and the girls mouth hang open while the boys shake in fear.

"I-I-I don't k-know what to think of this." Mira admitted.

"W-well it's time for breakfast everyone! Hurry before it gets cold!" Mavis shouted changing the subject.

* * *

After the some what awkward breakfast, everyone got dressed and went to the beach.

"Yosshhh we are finally at the beach!" Natsu shouted to the sky while stretching.

"Well let's go to the waters!" Lucy shouted. Then Lucy holds Gray back and Juvia notice but she looks at a distant. Lucy notice this and a smirk was placed on her face so she lean in and whispered to Gray "Go hug Juvia."

He looks at Lucy very weirdly and asks why and she replies "Because I defiantly know you have a thing for her and she obviously loves you so go hug her." Lucy then push him towards Juvia's direction.

He just continue to walk towards Juvia and she blush a bit "Gray-sama~!" She yells excitingly. He then grab her by the arm and pulls her into a hug. "G-Gray-sama." Gray then let her go and ran towards the others. She stood there in awe. Lucy came running up from behind her and said "Told you I don't break my promises" then she ran past Juvia towards the ocean with the others.

'Gray-sama hugged me!" Juvia believed this was the happiest moment in her life. A little girl came walking up to her and tapped her on the back, this caught Gray's attention. "H-hey Nee-san can you help me find my m-mommy and daddy -sniffle- I-I -sniffle- can't find them -sniffle- please help me." The girl begged. Juvia looks to the down to see the girl, she bends down and pats her on the head "Juvia would love to help you. What's your name sweetie?"

"Asuka." The girl sniffled. Gray walks up to them and asks what's wrong and Juvia tells him what happen. "Ok Asuka wanna ride on my shoulders until we find your mom." Gray offered. Asuka nods while wiping her tears off. Gray then bent down so the Asuka can get on his shoulders and then he stood up and looks at Juvia. "Where do you want to start?" He asks her.

"Wait a sec darling. Hey sweetie what's your mom and dad's name?" Juvia asks her.

"Bisca and Alzack."

"Thank you." Juvia thanks her and starts walking while Gray follows.

They started calling out Asuka's parents name. Gray stops at a ice cream parlor and starts drooling, along with Asuka, over the triple choco banana strawberry sundae split. Juvia notices Gray wasn't walking with her and turns around to see him paying for two of the sundae splits and one blue berry ice cream cone. She see's him walking with a sundae split in one hand and the ice cream cone in the other while Asuka holds the second sundae split. Gray hands the ice cream cone over to Juvia.

"I know you love blue berry out of everything and the didn't have a split so I got you a cone." He smiled as he hands her the cone.

"Gray-sama~ Thank you." She smiles. Her smile was very beautiful and captivating for Gray. He was tempted to do something but he doesn't know what.

"My, my young people these days be so daring." Lady 1 whispers loudly to Lady 2.

"I know right but they are adorable together." Lady 2 whispers back.

As they walk past the gossiping lady's, Juvia blushes a bit at what they were talking about. "Gray-sama~ you hear that they think we look cute together." She tells him excitingly. Before he can reply he hears a lady call out the little girls name.

"ASUKA!" A lady with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, the lower section of her hair is tied into a thick braid. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is wearing red lipstick.

"ASUKA!" A man with short, spiky hair, and a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.

"MOMMY. DADDY!" Asuka yells at the two adults running their way.

"You guys must be Bisca and Alzack, Asuka's parents." Gray said to them.

"Yes we are. Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Bisca thanks him while Alzack takes Asuka from Gray shoulders and place her on his own.

"Never leave our side again, Asuka!" Bisca scolds her.

"O-ok mommy." She starts tearing up and Bisca walks up to her and wipes her tears away. They start walking away when Alzack turns around to thank them again then continues walking forward.

Gray and Juvia watches them walk away. Gray turns around to go back to the ocean with the others and starts walking until Juvia stops him by grabbing onto his wrist. Gray looks her way to see her looking down at the sand, slowly rising her head with a light blush across her face.

"Gray-sama I love you." Her eyes shining and her blush was something she doesn't do.

Gray was feeling that urge again still not knowing what it is. Juvia lets go of his wrist and walks ahead of him, he watches her walk away 'Don't leave' went through his head as he dash after her. He grab her wrist and spun her around, he uses his right arm to wrap around her waist and his left hand to caress her cheek. "I love you too Juvia." was all he said as he presses his lips against hers. Juvia was honestly shocked but wrap her arms around his neck and he let his left arm join his right. They were in their own little world...

* * *

"Take that Levy!" Lucy yells while splashing Levy.

"Hahaha stop Lu-chan." Levy splashes back.

They continue to have a splash fight when Lucy eyes Lisanna and Levy notices. Lucy had a smirk on her face and looks at Levy as if trying to tell her what to do with her gestures. Levy caught on.

"1,2,3, GO!" Lucy yelled.

Levy and Lucy started to splash Lisanna. Lisanna didn't expect it to she let out a kya. Lucy and Levy kept laughing while splashing her.

"Oh yea you guys think you can double gang me." Lisanna grinned while trying to splash them back. "ERZA! LUCY AND LEVY ARE ATTACKING ME!"

'Oh no' The two girls thought at the same time. "Ruuunnnn Lu-chan ruuuunnn!" Levy yells as she starts running, Lucy joins her in the sprinting but it is difficult to go at a great speed considering they are in the ocean.

"Oh so now our friends wanna double gang~. Well that isn't fair~. Let's go two on two~." Erza sing song.

Her and Lisanna starts splashing Lucy and Levy. They couldn't splash back because they're stuck on defense. Lucy tries really hard to think of a way to be on offense.

"Levy do you have any idea's how we can put them on the defense instead of us?" Lucy asked her.

"I'm trying to think to Lu-chan but its hard with Erza on her side." Levy pointed out.

Lucy kept on thinking, she got off track by wondering how this got competitive... 'COMPETITIVE!' she had a Aha moment. 'The boys are always competitive' She thought before she yells a certain boys name.

"GAJEEL, LEVY NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Lucy yells. Levy looks over at Lucy with a shock face and looks over her shoulder to see Gajeel coming their way.

"Yea Levy?"

"Uh we need your help in this splash battle against Erza and Lisanna." She points at them when they paused the splashing and is talking to Natsu.

Gajeel and Lucy look over there and see Natsu and the two girls getting ready to splash them. Then Gajeel starts splashing hard at that very moment, with Lucy and Levy following up after him.

Natsu's team start going on the offense as well. The two teams stay on the offense both wavering to the brink of defense.

"WE WILL WIN!" Natsu declared.

"You wish salamander!" Gajeel retorted.

"OH LOOK ITS THE DAMN PINK HAIR IDIOT, NATSU!" A black hair boy yelled, he was standing on shore. While a blonde hair boy snicker while the other black hair boy looks like he doesn't have a care for the world. Also, a girl with short white hair like Lisanna standing between the blond and non-caring black hair boys.

They were Yosai, Sting, Rouge and Yukino. For those who don't know Yukino has been with Sting and Rouge since middle school. Also she is slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She is wearing a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head.

Everyone stops splashing and looks at them. Natsu face is written with anger along with everyone else except Lucy, who was trying to comprehend what the heck is going on or what just happen.

"What the hell did you just call me Yosai!" Natsu was furious at the sight of those three especially Yosai. He starts storming up to them with Gajeel following second and the four girls after him.

"I didn't stutter." He said plainly.

"Oh snap look its metal head" Sting pointed at him "Wasn't he someone you _used_ to look up to." Sting asked Rogue emphasizing on the word used.

"Oh yea forgot he was there" Rogue says plainly.

"You three shouldn't be so mean to them." Yukino scold them. "They were playing peacefully until we interrupted."

"Shut up!" Yosai glared. Which Sting and Rogue glared at him in return.

"Don't talk to her like that." They both threaten him. Yosai backed up a bit with his hands in the air, mouthing the word 'ok' in repeat.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu busted out laughing. "Man even your dogs will bark at you from time to time. HAHAHAHA!" He continued in his fit of laughter but soon stopped when Lucy started walking towards them.

Everyone stares as she walks and then she stops in front of Yosai to extend her hand out. "Hello my name is Lucy. Nice to meet ya." She smiles sincerely.

He awkwardly shakes her hand while looking confuse along with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. "Hey my name is Yosai. This is Sting, Rogue and Yukino." He introduces.

"Uhm... Lucy I don't know if you haven't notice but... You aren't the type who can read the mood." Lisanna told her. Everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"I do know how to read the mood." She looks between Natsu and friends then Yosai and friends. "I, if you haven't notice, wanted to break it." with that she gave one more glance at Natsu and friends then gave a 'goodbye' nod to Yosai and friends then walk off towards Jellal, who was at their spot.

Everyone stood awkwardly.

"Oh wow I like her." Yukino blurts out.

Everyone stares at her.

"I'm going to get to know her better." With that she goes to where Lucy is and starts chatting with her.

Sting and Rogue sweat drops. "Well there goes our Yukino, always making friends that she finds fun." Sting says as he rubs the back of his head.

The rest chuckled along like they knew this already when they actually don't. "Well, to be honest I don't feel like arguing." Yosai said.

"Agree." Natsu said as everyone nods their heads.

"MINAAAA~" Lucy and Yukino yell. Dashing towards them while waving with one hand because there other is dragging Jellal behind them.

"YOU DANG FREAKS. LET ME GOOOOO!" He shouts. Lucy and Yukino stops. Let goes of him. Starts kicking him. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" With each kick he yells 'ow'.

Erza had a ticked mark appear on the top left corner of her forehead. Everyone, except Jellal, Lucy, and Yukino, backed away. She storms up to them. Lucy noticed and gave Yukino a look. They both look at her coming up to them. Then their eyes glowed like predators and had a smirked plastered on their face. They grab Jellal to pick him up and pushed him towards Erza.

He stumbled quite a bit and fell on top of Erza. 'What's this soft squishy sensation.' Jellal thought while continuing to squish the mysterious object. "HMUAH Jellal!?" Erza yelled. Her face all flushed.

His face shot straight up and looked down at his hands and immediately remove them from her breast. "I-I-I'm sorry E-Erza." He stuttered nervously.

Lucy starts to laugh. She kept laughing but her laughing starts to quite down then she starts to cry while laughing. The she goes on her knees and starts banging on the sand repeatedly crying and fake laughing. Yukino knees down next to her. "There there its okay its okay. You're doing a good job holding back." Yukino rubs her back trying to calm her down.

"Hey guys!" Gray yells walking walking hand in hand with Juvia. Everyone looks at them and see's their hands. Lucy dry her eyes and starts running towards them like they haven't seen each other in years. "I miss you guys so much. Where have you been?" She ask dramatically.

"Well some stuff happened and here we are." He 'explains'. Juvia raises their hands that were connected. "WE'RE DATING NOW SO NO ONE TAKES HIM. HE'S ALL MINE. OFFICIALLY." Juvia yells to make sure people know that the boy is hers.

"Well its about time." Erza says as she walks towards them. 'Oh she finally got up.' Lucy thought to herself but started backing up when she noticed Yukino disappeared. Then she realized that she left with Yosai and the other boys.

"Lucy~"

* * *

**Ok sorry for haven't updating for soooo looonng again. I guess this is a pattern. **

**Btw to that reviewer. There ya go I tried my best to fit it in your image so I hope You enjoyed it and it didn't go off from what you imagine.**

**Also, for those who are curious about Lisanna suddenly turning nice... Well she was mean to Lucy at first cuz she thought Lucy was a fan girl but when she found out that Lucy wasn't then she starts treating her nicely. (I didn't feel like putting that in the story)**

**Pleae Please Please review guys. Love you. Byee. Till next time**


	8. Vaca! Final!

**Ok here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**_Previously on TL Normal p.o.v_**

_"Well its about time." Erza says as she walks towards them. 'Oh she finally got up.' Lucy thought to herself but started backing up when she noticed Yukino disappeared. Then she realized that she left with Yosai and the other boys._

_"Lucy~"_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

"Lucy~" Erza creeps closer to the said blonde. 'Oh man. Yukino really left at perfect timing.' Lucy thought to herself. But what she didn't know was that Yukino actually had felt the wrath of Erza.

**A Few Minutes Before**

Yukino sees Lucy walking towards Gray and Juvia. So she decides to walk towards her two best friends. Sting and Rogue.

"Hey guys!" she yells while waving at them with a big smile on her face. "Hey!" They shout back and Yosai gives a small wave. She looks at them but her face turns a bit red when she looks at Sting.

Yukino has been their friend (Sting and Rogue) since forever. She knows everything about them. That means she also knows about Sting love for his brother and how Rogue is dense to notice. At the same time she wish she didn't know everything for she herself likes Sting.

"So guys wanna go to the arcade around the corner." Sting suggested as he points to where he was talking about. "sure." They replied.

They started walking towards the arcade until... "YUKINO~!" Erza yells as she dash towards the white haired teen.

"No no no no." Yukino repeats to herself as she starts running for it. Erza chases her "Your not getting away!" She declares.

Sting and Rogue tries to block Erza from getting any closer to Yukino. They both raise their right hand in a 'stop' way.

Then Sting shouts "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Erza dashes around them like nothing happen. Yosai starts cracking up hysterically while choking on the popcorn that he grabbed out of no where.

"CHOKE ON IT!" They both yelled.

"Erza I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen. I mean that was so freaking cheesy and only happens in movies. Plus if you think about it, Me and Lucy close a little more space between you two... -mumbles- literally." Yukino was trying to talk her way out of the situation but failed.

"I do not care! That was embarrassing. For Pete's sake, HE GRABBED MY BOOB!" She was blushing at the memory. Then she finally caught up to Yukino and grabbed her arm. "Got ya." She whispered evilly in her ear. Erza pinned Yukino on the floor and forced her to apologize, which she did. Then she kicked Yukino so hard that the white hair girl became one with the stars.

"YUKINO!" The two boys yelled as they chased after her. Leaving Yosai to jog after them.

**Now at the present time**

"Erza, sweetie. Now now. Don't be mad, it was a joke and we never thought that was gonna happen. I mean that's too ironic." Lucy was also trying to talk her way out of this. She was still backing up as Erza comes after her walking making everything more suspenseful.

"Hmm how weird. Yukino said almost the exact same thing." Erza made a sarcastic thinking face. Lucy was fed up with Erza being the big bad one so she decides to turn the tables on her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DUMB AND IDIOTIC WHICH IS WAY I'M ALSO DARING!" Lucy shouts as she runs towards Erza and jumps on her. She pins Erza arms down and straddle her.

"Lucy!?" Erza was surprised by the sudden attack.

"Oh well that's surprising. You didn't stutter." The cruel blonde smirked. "Well Erza I'm not letting you beat me up so easily now. Of course I'm a put up a fight." She continues to smirk.

"Now why would I stutter knowing your weird habit." She smirked back. "Putting up a fight huh. Well challenge accepted." They had a stare down while smirking.

Lucy notices everyone staring. **Light bulb**. She was going to put a show on for everyone to see. Starring Lucy herself and her best friend, Erza scarlet. Oh let's not forget her favorite protagonist, Jellal Fernandez.

Lucy looked up at him and gave a evil smile. He looked nervous not knowing what this child has in stored in her crazy mind. Erza also noticed that smile and feared what was gonna happen to her this time.

'Hmm let's see. Jellal seems like the overprotective type but knows how to control it. And last time I remember I saw online that there was a position where it looked like two people were kissing.' Lucy felt like a mad man. She lowered her head slowly closing the space between her and Erza.

"L-Lucy ok y-you win. Y-you heard y-y-you win. Don't g-go so f-far n-now." Erza stuttered nervously as she tries to back her away but couldn't go any further due to the ground. 'What is she thinking!?' Erza questioned.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you. If that's what your worried about." Lucy reassured.

"Then what are you planning?"

"You'll see."

Then as if right on cue. "LUCY HEARTFILIA! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE AN INCH CLOSER!" Jellal yells as he dashes forward. He quickly yet gently picks Lucy off of Erza like a child then extends his hand for Erza to grab.

"What were you thinking young lady?" Jellal scolded. Treating her like a child.

"Well _daddy _I was thinking why not put on a show for the audience." She gestures to the people looking at them. "Starring me, you, and _mommy_." With that she gave a quick glance at Erza. "So yea." She smiles brightly.

"Lu-" Before Erza can even finish saying Lucy's name.

"MIRA, LAXUS, MAVIS. NATSU AND GREY SAID THAT OLD PEOPLE CAN'T HAVE FUN ONLY YOUNG PEOPLE!" Gajeel yelled so loudly that the whole beach can hear him. "YOU IDIOT SHUT UP." The two said boys yelled at him.

"What the heck." Erza said tiredly. 'These boys are being too much." Erza is stressing out.

Erza start jogging to where they are with Lucy and Jellal trailing behind her. "Why are you guys yelling about now?" Erza seem like she has no patience for stupid answers.

So the boys backed up before explaining and Grey was the one to explain. "Ok so we were having a dumb argument about who is better at swimming." While he explains Lucy frolics past them and starts talking to Juvia, Levy and Lisanna. "Because of that we had a swimming contest and of course yours truly won." He bows "Ok then we had a argument on who truly won but Levy and Lisanna told us to stop arguing and just have fun. Then flame brain over there wanna be like 'YOSH AT LEAST WE KNOW THAT US YOUNG PEOPLE CAN HAVE MORE FUN THE OLD' Then metal head over here wanna play to much and yells-"

"I know what he yelled. The whole beach heard it." Erza interrupted.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel gulp. "Do you really think the whole beach heard it." Gray asked nervously.

"Yup." Erza popped out the 'p'

"HEY MIRA, LAXUS OVER HERE!" Lucy yells with Juvia, Levy and Lisanna waving to get their attention.

"YOU GUYS!" The three boys yelled at the four girls.

"So what's this about old people can't have fun like young people do? Hmmmm?" Mira looked angry while Laxus holds her hand to calm her down.

"N-nothing. W-we never said s-such things." Natsu trembles. The other two boys are slowly but surely backing away from the scene.

"AND WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR GOING!?" Laxus roared. Which causes Grey and Gajeel to run at full speed, having Laxus chase them.

"N-now now L-Laxus. No n-need t-to be hasty. P-please." Grey begged.

"How unusual for you guys to be scared." Laxus pointed out.

"W-well w-we are s-scared of your g-girlfriend, n-not really y-you." Gajeel admitted.

"OOOH is that so."

"Y-yea."

"WELL I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE AFRAID OF ME AS WELL." At that moment two sets of thoughts were placed. The boys 'Oh shit we screwed' and everyone else excluding Mira and Laxus 'Why didn't Lucy try to jump them?'

They all looked over to see the girl in deep thought. Juvia decides to walk closer to her. "Heloo love rival. Heloooo. Anyone in there?" She waves her hand in front of Lucy trying to get her attention.

Lucy was thinking as she finally noticed. 'Where is Mavis?'

* * *

**Somewhere on the beach Mavis p.o.v**

I really wanna hang with my co-workers and students but nooo. I said yes to this man to meet here. I don't know why I even do this. If I get caught then I'll be in huge trouble. Why do I risk so much just for him. Oh, speaking of him, he is coming this way.

"Hello Mavis." He greeted me.

"Hello there." I greeted back.

"How have you been?" He ask me. "I've been good. How about you?"

"Good. So it looks like those boys didn't go at it this time." He mentions.

"I know that was a miracle. It honestly shocked me." I admitted.

"Well there is one thing we both know for sure." I know what he is talking about. Lucy.

"It was because of Lucy that they didn't get into a heated fight." He nodded. I knew it.

Okay no more small talk. "Why did you ask me to come here?" I said jumping right to the point.

"More like, you know why or you have an idea why. So the real question is why did you come?" He is trying to be smart with me.

"I assume you wanted to talk about a way to get our schools to like each other, instead of going at it, like it has been for years." I didn't want him to be satisfied because I know he is just playing with me.

"Actually Mavis, that isn't it." He starts walking towards me but I don't move. "I just wanted to spend time alone with you. Since that never happens because we are very busy." He is close to me and he caress my cheek.

"Please don't play with me." I ask of him. I look at him with pleading eyes. I really want to give in but my boss's school is on the line. I can't let him down after how much he has done for me.

He looks hurt and I immediately felt guilty. "I'm not playing with you Mavis. I really like you. When are you going to trust me?" He looks desperate. He really wants me to trust him but even if I do. There is so much at stake. The documents that we keep hidden. The school. My boss. What will he think. What will he think when he finds out that I'm falling for his greatest enemy. Makarov is like a dad to me, I can't do this to him.

"I'm sorry I can't." I feel so bad. I slowly push his hand away and turn around to walk off. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry that I can't earn your trust but at the same time I know why. But that man." His arms tremble a bit. "I can't forgive him. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"What did he do to you? That's what I don't understand. Neither of you ever tell me." This is very true. When it comes to him, he will be like 'I can't forgive him' or 'I can't tell you until he does first'. Then when it comes to Makarov, he will be like 'That man isn't worth trusting' or 'What happens in the past is none of your concern'. Why can't they just tell me. I want to help them so very much but they won't let me in.

"Mavis you already know that I can't say until he tells you himself first." There it is once again. I'm tired of this, I'm not even going to bother trying to pry it out of him.

"It's okay." I loosen out of his arms and turn to look at him. I gave him peck on the cheek and turn once again to take my leave.

"Bye, Mavis" He mumbles. I hear footsteps slowly getting distant.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I really hate myself for this.

I'm so sorry.

Zeref.

* * *

**Back to the group (Mavis join them) Normal p.o.v **

'Man I must have missed a lot' Mavis thought to herself as she looks at the scenery before her.

Every girl was treating their man in some way. For the guys, they were the only ones injured during the time skip. Yes even Jellal, for he wanted to be the hero and stop the mess but end up being caught in it instead.

Mavis wondered how on earth did this came to be but she already knew it must of been something stupid. But she also wondered where a certain celestial blonde was. She started scanning the beach for her.

She sees Lucy.

She wish she didn't.

"FWUAAAHHHHH THIS IS SUUPPAAHHH EXCITINGGG HAHAHAHAHA NO BODY CAN STOP ME!" Lucy shouts as she starts running around the beach flailing her arms like a crazy person... Well she is but still. She had a bottle in her hand. 'Who would be dumb enough to give her alcohol.' Mavis then heard laughter. Laughter that sounds _**too**_ familiar.

She looks towards the source of laughter. "HAHAHAHA You go Lucy. Go crazy, let your drunk side take over. HAHAHAHA." The source said. It was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin and long, mid-back length brown hair.

"-sigh- I know her too well." Mavis mumbles to herself. "Cana what are you doing here!?"

"What you mean? This is the beach. Ya know. For the _**public.**_" Cana took a sip from the bottle she had on her hand. Then continue laughing.

"Ok I understand that." Then she glances at Lucy. "But what up with you giving our blonde friend over there a drink?" She looks at Cana sternly.

"Lucy came up to me after the whole 'battle' thing happen. As you can see the results." She pointed to the group of idiots. "By the way that woman with white long hair won. But that doesn't answer your question, I know. Okay so Lucy came up to me saying she was bored because no one would play with her after the 'battle'. So I said I know how to make things fun for you and she smiled the cutest smile ever and was like "really!" And I said yup and handed her a bottle of wine. Which she probably finish by now."

"Well note to self. This child can't handle her stuff." Mavis sighed and walk towards Lucy, she grabbed her ear and started dragging her by it. She looks and Cana and glared. "Never again. Do you understand."

"Yes ma'am" Cana replied quickly.

"Good." She continues to walk on her way to the hotel still dragging the drunk teen behind her. Did I mention it wasn't far from the beach. Oh well.

* * *

**At the hotel 4 hours pass Normal p.o.v**

The minute Mavis set Lucy down on the bed she was knocked out. Which was very relieving for her cause she would've had to knock the teen out herself.

Any who, Lucy woke up feeling horrible. She had a pounding headache and doesn't remember what happen or how she end up in the hotel. The most previous thing she remembers is Natsu and the rest fighting over something stupid. That's about it.

"Oh looks like you finally woke up. How ya feeling?" Mavis gave her a cup of water. Lucy mumbled a thanks.

"I feel better. What happened?"

"You got drunk." Mavis plainly answers.

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you didn't know the bottle Cana gave you was wine." Mavis was seriously gonna smack some common sense in the child sitting before her.

"Nope. I guess I was so bored that I didn't notice. So one minute I'm super bored then BAM not bored anymore." She smiled a smile like she didn't do anything wrong.

'Too innocent.' Mavis was defeated.

Lucy looks over at the clock '8:02 huh. They still aren't back?'

"WE'RE BACK AND BROUGHT FIREWORKS!" Lisanna yells

"Why are you screaming child?" Mavis was messing with her ear to see if she can get her hearing back

Lisanna shrugged "I no know." She said childishly.

Then everyone else came in holding a bags except Mira and Juvia.

"Hey Luce, you finally awake." He smiled his signature idiotic smile.

Lucy loves that smile of his the most. It always makes her happy and glad to still be here. She really loves this salmon hair idiot.

"Man Lucy you were crazy out there." Gray said then started busting out laughing remembering how Lucy acted.

"Yea you were really amusing Luce." Erza chimed in.

"Wow was I really that amusing?" Lucy giggled and everyone nodded their heads. Then it went silent and a few seconds later, everyone started to bust out laughing.

"Ok okay what up with the fireworks and stuff." Lucy asked.

"Well duh we gonna set off some fireworks at the beach." Jellal said.

'Hmm fireworks. Beach. Jellal. Erza. Cheesy. Ironic. _**Light bulb**_.' Lucy smirks and has predators eyes. Erza felt a shiver go up her spine. 'Oh no no no. Please kamisama no.' She had a feeling that Lucy was making that look cause she was gonna do something to her. Which is true.

"Uh Lucy. Yoo hoo. Luce." Natsu waved is hand in front of her but she wasn't coming back to earth. "Laxus grab her and lets go to the beach guys."

Laxus picked up Lucy over his shoulder and they all head out the door.

**At the beach**

Its dark outside and the beach is almost vacant. "Woo this is perfect." Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow how lucky." Gajeel sounds really happy. He puts his arm on Levy's head as a support.

Lucy finally confirmed her plan and snapped back to reality. "Oh my gosh look the water is so beautiful at night. Its sparkling with the stars." Lucy dash towards the water starts splashing around.

Everyone stared in awe seeing the blonde dance in the ocean. It really was a magnificent sight. Natsu was captured by her beauty. "Hello~ Natsu?" Lisanna was trying to get his attention. But she didn't have it just yet.

_"Natsu lets play in the ocean. Its so much better at night, where the stars shine." The little girl who he couldn't see clearly exclaimed. She runs to the ocean and starts playing around with the water. "Come on Natsu!" She encourages to come cheerfully. "Okay!" Then he hurried to her and starts playing along side her. _

"NATSU!" Lisanna finally shouted for him to snap back to reality.

"Yes sweet heart." Natsu said alert.

"Jeesh I been calling your name so many times. What were you thinking about?" She was concern.

"Oh I had a flashback of when I was little. That's all." He answered.

"Well okay then. but they already started the little firework sticks thingy so lets hurry and join them." She informed him.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE THEY!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed he beloved girlfriends hand and dashed towards them. "You guys started without us!"

"Well y'all took to long" Gray plainly stated as he is enchanted by the firework stick.

"Oh whatever hand us a stick." He demanded.

"Excuse me." Mira gave him a scary look.

"Please." He squeaked.

"Good." With that she gave them a stick and they join them in delight.

'Its time~' Lucy sang creepily in her mind as she smiles and hums. She sneaked her way to Jellal without anyone noticing except Erza. Who was to cautious of Lucy to pay attention to the fire stick thing.

Lucy was very proud of herself. for everything was falling into place. she needed Erza to look at her sneak to Jellal or else the plan couldn't move forward. She whispers in Jellal ear which scared him but he didn't shout or anything just a little jump. "Jellal I'm telling you this once so you better pay attention. I know you like Erza so its about damn time that you make a move or you two will always stay in the friends zone. Okay." He did a little nod and looked at Lucy.

"Okay but I don't know what to do. I don't want to stay in the friends zone. I want to move further with her." He admitted.

"Jellal where are sensitive that's around you face." she asked suddenly.

He was taken a back but answered honestly without second thought. "My ear."

Lucy looked at Erza and smirked evilly on purpose. She got closer to Jellal and licked his ear, which cause him to blush a bit. Erza saw this and felt like crying so she got up and started walking away.

"Erza where are you going?" Mira asked

"I need to use the bathroom." She answered quickly and speed up walking away.

Jellal noticed Erza walking away and realized what happen. He looked over at Lucy with anger written in his eyes then confusion as he sees Lucy with a sincere smile but her eyes says guilt. "Go get her tiger." Lucy said as she nudge him a bit.

"Thanks Lucy and I'll tell that you didn't mean to hurt her." He reassured.

"Thanks." She thanked him as he dashes after Erza leaving no time for anyone to udder a word. 'Now its all up to you Jellal.' Lucy looks up to the sky with a far away look.

* * *

**Jellal p.o.v**

I can't believe Lucy gave me this chance but now that I think about it. What if she doesn't let me explain what happen? What if Lucy cost their friendship for nothing? Ugh. I can't be stuck on this. I need to find Erza. I ran almost every where on this beach and I know she couldn't have gone to the hotel that quickly.

WHERE IS SHE? Then I abruptly stop in my tracks as I see a girl with scarlet hair not that far away from me. Erza. I finally found her.

I walk up to her slowly and ask her "Are you okay?" and she turned around quickly and there was tears falling down her cheek. I feel so bad. She must realized who I was immediately cause she starts wiping her tears away quickly.

I didn't expect what happens next to happen but it did. She ran away from me but I wasn't going to lose sight of her. I chased her.

"Erza wait!" I yelled and I sped up and finally caught her as I grabbed her wrist.

"Erza I'm sorry for what happen earlier." She looks me in the eye and replies "I know it wasn't your fault." I felt relief "Then why did you run from me?"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to face you. I still see that horrible smirk she gave me before she did what she did. Basically, it was Lucy's fault. I can't believe she did that. She probably got close to me so she can hurt me this badly." She said with anger filling her eyes.

I grabbed both Erza's shoulders "No it wasn't hers either. Erza she meant good when she did that. She felt guilty about what she did."

"Then why did she do that? Why did she go that far." She is confuse. I can tell. Lucy I'm not putting your effort to waste. Erza is going to be mine today. Tonight. Right now.

"She went that far so I can tell you this." I took a deep breathe then continued "Erza Scarlet. I love you so much. You are my everything and I can't imagine you not here by my side. You became so precious to me that a life without you doesn't seem worth living." Tears started flowing down her cheeks."I love how aggressive you can be and yet you can can be as sweet as candy. I love your red hair and how it smell so nice. You are very beautiful as well. In my eyes you are perfect." I took another deep breathe. "I love you Erza. Please be mine and I'll be yours." I finished off

She nods her head and and tries to wipe away her tears but more keep flowing. "I love you too Jellal. I will be yours and you are mine."

I wrap my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck.

The fireworks went off and became our perfect background.

As we close the space between us with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Fill with our love.

Thank you Lucy.

* * *

**1\. HAHAHAHA I did it I finish before 7 like i hoped. YAAAASSS**

**2\. Any who, How did you guys like my Mira x Zeref scene. Ik they aren't a very liked couple but I thought it was cute. Plus idk if Imma continue doing a plot for them unless you guys want that. I just needed to find some to make this chapter 4,00 words. BUT I DO have a plot planned for them. idk if I should put it in though.**

**3\. how did you guys like my Erza x Jellal scene. I feel like I was on a roll with this chapter today. WOOO.**

**4\. ok ok as you can see the title this is the final chapter of the comedy vacation the next chapter is when everything starts... I hope.**


	9. Lies can hurt!

**I'm honestly shocked that I had reviews but I am glad for them. **

Terrakion96: **Of course I used that idea lol I said I would use it if it fits. Yours actually help me start that chapter off so thank you very much. Also blackmail is no no. -wags finger-**

Nekokittygirl: **Don't worry I will I will. I actually thought of making her a B**** throughout the story but decided nawww. **

wheafel: **Well I'm glad you feel that way and don't worry I was waiting to write this chapter for so long.**

**Hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v (Finally! IKR)**

Its Finally the last day and we have to leave at 4:00 p.m. That's when we get kicked out if we don't leave before.

I woke up earlier than everyone else because I had a nightmare about my mom. Thankfully this time I didn't yell out loud and disturbed any ones sleeping. Yell since I was up I decided to cook breakfast. Ya know to get it over with. I know that Lisanna was suppose to help but I was bored out of my mind and didn't know what to do.

Now I'm bored once again. I'm a just call my dad and tell him how things went. I search for him on my contacts and found him then pressed his name. I grab the card key to the room and stepped out to have privacy.

_Briiing brrring kaching*_

"Hello?" My dad says as more of a question than an actual greeting.

"Hey daddy. How have you been?"

"Oh Lucy. My sweetie I've been great! How about you my love? How is the trip going?" Did he not know it was me in the first place? He must be tired but he sounds so hyped just knowing it was me. I love him so much.

"The trip has been great. Everyone is so nice and really fun to hang with... Yea." I paused a bit.

"Sweetie is there something you want to say?" Aww he knows me so well.

"I think that... They will be the people I can grow to trust daddy." I feel my eyes water. My dad knows how important someone must be to earn my trust.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'm so happy that they are the ones you can trust."

"Yea, well there is a girl. Her name is Erza Scarlet. She will be the first one I would bring myself to trust." I told him happily. Erza really is a close friend to me. Which is why I show her first my bad habit. Shhh don't tell any body but I actually can control it. I know that contradicts What I said that night but I really couldn't hold back.

"She must be a great person... Lucy is there something you haven't told me yet?" He asked suddenly. What? I have no- NATSU! I haven't told my dad yet that I met Natsu already.

"Oh yea dad I totally forgot that I didn't tell you this. Natsu is here and he is part of the group of friends. Sadly he doesn't remember me." It is sad that he forgot me but I bet over time he will remember me.

"That's nice and bad to hear. I'm sure he would remember you at some point sweetie." See even my dad thinks so. "Oh Lucy. You want to hear some funny stuff... Well that I found funny about when you and Natsu were little?" Sure why not.

"Sure. I would love to."

"-Laughs- W-well f-first -Laughs-" Well he must of found whatever happen pretty entertaining.

"Dad if you could speed up that would be nice." I interjected. As nicely as possible of course. He is my dad. Scary.

"Okay okay I get it. Your old man is taking to long." Yay he understands! "That boy use to be so possessive over you -laughs- I mean he loved you so much that if you had to go HAHAHA I'm sorry sorry. Okay, he would growl. I mean he would growl like a dog and bark at me and your mom HAHAHA. Then... Aw man this was the best. When a boy would come up to you for ANY LITTLE REASON. That Natsu would literally bite them or beat them up."

Natsu seriously did all this. I don't remember that at all.

"Woo he really did entertain me and your mom. Also, his parents. He became wild just for you. Amazing. Well sweetie I need to go to a important meeting. I probably won't be home when you get there. Have fun. Bye. Love you." He said his farewell.

"Bye dad. Love you too." I said my goodbye as well and hanged up.

I walk back inside the room and I see everyone woke up. Then I see Lisanna. She looks mad slash sad slash guilt.

"LUCY~! Why you cook without me. I was suppose to help you! Bad girl. Don't do things on your own!." Aww she wanted to help. Well to bad I was bored and she wasn't up.

"I'm sorry Lisanna but you were knocked out looking like sleeping beauty and I was bored. So, BAM Breakfast." I'm so serious like can this girl even have a hair out of place. I mean normal people wake up looking like the walking dead not Cinderella.

"Well it's already over. Lets just invite the boys over." Mira said.

As if on cue. There was a knock at the door and we heard the boys voices. Juvia let them in and they ran in like a stampede. Poor Juvia never saw what was coming.

"Juvia!" Lisanna and Levy yelled in unison. They giggled at that.

"Are you okay!?" Erza asked. Erza and Jellal took so long that the rest of us shrugged it off and went to the room and slept. So we haven't talked yet. I hope she forgives me. I feel so bad at what I did. I mean there are other ways to get them together but I had to choose the worst way. I at least hope Jellal told her but if he didn't, I wouldn't blame him for it. There IS i one thing I know for sure. They are defiantly together. I'm the tactician after all.

Erza looks at me and I immediately look away. I just can't look her in the eyes or even face her, face to face. I feel so bad for what I did.

"Juvia is fine. Thanks for the concern." She mumbled, trying to get up. Then Grey helps her and takes her to the sofa bed.

I walk over to the sofa bed. I see Jellal and I whisper "Congrats. You got her tiger." Then I sit on the arm of the sofa bed.

"Guys lets go back to the beach before we have to leave. I mean we more then enough time." Lisanna suggest.

"Sure why not." Mavis said, not really caring.

"YOSH LETS HEAD OUT TO THE BEACH MINA!" Natsu exclaims.

* * *

**At the beach**

Well here we are at the beach again. I'm so freaking...

**lost!**

I have no idea where I am. Like one minute I'm with Laxus and Levy to go get some treats from the snack bar. Then the next minute I end up here. I don't even know where here is!

Well might as well walk or else I will never find hope of any life source.

**A few minutes latar***

IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES AND I HAVE NO IDE- "Hahaha stop teasing and hurry up. I need to get back to my friends." That voice sounds _too_ familiar.

"Don't worry. They won't notice right away. I'll make sure you get back soon. Just a few more kisses." Some guys voice said. I'm a name him Fred. They are coming from behind that building. OH SNAP! I KNOW WHERE I AM NOW! YAAAAY!

"Yea everyone except my other boyfriend." I know this voice. Its...

**Lisanna!**

What is she doing? Is she cheating on Natsu. Why with some guy who already knows this. Wait! Why does he know this and yet still be okay with it? Didn't she love Natsu? She treats him so right! Ughh. I'm a get to the bottom of this right now.

_I should have just pretend I didn't hear them._

I walk towards the building that I heard the voices from. I decided to take a peek and I see. Oh my gosh. Lisanna is making out with Fred. What is she doing! That's it I'm a confront her about this.

_Of course, how was I suppose to know that this would end things for me._

"LISANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted. She ripped herself away from Fred. She looks at me with true terror.

"L-Lucy. T-this isn't w-what it l-looks like." She stutters a excuse to me. Why does everyone say that. I mean its obvious whats going on.

"Oh really?" I look at her sarcastically. "Cause it looks like you are kissing Fred!" Oh snap I forgot I name him that.

"Fred? My name is Derek." Fred chimed in.

"Hush Fred!" I yelled at him. He backed up putting his hands in surrender.

"Lucy look. Please don't tell Natsu. Please." She begs. There is something wrong here. She looks hurt and guilty. I mean that's normal when your caught but there is just something about it.

"I'm sorry lisanna I have to tell him that you are cheating on him with Fred." I told her. Fred looked like he was going to say something but I glared at him and he backed up once again.

_Jeesh, I am so stupid. I should have kept my nose out her business._

"Lucy you don't understand!" She yells at me. See I knew there is something more. but what is it.

"What do I not understand!? It's obvious that your cheating!" I yelled back.

"I know but... I love both." she whispers both. WHAT!

"What do you mean 'you love both'?"

"Luce... I love Natsu please believe me I really do. The thing is I also love Derek. I love them both so much. I don't want to be away from either of them. Understand, that I really love them equally." Woo. didn't expect that. Nope. not one bit.

Her eyes though. they aren't lying or deceiving.

"Then if this guy knows and accepts it. Why don't you try telling Natsu and he might accept it." I honestly want whats best for Natsu. So if she admits it herself then it wouldn't hurt him as bad as someone else telling him or him finding out the hard way.

"I know he won't!" She starts crying. "Lucy, he won't accept him. I know both of them so very much. Like the back of my hand. I know he won't accept it."

Oh my gosh! This girl is so. I'm sorry Lisanna. This girl is so stupid.

"Then why do it! I know you love both but YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH IF ONE PARTY DOESN'T ACCEPT THE IDEA OF ANOTHER PARTY BEING IN THE RELATIONSHIP! Its either choose one or continue like this living your whole life in suspense of getting caught and guilt of doing it in the first place." This girl needs to learn like right here and now!

_Oh but she didn't._

_"Lucy _I just can't do that." she said looking desperate.

"Then i'll tell him." I said looking at her sternly. I can't believe that it has to come to this. I guess I'll never understand why its so hard.

"No! Lucy!" I start walking towards where the rest should be. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and I try to struggle my way out of the grip but Fred is holding me strong.

"LISANNA . RUN NOW." He encourages her. This girl listened and ran off.

"LISANNA!" I yelled. "COME BACK!"

She disappear from my sights. No. Lisanna, what is she thinking? I just want to help. She is going to get hurt.

"Looks like she left." Fred said in a creepy way. I feel even more uncomfortable then I did before. What is this boy doing. His hands are going places it shouldn't.

"W-what are you d-doing!?" I can't believe this snake.

"Well of course I'm about to have some fun with a sexy blonde. L-u-c-y." He whispers huskily in my ear then he licked it.

"Fred please don't do this! Don't you have Lisanna?!" What is he doing? He has a girl that loves him dearly!

"My name is Derek. You better start calling me by my name." He sounds pissed. Then he throws me against the wall and pins both my arms with one hand. DANG AM I THAT WEAK. I NEVER NOTICED.

"Okay okay I get it. Hey Derek. We never met the right way so lets stop this and start over okay? Okay." I try convincing him but failed. He starts kissing down my neck.

"Its to late to act like we never met cause you would wanna keep this relationship after we are done having fun." I can feel his smirk on my neck. I don't like this. He is going to rape me.

"Derek I beg of you please don't do this. Please." I'm crying at this point. I don' want this at all. Please someone help.

"Oh Lucy. Don't cry." He wipes my tears away and I close my eyes. " I promise that its going to feel good." He kisses my cheek and continue kissing my neck. Then he start kissing my chest area. He is sucking right above my breast. NO THIS SNAKE GAVE ME A HICKEY. DANG IT NO MORE.

NATSU HELP PLEASE.

NATSU!

"GET OFF OF HER! YOU CREEP!" I felt Derek fly off of me. My eyes flew wide open to see my savior

Oh my gosh. YOSAI! He starts beating Derek up. He made sure Derek face wasn't even human looking.

"Yosai! Thank you so much for helping me." I'm so happy. I ran up to him and jumped him with a hug.

"Your welcome, little blonde." He grins and hug me back. He puts me down after a few seconds and stares at my chest. He is embarrassing me. I'm blushing now.

"W-why you staring at my chest. Its embarrassing." I told him. It seems that it snapped him out of it. He looks right at me and takes off his jacket and put it on me and zips it up all the way.

I realize what he did. "Thank you Yosai." Then I remember. LISANNA!

He sees my face and smiles "You better go get her quick." I said a quick thank you and dashed off.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Sting, Rogue and Yukino were walking and enjoying some ice cream they got. Yukino was holding a extra ice cream for Yosai.

"I wonder where he is?" Yukino pondered out loud.

"I don't know. How should we? He always runs off and do his own thing." Sting replied.

"True true." Yukino agrees and Rogue nods his head.

They continue walking until Rogue notices Lisanna running.

"Hey isn't that girl. Natsu's girl." Rogue points at her.

"Yea that is." Sting says.

She kept running then she trips and falls down a small stair case. She got hurt pretty badly, a few cuts and bruises, her skin is sensitive.

"HAHAHA Oh my gosh she fell. Hahaha!" Sting bust out laughing and starts rolling on the sand, holding his stomach. then Yukino kicks him. "Ow!"

"Idiot! Don't laugh! You don't see Rogue laughing cause he is more mature than you!" They both look over to see Rogue chuckling and trying to hold in his laughter. Yukino punches his shoulder. "You both are so mean."

"Oh calm down Yukino. Lets just keep looking for Yosai." Rogue said sounding like the mature one again.

"Okay~" She pouts.

* * *

After tripping and falling. Lisanna keeps running to Natsu and the others. She see the bruises and cuts on her body. 'I'm so sorry Lucy but I can't lose Natsu and Derek. They are both so kind to me. I'm about to do something bad but if possible, I hope you can forgive me.' Lisanna 'talks' to Lucy in her mind.

Lisanna sees Natsu and the others. She is still crying after everything that happened.

"Natsu!" She yells to get his and the rest attention. All their faces turn from pure joy to pure anger.

"WHAT HAPPEN!? WHO DID THIS!?" Natsu roared.

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

I need to get to them fast. Not only do I need to tell Natsu about Lisanna but I need to tell Lisanna about Derek. They are both going to get hurt. But its better knowing now than later.

I finally see them, everyone else is there except Mira, Laxus, and Mavis. I ran up to them. "Natsu! Lisanna! There is something I need to tell you both!"

Everyone turns and see me. They all look like they are gonna murder me. I look at Lisanna who is behind them and she gave me a face.

A face of guilt, hurt, and regret. What did she do?

_This is where I realize that I shouldn't have gotten involve. Everything is my fault. It some how always is._

"Lucy how dare you!" Erza snaps. What did I do?

"WHat are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I try explaining.

"DON'T LIE!" This time it was Grey.

"I'm not lying! I came to tell Natsu that Lisanna is in love with another man BUT she really loves Natsu too." I keep on trying to explain.

"LISANNA WOULD NEVER BE WITH ANOTHER MAN. SHE ALREADY TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT LIE!" Natsu said defending her.

I admit I love that they could defend their friend like that but to think I was going to trust them when they obviously can't at leas try to find out who is right or not. Lisanna why? Why would you lie? You are going to get more hurt.

I look back at Lisanna. OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPEN SHE IS HURT! I'm glad they treated her.

"Lisanna! Are you okay!?" How did she get hurt!?

"Oh don't pretend you don't know!" Gajeel jumps in making a scary face. "You did that to her cause you wanted her to keep quite!" WHAT THAT IS WRONG IN MANY WAYS! I wanted her to talk and I didn't hurt her.

"I didn't do that! Why would I? That reason You just said isn't true!" I argue back.

"You know what I notice." Erza says.

"What did you notice sweetie?" Jellal ask.

"Lucy has been playing us this whole time." She glares at me. What is she talking about. I started to cry. Is she really mad about yesterday. I should've apologized. "I mean she is a tactician after all. She must had have all this plan. All this, the getting us together, being kind, acting like the bubbly kind heart idiot." She continues.

Erza please stop saying this. You are the closest friend to me then all of them. This hurts so much hearing it from you.

"Erza, please trust me on th-" She cuts me off.

"HAHAHA TRUST!? Like you are one to talk about trust. You don't even trust any of us probably for this reason. You wouldn't even think about it." What is she talking about!?

"Erza I said I will be able to trust you more in the future. I ONLY KNOWN YOU GUYS A MONTH AND YOU GUYS WERE THE BEST FRIENDS I CAN EVER HAVE! BUT TRUSTING ISN'T SO EASY FOR ME!" I am desperately trying to get them to understand. I am crying a lot.

"Stop lying." Levy plainly said like if she and no one is effected.

I walked up to Lisanna. Natsu blocked me. "You are not touching her!" That's it.

"SHUT UP! WHY WOULD I DO THAT IF YOU ARE ALL HERE! GOSH JUST LET ME SAY SOMEHTING!" I screamed at him. Lisanna nod at him, telling him to back off like I said.

I whisper to her. "Lisanna, I know you are scared to tell him. But to this extent is ridiculous. Lisanna, Derek doesn't love you. Break up with him and stay with Natsu only for the rest of your life. He loves you so much and you do same. Please believe me cause if you don't. You are just like them. They don't believe me when **_I_** speak the truth." She looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Lucy what are talking about. How you know that about Derek?" I unzipped Yosai's jacket so only Lisanna sees the hickey. Her eyes open wide.

"I'm not lying. He tried raping me. I'm saying this for your own good. I love you, as a matter of fact even after all this, I love all of you still." I feel someone grab me and throw me back.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO HER!? SHE IS CRYING SO MUCH NOW!" Natsu yells at me. I'm done. If they don't believe me then okay then I will tell the 'truth'.

I stoop up and dusted some sand off. Good thing I took drama back in Middle school. I look at them and gave them a wicked smirk.

"HA HA HA!" I laugh insanely. "Man and I thought I could keep you guys fooled. But you guys are smarter than I thought. Of course I did those things to Lisanna. I'm jealous because she has Natsu and I don't! I LOVED NATSU FIRST AND SHE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! My jealousy got the better of me though and I took her behind a building and start beating her."

Every one looks like they are ready to jump me and Lisanna stood there shocked. I gave her a wink. "I hate that girl. As a matter of fact I despise all of you. You guys were fun to play with until now." I gave them a cocky look. Then I looked right at Erza. "I guess that was a big slip up when I said I wouldn't trust you but oh well. Why would I trust you dummies? Well that's all I have to say. Bye bye." I walked away.

"LUCY HEARTIFILIA WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Natsu declared from afar. You guys already did.

When I was out of their sights. I ran to the hotel and packed up and left. I called a cab and headed home. On my cab ride, I texted two people.

Lisanna and Yukino. I reminded Lisanna to break up with Derek and I told Yukino to say thank you to Yosai for me.

_See how everything unfolded. That wasn't what I was expecting. I guess I deserve this. _

Natsu, I still will protect and love you. Even if I'm on your murder list. My love won't die. Because

I made a promise.

* * *

**1\. YAsss. Okay okay tbh I would have updated much sooner but ALOT of stuff happened**

**2\. Well I told you guys this is where it starts.**

**3.* I wanted that to sound like the time thing from spongebob.**

**4\. I might end up updating late like this from now on. Does this bother you guys cause I'm soory if it does.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. TILL NEXT TIME**


	10. My hero

**Thank you guys for the reviews **

**I'm so so so so supaah soorryy for this extraa late update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lisanna p.o.v (OOOH LA LA)**

I can't believe what just happened. I mean why did she go so far? I know my lie had a worst effect than I ever could imagine. But she didn't have to go along with it. Especially the way she did.

Then again. How dare I have the audacity to question her actions when my actions are the reason why she did that.

Yet in the end. What makes me really confuse is the fact that she still try to help me and that she still loves us all and we all hurt her really bad... Cause of me. I feel so bad. Yet I can't bring myself to tell the truth now. I will be hated for more than just lying about cheating and Being beaten up by Luce. I would get hated for not saying the truth sooner and because I wait till after they hurt Lucy when she doesn't deserve it. I mean I can tell them later, I bet it won't even be _**that** bad._

_Oh how I was __wrong__. _

Leaving that aside, I can't bring myself to believe what she said about Derek. Even though I know that may be true. He has been acting weird lately and I have been afraid of this but RAPE. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I would be a bad lover if I did. I can't do that to him.

I'm sorry Lucy. For everything. I am the one at fault, not you.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yells.

"Yea!" I responded alert. I forgot I was still at the beach with them.

"You okay? We got rid of the B*tch." He smiles and made a peace sign like they gain victory or something.

"Juvia can't believe love rival would do something like that." Juvia was in disbelief. Her eyes are saying that she refuses to believe.

"But she did. Lisanna is even all beaten up as proof." Gray said trying to convince her.

"That's true." Juvia said. Everyone smiled when they **_thought_** Juvia finally realized that Lucy is 'horrible'. Oh but she can't fool me. Her eyes still say disbelief but how is she suppose to go against the love of her life... DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE. JUST KEEP BELIEVING JUVIA!

To be honest, I'm a be real surprise if everyone in our friend circle has 100% trust in me. I mean, there is always that one or two people who doesn't trust other people completely. We have them, well one of them now. They are Juvia and Lucy.

"To think I thought of her as my little sister." Erza said sadly while clenching her fist. Now I'm absolutely confused on why she believes Lucy is the culprit the most. I mean they had such a strong bond. You would think that a person with strong bond with someone else will pick a better fight at defending then attacking them.

"That hoe said she loves me. Man I do get all the girls but sadly for them I'm taken by the best girl in the world." Natsu gets closer to me and wraps his arm around the back of my waist. Oh yea she did mention that. I don't now if she thinks I haven't notice but I know that was the only truth she yelled when she pretended to be the bad guy. She showed so many signs that she loves him yet he is super dense if this is what it takes for him to notice.

Now I'm even more confuse if that's even possible. She loves Natsu. She helps me and him. She doesn't deserve this. Not at all but I don't want to be hated by them. I'm positive it won't be bad. She won't be destroyed. She is really strong willed.

_Even strong people have limits, dummy._

"Well lets head back to the hotel and grab our things." Levy said.

We all went to the hotel and got packed. Then I notice Lucy stuff isn't there. As soon as I notice everyone else happen to notice as well.

"Where is love rival stuff?" Juvia was the one to mention it.

"YAAAS! That girl left before us! Now we don't have to ride with her!" Natsu cheered.

"No you dummy! If Lucy left before us. Then we got to explain everything to Laxus and them." Grey explained.

"Oh yeaaa." Natsu realized. Well, I wonder how that's going to turn out. I mean are they going to believe my story or will there finally be someone strictly on Lucy side. I hope there is because it will let me feel a less guilty.

"I don't know what you guys are worrying over this. I mean we just need to tell them what happen." Levy pointed out. Hush Levy! No one ask for your input.

"That's true shrimp." Gajeel agreed with her and went to pat her on the head.

"Don't you think that's a good idea Lis. I mean that's basically our only option but now Lucy will get punish for bullying you." Natsu smiled and look at me for a answer. NO! No I don't!

"Of course." I smile a fake smile. No one notice except Erza. She look at me strangely but shrugged it off.

The door cracked open and we all look over to see Nee-san and Laxus coming inside. Where is Mavis?

"Okay guys! I hope you packed up." Nee-san said. She looks around and then her eyes lay on me and widen. "WHAT HAPPEN LISANNA!?" My sister screeches.

"Lucy is what happen." Natsu said. Nee-san whipped her head towards his direction. Wait, I just realize. Nee-san is the only other person who knows about Derek. She kept it a secret for me. She is going to be even more pissed that I lied.

"What you mean Lucy is what happen? What did she do?" Anger seeps through her voice. Oh my gosh. I'm so dead, so, so, so dead. I gotta avoid them telling her.

"Nee-san don't worry okay. It's in the past and is over now. As a matter of fact, why don't we all leave this behind us and start over. K?" I tried to change the subject but Nee-san isn't gonna let it slide when it comes to me being hurt or in danger.

"What happen!? I'm not playing games and I won't ask for a third time! Tell me now!" Nee-san is really pissed.

Levy steps up. LEVY YOU BETTER STEP BACK DOWN. "Lucy is in love with Natsu and she is jealous of Lisanna. So she decided to come up with a lie saying that Lisanna is cheating on Natsu with some other guy and how Lisanna loves them both. Then she decides to beat up Lisanna out of her jealousy for her." Levy explained.

"Oh really~" Nee-san looks at me. "Lisanna can I talk to you in the room alone. Meaning I want all of you out NOW!" Nee-san voice boomed and they all booked out the door with their stuff.

"Nee-san let me explain." I start off seeing her face of disappointment.

"Lisanna... How could you do that to Lucy? Why didn't you just tell the truth. You know that when they are extremely pissed at someone they will ruin their life. ESPECIALLY Natsu." Nee-san Lectured me. "Also, you know why they got **that** mad." She gave me a stern look.

Of course I know why they got that mad. How could I not...

"I'm scared to tell them the truth now. Nee-san please don't say anything. Please. Just don't punish Lucy. Say you will but don't." I beg her not to do it. I don't want them to find out.

She looks like she is debating then she came to a conclusion. "Lisanna... I won't tell them the truth but I will also have to punish you. and Oh my gosh Lisanna if ANYTHING really bad happens to Lucy. I would do unspeakable things to _**you. Do you understand**_." I nodded my head furiously.

"Thank you Nee-san." I hug her. Oh yea! "Where is Mavis?"

"She had to attend to something urgent. Also! Don't let this reach her ears because she is fond of Lucy and if she finds out. Let me say this, she is scarier then me and Erza combined." She made a face as if she had experience a terrifying Mavis. Well now I'm more scared. "Well let's go Lis." And we got up and left.

How could I not... It all started two years ago when we were in sophomore year and Juvia wasn't in the group and Natsu and I just started going out back then. There was this girl name Minerva and she was a quite, shy girl who was really anti-social.

_One day we were eating at lunch and I notice her looking lonely at her table reading a book. _

_"Natsu, can she join our group, I mean she looks so lonely." I ask him with a pouty face._

_"Sure sweetie." Natsu got up and turned around shouting "HEY ANTI SOCIAL GIRL COME JOIN OUR GROUP!" The whole lunch room stood in shock._

_Erza smacked Natsu real hard on the back of his head. "You idiot why make a scene!" She scolded him._

_"Ow Erza sorry jeesh." He apologize then went up to the Minerva, I follow after him. "So wanna join us? You will have lots of fun." He said with that childish grin I adore._

_"..." Minerva mumbled something but we didn't catch it. "Huh?" Natsu made a ridiculous face and turn right cupping his left ear._

_"I would love to." She whisper and stuff her head into the book. Natsu and I shared a glance at each other and smiled. "Well come with us..." He looked at me and I whisper in his ear "Minerva."_

_"Come with us Minerva." I said offering my hand and she took it. I took her to our table with Natsu walking beside me._

_"Guys this is Minerva and Minerva this is Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal." I introduced. _

_Everyone greeted themselves and started talking like usual but this time adding Minerva into the conversation._

_A few__ weeks later Minerva started talking more and more and became really outgoing. She would bang on the locker real loudly then ask gray to bang a beat._

_"Go grey. You making them fine beats like always." Minerva was getting real into it. Grey just smiles and continue on with the beat while Gajeel tries to rap._

_Erza would lean against the wall beside the lockers and just close her eyes and listen with a smile. _

_Natsu would join beating on the lockers competing with Grey. _

_Levy and Jellal would sit on the floor next to each other and beside Erza and talk about some random topic, mostly about books though._

_I would always walk in late for some reason and join Levy and Jellal with whatever they be talking about. But that one day while we were doing our usual routine, Minerva gave me a nasty look and scooted a bit closer to Natsu, of course him being the dense boy he is, he didn't notice._

_I did notice and I didn't like it. I didn't pay much attention to it at first but it kept happening. So I confronted her one day at school._

_Minerva was talking to Natsu smiling and blushing a bit. Natsu was talking about one of his adventure with Erza and Grey back when they were little. Both of them cracking up and having a good time. _

_Yea, good time over._

_I walked up to her "Hey Minerva can I talk to you alone for a bit." I gave the best fake smile I can to hide my anger. And damn right that girl can certainly put one up to. She 'smiled' back "Sure Lis." We both walked away from Natsu who immediately got into a argument with Gajeel._

_We exited out the classroom and I began "Minerva, do you have something against me?" I gave her a straight face meaning I ain't messing around. _

_"Isn't someone a little straight forward today." She smiled a sweet yet wicked smile "Well if you must know, which I bet you really do... I have fallen in love with a certain salamon hair boy." She backed up a bit and gestured to Natsu. "I most certainly know that you know who I'm referring to." Minerva gave me a smirk._

_"Amazing, how the once Anti-social bookworm wants to steal my boyfriend." I smirked right back at her and she gave me a ugly look. _

_Minerva grabbed my collar and slammed me into the lockers. "What you say, **slut**" _

_"Oh yea because I'm suppose to be scared of you but here I am with this smirk on my face, Minerva." I glared at her "And you know what I said **skank** if it wasn't for me feeling sorry for your lonely self then you wouldn't have been able to spend time with Natsu the way you have been ever since that day."_

_She started to chuckle "Y-you honestly think I should be thankful for you getting me in the group." She starts chuckling even more, okay now she getting me worry. I'm scared I just started something with a psycho path. "I could have gotten in this group myself. All that shy crap was a act. It was just one of my many tactics to get in this group, to get closer to Natsu." She starts laughing hysterically._

_I stared at her blankly "Oh so you had a psychotic crush on my boyfriend, huh."_

_"What you say b*itch." She stared at me with cold eyes._

**Bam!**

_We heard the door slam close and turn our attention to the person who slammed it. "What the hell are you doing Minerva." Erza stood furious. _

_"What does it look like. Is you dumb?" Minerva gave Erza a stank look and Erza grew more furious than before. She walks over to us and Minerva lets go of me and faces her._

_"It looks like you were pinning my best friend against the wall." Erza went til she was directly in front of Minerva challenging her with her eyes._

_"Hmm guess you ain't dumb after all." Minerva scoffed. She looks at me then back at Erza "So what are gonna do about Scarlet." _

_"I'm a tell you what I'm about to do Minerva. " Natsu said as he walked out the classroom with Grey behind him. Minerva looked scared. "I'm a beat the sh*t out of you if you don't leave this very second. NOW!" Natsu roared._

_"N-Natsu I can exp-" Natsu cut her off "Save your pathetic excuse cause none of us here wanna hear it now leave, Minerva!" Natsu look like he wanna kill her. Aww I feel so loved._

_Minerva quickly left. Serves her right how dare she try to come after my mom. I will never be nice to any girl who comes near my man unless I know they mean good and not just to take him from me._

We are all in the van its kinda crowded since Mavis took the car. It's silent for once.

"I don't know if it's just me but everything is just suddenly hitting me." Levy was the first to speak making sure only us in the group can hear.

"Lucy... Lucy turn on us..." Jellal was in shock. He ran his hand through his hair in stress.

"I honestly thought that she would be different than _her_." Natsu was also in disbelief.

We all look at Grey. He actually liked her back then and when he found out that Minerva was in love with Natsu and was also a freaking psycho, he was seriously heart broken.

He lean closer to Juvia wrapped his arm around her and kept her close and whisper some in her ear, prob 'I love you' cause she was mad blushing.

"Lucy was... We were so close, I mean I know it's only been a month but this month was full of happiness and joy. How can it just suddenly go wrong." Erza was on the brink of tears. Well I guess now they won't be harsh to Lucy, I hope.

"But" THERE IS ALWAYS A BUT GOSH " what she did is unforgivable and she will pay for it." Natsu said with determination in his eyes.

"From now on its only us, no more letting people in our group." Gajeel add in.

Everyone nodded their heads. Gray slowly extend his arm out and face his hand down. Juvia out hers on top then Erza, Levy, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel. They all stared at me. I hesitantly put mine on top of Gajeel. "Lucy will pay." Was all that was said by Grey. The rest of the car ride stayed silent.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Yukino received the text from Lucy saying thank Yosai for me and tell him I will return his jacket when we get a chance to meet again. 'Why does she have his jacket? She pondered.

As she tries to think of why Lucy would have Yosai's jacket. The boy himself finally comes walking to them after being missing.

"Where have you been you dang idiot." Yukino asked while pointing at him accusingly.

"I was wondering around and then I stumbled upon Lucy. She was arguing with Lisanna on how Lisanna should tell Natsu the truth about her cheating on him. It was like a drama episode so I stood and watch until. The guy Lisanna was cheating with held Lucy back and then Lisanna ran away. Then the guy attempted to rape Lucy and I jumped in and started beating him up. I should have done it sooner but the shock of the things that went down made me stay still. DANG IT! I feel bad." Yosai admits.

The other three teens stood there shock. They had never seen Yosai like this in a long time.

"Uh. Well Lucy wanted me to tell you that she says thank you and that she will give back your jacket the next time you guys have a chance to meet." Yukino tells him. He stood there shock then he smiles so happily.

"Would you like her number to tell her or..." She ask him now wanting to see if her hypothesis is correct.

"Yea I would love to have her number if you don't mind giving them to me now." Yosai smiled so cutely.

All their jaws drop to the floor and their eyes were like saucers. Yosai stopped smiling and gave them a confused expression.

"What up guys?" He was lost at their reactions.

"Are you okay?" Yukino asked him. She is confuse. He hasn't acted like this about a girl since Fuyuko.

"Yea why?" He could never be more confuse.

"BRO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THAT DEFENSIVE OR HAPPY FOR A GIRL SINCE FUYUKO!" Sting yelled. He couldn't take how slow Yosai is being. Then he froze because Yosai face darkens.

"Wow. Good job there bro." Rogue said sarcastically.

Yukino wanted to try one more thing before things get out of hand. She texted Lucy to call Yosai and gave Luce his number.

_Briing briing briing_

Yosai looks at the caller I.D and saw Lucy's name. He face lightens up and picks up the phone. _Kaching_.

"Hey Lucy." Yosai cheerfully greeted her.

'I knew it. He took a interest in Lucy.' Yukino confirmed in her head.

"Hey Yosai, I was thinking that we could meet tomorrow at Magnolia town square park by that huge tree." Lucy told him.

"Sounds like a plan, oh but is That idiots and his pals going to be there." He asked her.

"... no" Lucy said sadly. Yosai wondered what was wrong but then decided it's best to just ask tomorrow when he get the chance.

"Good because I wanted you to have the most fun when your around me, k?" Yosai claimed cheerfully.

"I would love that. Well I got to go, see ya tomorrow Yosai." Lucy said her farewell.

"Bye Luce." Yosai hung up the phone and look toward the others. "I'm a be busy after school tomorrow." he plainly stated.

All three of them deadpanned then immediately stood back up shouting in unison "WE HEARD THE CONVO!"

He scratch the back of his head slyly "Oh you did hahaha." The trio sweat dropped and laugh along for the heck of it.

"You guys up for ice cream?" Yukino asked and the rest nodded their heads.

"Welp lets go then." Sting cheered on while dashing ahead of the others.

"That guy is way to hyped up." Yosai said. "How do you handle this since birth Rouge?"

"It's a long interesting trip. I'll tell you that." Rogue then glances at Yukino. "Until she came in the picture then it became easy. Hmm, ice cream for Yukino is my treat as my thank you to her."

"Aww thank you Rogue but you didn't have to speak like I wasn't standing right here." Yukino mentioned.

"Eh what's done is done." Rogue said as he walked ahead. Yosai tried to follow up but Yukino held him back.

"You will tell me every detail by detail about what you saw and heard that went down between Lucy and Lisanna, you understand." Yukino glared at Yosai which sent shivers down his spine and he nodded rapidly. "Good."

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

OH MY GOSH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD. I just want to scream and shout, just let everything out. I'm freaking tired. My friends turn against me because Lisanna is so scared she can't even tell the truth.

I'm the bad guy, I'm the one who has to suffer for no reason, It's my fault. Now they are going to hurt me every single day of my high school life, my last year is going to be spent like this. Full of pain and torture.

I still love them. Even after all that because I know that they think they are in the right. It's not that they really hate me, they don't know the truth. I can't bring myself to hate them for doing something when they didn't know.

Lisanna, I want to hate her but I'm not to be honest I'm just mad and disappointed at her for her choices. Her poor, poor, choices made by fear of being hated.

Well at least I get to relax for now, waiting for my dad to get home even though he is late. Must be a busy day. Poor him, let me make him a real nice breakfast tomorrow. Gotta think of what to make though.

Oh yea, I'm gonna hang out with Yosai tomorrow too. I'm actually happy, it will probably release my stress for whatever they have plan for tomorrow.

I'm a just go upstairs to my room and grab my laptop, play some PC games and relax my mind until my daddy comes.

I see it's past 12 o'clock already so I decided to take a quick nap before he gets back.

**_In the 3rd grade_**

_Aww man today I have a test for science. I'm terrible at science I always barely pass my test with 70's or 68's. I don't wanna go to school today. Oooh idea, I should just convince daddy if he could let me skip school today._

_I run downstairs to his office. I see him writing a lot. "Daddy what are you doing?" I look with curiosity. _

_"Oh just a few papers from work sweetie." He stopped writing and turn around, now looking at me. " Is there anything that you need." I see bags under his eyes. He has been working all night. He always does. When will they ever give my daddy a break._

_"Oh nothing I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready for school today." I smiled at him and he got up and walked to me picking me up and we went to the car._

_While we were in the car I would try to look at my dad to see how he was feeling. He looks so tired and stressed. "Daddy, I will take care of myself and you ok? You do so much for me and you look so tired, please let me do this to take the load off." I begged him._

_"Sweetie, I am your father the minute I found out you were coming into my life I have vowed to protect you and care for you with all my heart and all my soul. I'm ok with this, I must take care of you, for you are still so young. Which makes me very happy that you wanna take care of me sweetie. When you get older I will defiantly take you up on that offer." He said to me. _

_Now we are at school, and I seriously don't wanna take this test but is a small price to pay. "I love you daddy don't over work yourself, k?" _

_"I love you too sweetie. Have fun at school, k?" He wave goodbye and drove off. _

_Ugh, School sucks so much. I no wanna be here but my feet start moving anyways. Towards the school that I don't look forward to. Not. One. Bit._

_I walk in class and the intercom goes off. "Students and Teachers if I may have your attention. We are having a crazy schedule today so every student head to their second class first. That is all thank you for your time."_

_No no no no no My second class is the with that teacher who teaches math and science. Man this is a bad day, a very bad day._

_Every student goes to there second class and here I am. Here at this doom class, so early in the morning. _

_"Class today we will be having a test today as you all know." Everyone moaned as the teacher informs us about the test. "Yea yea I know you guys don't look foward to this... Especially some more than others." He looks right at me. I'm not mistaking it, our eyes met._

_As he passes out the papers, he stops by me and whispers so only I can hear. "You sure you wanna take this, knowing full well your going to fail like every other test you took. I mean I can save your time and give you a 'F' like you would of gotten if you did take it." He gives me a ugly smile. I hate this teacher, I really do. I'm never smart enough, I'm, always too dumb for school._

_"No sensei I will take this test." I said determine to pass. I will show him I am capable._

_The test began and I'm already stuck on the first question. Man, I feel so stupid. I'm ready to cry. Daddy... Daddy! I remember when my dad told me about this so I know the answer yay!. I take the rest of the test with confidence._

**_A few minutes later_**

_"All right class, test is over." The teacher announced. He comes around and collects the paper. Once he gets to me he whispers "Hmph, why waste your time." _

_The rest of class was a free day and we all chatted away while our teacher was grading the test. "Lucy may I speak to you." Oh no, I know it's bad. It's always bad._

_"You failed this test terribly." He look at me annoyed. I... failed... I seriously... failed..._

_"Why did I fail, I did my best, I was so confident." I try to reason. _

_"Lucy what does the score say on this paper." He hold my test up._

_"43." He looks surprised. Why?_

_"Oh wow I'm surprise you could tell what number is on the paper. Congratulations." He clapped a little then got serious. "I'm a have a talk with your father about all your fails. Do you understand. I can't keep having a dumb child stay in my advance class. It's a shame on me as a teacher to be known of having a retarded little girl in the class." How can he say that to me. How can he be so mean. I want to be with daddy right now. _

_I ran out the classroom crying and I took out my cellphone and called my daddy. "Daddy, I-I can't cant this a-a-anymore. The teacher keeps c-calling me dumb, s-stupid and r-r-retarded . I wanna go home with you daddy." I wait to hear a response but he isn't saying anything._

_"I'm a be right there." was all he said and he hung up the phone. _

_I waited for him to come and he did he walked up to me looking so angry. "Where is he! Where is that freaking teacher who wanna call you those names!" I pointed to the room._

_He grab my hand and walked me to the classroom. He lets go and walks up to the teacher. "May I have a word with you, **now**." He said in a deep dark voice._

_"Why certainly." The teacher made a creepy face. He walk to and past me and my daddy followed after him and grabbed my hand again._

_"What kind of teacher brutally puts kids down. HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED!" My dad started shouting and the teacher looked unfazed. _

_"What's wrong with saying the truth." The teacher said back to him and my dad never looked so angry. He grab the teacher by the front collar._

_"You messed with the wrong child. I will beat you." He threaten._

_"Go ahead it will only be used against you." The teacher challenged him. My dad then punch the teacher in the face. Not letting go of his collar._

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I have been through a lot of strees and for a long while I have been looking for a punching bag and now I just found it. Never and I mean never say those things to my daughter again." My dad glared at him._

_"No promises." The teacher smirked._

_My dad then punch him again and again repeatedly punching him. and with every punch he will say something. "You. Will. Back. Away. From. My. Daughter. She. Is. The. Best. Thing. That's. Ever. Happened to. ME! I LOVER HER!" With that he punch that teacher to the floor and he lay there unconscious._

_"Daddy!" I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. He hugged me back._

_"I love you sweet heart remember to always tell me if someone is hurting you and I'll be there in a heartbeat." _

_"I love you too daddy and I will always come to my hero." I cried into his shoulders. _

_Everyone came out and ask all these questions about what happened and my dad explained it all. Of course he got in trouble but soon everything was over the teacher was fired and the new teacher was especially nice to me._

_**briing briing briing **_

I woke up to a sudden call. I look and see that's it my dad. Yay, finally. Probably to tell me to open the door because he forgot the key again. I pick up the phone. _kachiing._

"Hey dadd-" I was cut off short.

"Hello is this Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia daughter." The lady asked me.

"Yes this is her."

"I'm sorry to say this but your father got in a terrible car accident. When we retrieve him he was still alive and we tried our best to heal him. Soon after he isn't with us anymore." She informed me.

No no no no this isn't happening. It's not happening. I don't wanna believe it. I refuse.

"What you mean, not here anymore. You mean not in the hospital right. That he is on his way to my house right now right. Please tell me he is okay. Please!" I don't wanna believe it.

"Lucy, I'm sorry your father is **dead**."

I drop my phone. Landing with a thud that resonated the room.

Dead silence

* * *

**1\. Okay guys you know I love you so so so much. So plz don't hate me. I'm a leave it at that.**

**2\. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon.**


	11. Fairy tales

**Hope you enjoy XD thx for the reviews**

**I recommend for you to listen to the saddest song you know, if you can't think of any try, ****Hurt by Christina A****guilera.**

**Also, I would like you guys to know that I myself have been noticing how rush my story is because I always have a idea popping up and just throw it in and so now I'm a not rush it like I have been and if I still do plz by all means let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**_Previously on TL_**

_"Lucy, I'm sorry your father is **dead**."_

_I drop my phone. Landing with a thud that resonated the room._

_Dead silence_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her father is dead. Yea right what a joke. It must be a joke. She refuse to face reality.

"Lucy,If you will please come by the hospital immediately for your father has left a letter for you."

Lucy burst into tears. She dropped to her knees and kept trying to wipe away the tears but to no avail as they kept falling like a waterfall.

"Lucy, honey please come by the hospital right now." The lady try to reach her.

Lucy stood up real quick and grab her phone then ran to the car. running as fast as she can. Wiping away the tears. She hopped in the car and drove off with great speed but still in the speed limit.

She arrived at the hospital and ran inside to the front desk asking for her dad. The lady told her what she needed to know and Lucy continue her rush to the hospital room. She slammed the door open and close but stood frozen once she stepped inside the room.

There her father lay still and... peaceful despite the bruises covering his body.

Lucy starts walking towards her dad with a blank look, not comprehending his death yet. She starts mumbling. "Daddy... Hey daddy look I'm here. I came to visit you. Wanted to make sure your okay but it looks like your sleeping right now. You can stay asleep as long as you promise to wake up by tomorrow morning. I wanted to make you a special breakfast. Daddy... I love you daddy..."

She end up beside him and she stares at him. Slowly her face turns to a look of realization. Everything is coming at her. Her moms death, the dream, the phone call, he is right here before her. He is dead.

"DADDY NOOO! Please don't leave me too. You were the only one left. The only one who showed me so much love, who has always been there for me. I love you so much, I tried my best being the perfect daughter. I did, I seriously did. I didn't want you to be so stress and I wanted you to be be at bliss, to not worry. DADDY I LOVE YOU, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME. DAAAD!" Lucy shouted with frustration and hurt.

A doctor comes walking up to Lucy and taps her on the shoulder. "Your dad has left a letter for you. Here." Lucy turns around to face him, he hands her the letter and she accepts it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ My beautiful little baby girl. I'm sorry to leave you so soon, I'm sorry that you have to go on your own from now on. Lucy I love you so much. No scale can measure my love for you. You have been my shining little light that keeps me going. The day Layla died I honestly wondered how am I suppose to go on with my life. How am I suppose continue, I'll be a wreck without her. Then... I look over and saw you crying beside her. Then I thought. My precious little angel is still here with me. My little girl is here. I will protect her, I will care for her, I will be the hero who saves the day. I'm a love her like I never loved before. I will be the there for her no matter what. _

_Lucy, baby girl. I want you to face life with a brave and confident face. I want you to live your life to the fullest, to keep going strong. I know that since you received this letter I'm not with you no more, that I must of hurt you so much. I'm a be with your mom now, okay sweetie and we will both be here watching over you. Making sure that harm doesn't come towards you. That you will be safe and you will find someone who will cherish you sweetie, I promise. You are my pride and joy, never forget that. YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A BURDEN TO ME! Never in your life can I say that you cause me stress, when you honestly didn't. Since a very young age you have been trying so hard to help me with everything. You have tried to carry some of my burdens with you. I'm so glad that you are my daughter, you have been there for me when I needed you to be. I would think I need to see her, my little girl. And here you have appeared walking up to me and giving me a hug out of no where telling me "I love you daddy." _

_I'm a be honest with you sweetie. I'm crying right now. It hurts to be apart from you. All I wanted was to stay with you until I know I can die without worry. I'm truly so so sorry to have to leave you Lucy. I feel so bad to leave my little angel on her own. Lucy I love you so much, I don't want you to be in pain ever again. To think I would be the one to hurt you. I'm... I'm so sorry. Lucy, My times up. I have to go now. I'm going to meet with mommy and we will be there looking after you. _

_I love you, My precious little angel._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I crush the letter to my chest and fell to my knees. "He's gone... He's really gone." The tears won't go away. It seems like they never will.

"Ma'am I'm sorry for your lose. Can you please excuse us as we move your father to a different room and can you please wait outside for your guardian to pick you up.

Guardian? Who is my guardian? I have to live with someone I don't know. I don't want to. It's not right, I can stay home perfectly fine. I'm eighteen, I have no need for a guardian.

I walk to the bench outside the room my father was in and sat down. Suddenly becoming interested at the wall in front of me, just staring at it. Feeling numb all of a sudden. Nothing is here, it's just me and and there is darkness surrounding me.

_Lucy what are you going to do now? _I don't know, what can I do?! The two most important people in my life are gone!

Then just give up. It's really easy. Just stop living. Go join them. Ha, your funny. I'm not going to take my life away. My dad told me to keep on living life.

_You sure about that? I mean, you can keep__ on living till the end. So make the end closer_**_. _**No I'm not going to take my lif-

"Lucy."A voice interrupted.

_Who is that? _I don't know it's too far.

"Lucy." That same voice calls to me again sounding a bit closer.

_Tch. Don't listen to that voice okay. Your perfectly fine here in the dark with me. _Why can't I call to it? Maybe the voice will help me. Better than you.

"Lucy." This voice is really persistent. I wonder what it wants.

_Dang why won't it go away. _Maybe someone is calling out for me. Someone who isn't in the dark world.

"Lucy!" Okay. Now this voice obviously wants my attention.

_DON'T LUCY! _I'm going to answer it. _No!_

"Yes?" I turn around and my eyes widen. The room started to have color again.

"G-Grandeeney." I look over and see "Igneel." I can't believe it... Wait if they're here then where is Natsu. "W-what are you guys doing here?" I look over a bit and I see a young girl with blue hair next to Igneel but no Natsu. I let out a sigh of relief.

Grandeeney walked up and sat next to me. "Lucy, you've grown so much. Your so beautiful." I miss her so much, It's been so long since I seen the both of them. I'm guessing they came here to see my dad's dead body since they were really close friends.

"Lucy we are here to tell you that you will be living with us." Igneel informed me. Oh my gosh. Living under the same roof of the love of my life that hates me with all his heart. Well, I'm assuming they are my guardians.

"Wait. You guys are my guardians." They both nodded their heads in response. Then I look over to the young girl "Who is the cute little girl over there by you Igneel."

"This is Wendy Dragneel, our youngest daughter." Daughter!? They had another kid? Oh yea, back then Grandeeney was pregnant. Oh she is the baby inside the womb.

"Hey Wendy, I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you." I forced a smile not wanting to look depress when introducing myself. She leans toward my ear and whispers "You don't have to fake it, I'm thirteen I know when someone would fake a smile after a relatives death." Then she leans back and head back to her dad. Man, she gonna make me cry again.

"Lucy, whenever your ready to leave. We will go, okay." Grandeeney reassured.

"I would like to leave now." I told her. Not wanting to stay in this place full of recent bad memory's. Ah, wait I forgot I came in my own car.

We started walking to the entrance and I decided now to mention the car. "So, I'm just going to follow you guys to your house."

"Follow us?"

"Yea, I drove here." They look a bit shock. Why? I'm old enough, it's not shocking. I'm a safe driver... sometimes.

"Okay, follow us then honey." Grandeeny stood up. I stood up after her.

* * *

We made it to the house and my oh my this house is BIG. Well, actually not the house per say. More like the 'Land' I guess, or property. Eh, well its all huge. Yea these people live in a flipping mansion and there is a huge pool that's shaped like a dragon in the gigantic back yard. The inside is just as marvelous.

Don't get me wrong my dad and Igneel were business partners until they moved. I am as rich as them but my dad loved the simple life and I myself don't mind either. These people though are above and beyond.

"Lucy sweetie hope our home doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." Grandeeney was leading me upstairs. "Also, you will be sleeping with Wendy since the rooms that weren't occupied were filled with a lot of things. We are still clearing out your room and you will most defiantly be able to sleep in it by tomorrow."

"Of course we would've let you in the guest room but somebody wanted to turn it into a spa room." Igneel clears his throat "Grandeeney-"

"Sweetie I advice you to stop right there because a certain someone wanted to make it into his personal 'man cave'" Grandeeney gave Igneel a cold stare.

"Oh but darling it was-" Igneel froze.

"Do you seriously want to continue this." Grandeeney gave a scary look while holding a knife in her hand. WHERE!? My eyes flew wide open, the size of saucers.

"No honey that's okay. I'm a go and get Lucy room ready and call the movers." Igneel chuckled nervously and took off.

I see Wendy looking a bit Impatient. She must be use to this. Hahaha... ha... ha. There is no way this is considered normal. No matter how many times you see it, it's just not normal.

While I was still freaking out over the scene that just occurred, Wendy tugged my sleeve "Hey earth to Lucy, Let's head to my room." I nod my head and followed her to her room.

Once she open her room, I couldn't help but be amaze at this girl. Her room was a weather scientist utopia. It was amazing with the charts and radar and all these gizmos and gadgets. I can't describe it with words because I have no idea what they are called. It's even more amazing because she has a... bunk bed!

"Wendy, this is amazing. I'm guessing you want to be a weather scientist when you grow up, right?" I can't stop feeling amazed.

"Meteorologists." She smiles at me "The weather scientist is called a meteorologist even though that's not the only kind of scientist for weather. There are atmospheric Scientists, Climatologists, Operational Meteorologists, Physical Meteorologists, and Synoptic Meteorologists." She her face becomes brighter and brighter the more kind of scientist she names.

Wow I would love to have a strong passion for something like her.

"And if you want I can tell what each of them study in and also what all these tools and equipment do." She is getting excited, it's really fun to see. She looks over at me and looks like she realize something. "I'm so sorry Lucy. People aren't usually interested in weather. Only Natsu listens to me but only cause he is my big brother and there are times I can tell he just wants me to shut up." She starts looking down.

"Hey Wendy, I love the idea of being able to have a little sister and so if you feel the same as me. Your big sis will love to hear everything about weather. To be honest it looks really cool and interesting so please by all means enlighten me on all this." I spread my arms out to gesture to all the weather things, which by later I will at least remember the name of some of them.

She lift her face and made the cutest smile. "You bet."

This girl is a freaking intellectual maniac. I'm in my last year of high school and this girl probably knows more than me and I'm one of the smartest students in the school. She knows so much and at such a young age. Also, I learn that she is into medical things but not as much as being a meteorologist

"What grade are you in Wendy?" I have to ask because this girl could be one or two grades under me.

"I'm in seventh grade." Huh? No way! Are the people at the school keeping her a secret to get good publicity about having high grades from students!? Is there more Wendy's at her school? Is the school secretly called Wendy's private school? I mean these people can afford a private school like that.

"What? Wendy you are freaky smart. I'm surprise that you are still in seventh. Why is that?" I have to know if my theory is correct.

"Because I want to be in seventh, I don't want to leave Romeo behind. I'm scared we might not see each other or that he will have some other girl close to him. The very thought of that bothers me a lot." Whoa to young to be having boy problems.

"W-Wendy... Who is romeo?" Okay, I got this. Big sis to the rescue.

"He is my childhood friend and I like him a lot. To be honest I'm hoping we could be something more but he doesn't look interested in being in that kind of relationship." She starts looking down again. Man I can totally relate to this but at the same time I can't. Romeo likes Wendy, Natsu hates me. Hmmm.

I got this. For Wendy! "Listen, Boys can be extremely dense to the point where you just want to grab them and yell at them exactly how you feel. With us girls though and yes we can be at fault for this, is that we are afraid to tell them exactly how we feel which is why we try putting our little hints out there so they can notice. Not saying that's for all boys and girls cause some girls are very straight forward and boys actually understand our hints."

I look to see if she is following. "Are you understanding me so far." She shook her head. Dang I lost her.

"Can you give me a scenario of the dense boy and hinting girl." Ooh I watch anime for this reason... No I don't but anyways...

**(A/N Possible spoiler ahead. Anime: IS and OHSHC.)**

"Uhm Okay... For example, Ichika is the most dense person on earth. After having many signs that Houki is obviously attracted to him. Also, them being childhood friends and all. Even his second childhood friend Huang shows signs. Not forgetting to mention Cecilia who blushes every second of the day. Then there is my favorite and my second favorite. Let's start with my second favorite Laura, I mean for Pete's sake this girl sneaks in his bed naked even did this big confession to become his 'husband' I mean how dense can you be to not understand. Now let's go to my favorite Charlotte, for starters that girl had a Haruhi effect on me-"

"What's a 'Haruhi effect'" Wendy asked me politely.

"A Haruhi effect is name after a show Ouran High school host club with the main character Haruhi Fujioka looking like a boy and having the show go along with it making me believe that she truly was a boy and having me fall for 'him' just for me to find out at the end of the episode 'he' was a freaking she!" I started huffing and puffing remembering the suffering and anger that episode caused me.

**(A/N it ends here)**

"Lucy can you just dumb-a-fy it for me. Please, your anime example really is entertaining. I was trying really hard not to laugh but It's hard to get what your saying when you just get carried away." Oh. She wants me to dumb it down, Okay.

"Romeo is to slow to notice your love for him and your probably to shy to tell him exactly how you feel to his face." I look at her and she seems to be looking back in retrospect.

"Was it better to understand when I use you and Romeo as an example." I asked her curious if I got my point across.

"Yes it did, thank you Lucy. Your amazing. To be honest I was a bit skeptical of you living with us but your really nice, funny, and amazing big sis overall." Wendy confessed. I'm so happy I made a wonderful first impression on her.

"By the way, where is you brother?" I haven't seen him yet.

"He is sleeping over Grey's house and he doesn't know about you living with us yet cause he is freaking arrogant to pick up his phone so my mom and dad decide to wait till he comes home from school tomorrow to let him know." Oh man. I have a bad feeling. Living with him was suppose to be my happy moment but I'm just nervous for what he might do.

There was knock on the door and we looked over to see Grandeeney. "Hey I want both of you in bed, now. You both have school tomorrow." She then left but before closing the door, she turned off the lights and whispered a quick goodnight.

"Do you want the top or bottom bunk." Wendy asked me and I told her bottom. She replied with a quick okay, goodnight Luce and went up to the top bunk.

As I lay on the bottom bunk, My mind started to wonder in a place it shouldn't have.

My mom is dead. she has been dead for thirteen years. I have had nightmares about her. My dad has been living a hard life and I tried my best to be the daughter and the mother. Now he is dead. The two most important people in my life are no more. The two people who have shown me so much love are gone. They no longer exist on earth. Does that mean that I'm not loved by anyone? They aren't here. They died bringing their love for me with them. Am I not loved anymore? Am I only hated? I'm... hated.

I start to tear up and felt myself ready to cry out so I hurriedly grab a pillow to muffle the sound of pain, hurt, and sorrow flowing out me. I hear the bunk bed creak, I lift the pillow off my face. Seeing Wendy standing next to the bed.

"Lucy, I knew it. I wonder why you haven't continue to cry on our way home and even being at the house. Here I am thinking she is seriously strong willed but even I know strong people have limits and to those who can't seem to recognize something like that are obviously stupid. Lucy, You can cry to me. I am your little sis remember. I am here. I love you Lucy." Those last words killed me.

I sat up and turn to her, I wrap my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and I nuzzle my head in her neck. "Let it all out. Don't hold anything back because if you keep holding your feelings inside it will destroy you." She whispered to me sweetly.

I listened to her and let everything out. I cried hysterically not able to control a single emotion, not bothering to control a single emotion. Everything just kept pouring out like a long waterfall. I didn't even care about awakening Igneel and Grandeeney. I just kept crying and crying. Letting every single tear drop come out of my eyes until I end up sniffling with no more tears to let go.

That night Wendy slept next to me and I stood awake thinking, Now I know that someone loves me, that I'm not only hated, I can keep going strong most defiantly because this little girl really saved me right now. Thanks Wendy, I love you too little sister.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

The prince finds the princess on the verge of death, seems like all will end but with a stupid true loves kiss brings, happily ever after. I never believed in such a thing. When I was young I would read many children books, all of them has that unrealistic ending.

'Happily ever after' didn't and maybe will never exist in my life. At such a young age, my parents thought of me nothing more than dead weight to carry. If they had a choice they would have left me in the streets a long time ago. Sad. That's what my life is and I continue to keep going, to keep living because I had a small tiny hope that maybe I can get a fairy tale ending.

But being me, being alone. Nobody understands me and I wouldn't want anyone to, that's how painful this has become. I would be the one outcast from all the groups and activities. I was a lone wolf who doesn't have a pack to call family.

To be stuck in a pit of darkness, full of agony, sorrow, pain, hate, loneliness, and all I ever asked was for someone to come be my light in this pit. It can be the most dim light ever I just don't want this dark place to consume me, and right when I was going to be driven mad by this horror place.

She came. A beautiful girl came up to me one day in class and even though it was just that one moment we had communicated, it meant the world to me. We chatted for as long as the class lasted. Of course being me I wasn't talking much at first but this girl kept being persistent , she was just a wonderful girl who I have fallen for, you know in the fairy tales, love at first sight.

But this girl not only made me simply happy, she had also brighten the pit I had fallen into. The light was so bright, no sign of darkness was left behind. As a matter of fact, I found my escape, I found a way out of here.

I decided now that I'm out, I'm going to find her. I will thank her for everything. To her it was a small talk with a outcast but to me it was a moment of salvation.

I hope I can just get a chance to meet her. She moved the next week and I couldn't get a chance to thank her. Now I am also moving to another town, another school, leaving my friends behind. And till this day the very thought of people actually interacting with me, amazes me. Now I'm going to Fairy Tail high. Wonder if my luck will keep getting better.

I only have one more mission to go and that is to thank her, to thank

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

**Ooh a mysterious new character has appeared and he seems have a thing for our unlucky heroine.**

**I am surprise, if it wasn't for sis I would have procrastinate big time. Thx for reading till next time.**


	12. The new student

Hope** you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy is running downstairs and quickly passes the kitchen grabbing a slice of bread and stuffing it in her mouth and continues to run out the house shouting "Bye guys!" with a mouth full of bread. Racing to her car she realizes that she forgot her keys, waking up late is never peaceful. She was about to run back in the house when Wendy shouts "Here Luce." and tosses her the car keys.

Lucy shouted a quick thank you, throwing herself in the car and drove off. On her way there she starts to get worried about today of all days. Not going to school seems like a pretty good idea but it sadly isn't a option for the blonde.

Arriving at school, she decides to take her time going to class but time wasn't even on her side, she end up being in class sooner then she wanted to.

"Hey that wench actually came today." Grey said out loud having Natsu bust out laughing. 'They think that's funny?', Lucy thought to herself.

"Of course I came today Mr. Fullbuster, my study's come way before any of you. I have no more time to waste with you people. I wasted quite enough already." Lucy said keeping up the act.

Before they could retort the teacher comes walking in "Okay okay settle down class, we have a new student." Gildarts announces as he gesture towards the door. "Please come in sir." and in came a boy with muscular features and long, with wild hair that is white as snow. "This is our new student Acnologia Nakamura."

After the teacher introduced him. Crimson eyes began to scan the classroom until it landed on a familiar pair of brown eye's. He smiled softly realizing who the owner of those eye's belong too but it soon disappeared as he saw the sadness hidden within those eye's. Frowning deeply Acnologia began to walk up to Lucy desk and stare at her intently, the class watched on with interest and wondering what he will do.

Said blonde was feeling extremely nervous under his scrutinizing stare, but yet he somehow felt familiar... like she knew him from somewhere but just couldn't quite place her finger on it... she was suddenly brought out of her train of thoughts by a voice.

"Lucy.." Acnologia said as he cupped her cheek with his hands, "I see so much sadness in your eye's that does not belong there..." Lucy eye's widened as she began to realize that he has read her like an open book.. "And I'm assuming that you don't want anyone to know..." he gently begins to take her out of her seat and out of the classroom and into the hallways, " But I know you really need this.." with that said Acnologia pulls her into a warm embrace, hugging her tightly.

Lucy eye's widened once more before tears started spilling out of them.. she didn't know why this man could read her so easily.. or why she was letting her self cry in front of him.. all she knew was that she really does need this..

Acnologia smiled softly as he felt Lucy return the hug and began to quietly sob into his chest... they continue to stand there in silence neither one of them moving until ready to do so.

Meanwhile in the classroom a certain bluenette was listening intently to their one sided conversation before they left.

'Juvia thinks that maybe love rival was seriously telling the truth, maybe we were wrong for not trying to dig in deeper into the situation, Juvia needs to get to the bottom of this.' Juvia thoughts occupied her attention as she didn't notice Grey asking her if she was okay and she simply nodded.

* * *

As Lucy sat down at the lunch table with her food, Grey came up from behind her saying "Hey there you little Slut" she turned around and stared at him with blank expression on her face. "I don't get why you're calling me a Slut when you can't even keep your clothes on for 24 hours, and FYI your shirt missing." with that said Lucy turn back around and proceeded to eat her lunch calmly.

Grey cussed to himself silently as he walked away passing by Acnologia. The white haired teen glared at Grey intensely before walking up to the table where Lucy is at. "May I eat Lunch with you?" he asked politely.

Lucy stares at Acnologia before giving him a slight nod.

He smiles as he sat the down next to her. " I guess I should introduce myself properly to you." Acnologia says with a goofy grin plastered on his face, causing Lucy to smile slightly.

"Hi my name is Acnologia Nakamura and it's a pleasure to meet you." he stretched out a hand to shake hers. Lucy grins as she replied,"Hi my names Lucy Heartfilia and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So why are you here by yourself being a mysterious lone wolf?" Lucy had a thoughtful look trying to figure out on how exactly she should answer him.

Suddenly feeling like an appropriate answer has shown itself, she got up on top of the table standing up straight with devious grin on her face.

**(A/N the following song that this female will sing will most likely confuse the following readers and the song is Quest for camelot- I stand alone XD)**

Acnologia looked up at Lucy curiously wondering what she is about to do.

She grabs a stick out of no where and tap the table twice "_ I know the sound of each rock and stone~ " _the legs of the table begin to mysteriously rise up leaving Acnologia and the rest of the crowd looking at it dumbfounded. "_And I embrace what others feel~_" a random bird fly's around Lucy as she continues to sing.

"_You are not to roam in this forgotten place~_" for some unknown reason Acnologia felt the urge to climb the leg and so he did trying to reach Lucy.

"_Just the likes of me are welcomed here~_" she hops to another table that happen to rise as soon as she jumped. "_Everything breathes and I know each breath~_" A mysterious waterfall start pouring out of no where in a specific spot and the janitor quickly rushed over and place a cautioned 'Wet floor' sign. " _To me it means life~_" the table stretched through the waterfall as Lucy continue to walk forward with Acnologia coming up from behind trying to catch up to her in chibi form.

"_For others it's Death~~_" Acnologia paled slightly after hearing that.. and so did the crowd. " _It's perfectly in balanced~ perfectly planned~~_" She uses her stick to split the waterfall and walked through it. " _It's more than enough for this girl~_" Acnologia tried to walk through the waterfall but it suddenly falls on him.

"_Like every tree Stands on it's own~_" A random tree next to the school broke through the window and Lucy touched it."_Reaching for the sky I stand alone~_" a vine suddenly wrapped her around the waist and swung her to the next risen table. **(A/N You guys pretty much get the idea lol everything just went out of wack. the rest is just her singing it.)**

"_All by myself~I stand alone~_

_I've seen your world_  
_With these very eyes_  
_Don't come any closer_  
_Don't even try_  
_I've felt all the pain_  
_And I've heard all the lies_  
_But in my world there's no_  
_Compromise_

_Like every tree_  
_Stands on it's own_  
_Reaching for the sky_  
_I stand alone_  
_I share my world_  
_With no one else_  
_All by myself_  
_I stand alone,_

_All by myself_  
_I stand alone,_

_All by myself_  
_I stand alone~_" As she sang the last verse, everything went back to normal like it never happened. Acnologia was clapping for her in his chibi form although a little confused at what just happened. Lucy just grinned sheepishly and bowed, " Does that answer your question?"

"Yup and lovely song by the way" Acnologia compliment.

Lucy flip her hair back "Why thank you." Then they both started laughing.

A certain group of teens were looking from a far.

"How much you wanna bet she will just drag him in then hurt him in the end." Natsu said.

"$50" Grey said. Juvia watches them feeling bad about what happened. 'Juvia must try', she thought determinedly.

"Juvia thinks that we should've tried digging in deeper." The bluenett mumbled. No one heard except Grey.

He whispers to her "Juvia, Lisanna wouldn't lie okay." He turn her head to look him in the eyes "Believe me, I love you and want you to understand."

"Okay, Grey-sama." Juvia turned away right when Grey was gonna give her a kiss. Everyone at the table eyes widen. "Juvia is leaving early." Juvia grabbed her lunch and walked away. Leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

Last period of the day, Natsu and his crew already starting stuff. Acnologia decided to sit and watch quietly.

Natsu approaches her, "How long will it be before you break this guy? You pathetic she devil." Natsu sneered.

Lucy smirked, "Whatever do you mean?" She said playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. How long will it be before you hurt this guy as much as you hurt us?" The pinkette growled.

"Why would I? He's not close to you, so there's no point in putting up a front."

Levy got up from where she was sitting and walked to Lucy's face, "So what? Your going to sleep with him." Pointing at Acnologia "After you slept with Yosai?"

"Why would I have slept with either of them? When I made myself deal with all of you just so I can be with Natsu in the end. I love Natsu. I force a dang smile every moment I spent with all of you just so I can snake my way into his heart, that in the end he will come to me and leave her." She said pointing at Lisanna.

Lisanna looked away trying not to be part of this. "Well that didn't work out. Did it?" Erza chimed in. When Lucy turn to face her, hurt flash through her eyes. Acnologia flinch a bit noticing it.

Lucy put up a fake smile, "Nope, my love life didn't end like yours." Erza notice how the smile was fake, "Lu-" She stopped herself. 'Erza, don't. This isn't the Lucy who I called my little sister, that Lucy never existed in the first place. This girl in front of me is the real one, remember that.', Erza thought trying to convince herself.

Lucy looked at them with a plain expression, "Anyone else wanna chime in?" She said while taking another look at everyone. "Good-"

"How can you?! How can you spend all this time with us. We only showed you good memories, we had so much fun. Don't you even have the slightest guilt? Lucy, you might not have cared about us at all at first but you seriously still feel the exact same way?" Jellal asked.

Lucy wanted to so bad tell yell at them, she wanted to tell them everything, how she feels, what happened, everything. But a idiotic pinkette wouldn't listen and sorry to say but the others just follows, listening to him.

"Yes." Lucy choked, still keeping that expression on her face. She is about to break.

Acnologia decided to finally get up and take her out the classroom. "Conversation over." He glared at all of them and lightly grabbed Lucy arm and took her out the classroom.

"What the hell was that!?" Acnologia exclaimed.

"What you mean 'What the hell was that', I was shutting those guys up." Lucy replied.

"But why were you faking it?"

Still keeping up the act, "I don't get what your applying."

The white haired teen growled in frustration to Lucy stubbornness. " What I'm implying exactly is that your mouth was saying spiteful things towards them! but your eyes said a completely different story!"

Lucy decided to take down the facade and ask him "How do you always know?"

"Having a life like the one I use to live in, you would pay attention to body language a lot." Acnologia grin playfully.

She stayed silent not knowing how to respond.

Mira came outside and told them to comeback in. They did as they were told.

* * *

Lucy is at the park waiting for Yosai to arrive with his jacket tied around her waist.

"Hey Luce!" Yosai waved as he approaches her with Yukino behind him. 'Yukino?', Lucy wondered.

"Hey Lucy!"Yukino shouts and Lucy mocks her "Hey guys!"

Lucy unties his jacket and hands it to him. "Yukino, not being rude but what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tag along." she walks up closer to Lucy "Also, wanted to talk about something interesting I heard."

Lucy looks at her curiously and ask "What is interesting that you heard?"

"You will find out later." Yukino put a finger to her own mouth as in 'shh, don't talk no more'.

"Well girls let's take a stroll through the town." Yosai suggested and walked off. He kept walking "Guys why are you so quite?" He turn around and they weren't there. 'hey, hey it's too early to start ditching me'.

With a look of disbelief, Yosai starts jogging to look for them but soon stopped when he heard two female voices yelling his name. "YOSAI!" and heard some guys telling them to be quite. He looks around trying to find them... Bingo. He saw Lucy and Yukino being held back by a few guys. He ran towards them yelling at the guys to back off.

"What makes you think we will listen to you?" Thug 1 said acting intimidating.

"Oh you'll listen alright, when my fist makes contact with your face." the raven haired let loose a sinister smirk on his face.

Lucy and Yukino were in the background cheering for Yosai with a childish grin." Yayy Papa came to save us!" Yukino yells while clapping in excitement.

"Woo! go Papa! Get those big bad bullies!" Lucy shouted along side Yukino as she hops up and down in a childish manner.

Yosai looked at the girls with slight fear and annoyance as he saw the evil glint in their eyes and the devious aura surrounding them.

Thug 2 begins to laugh " Oh yea and how exactly are you going to be able to take on the both of us? Hmm?"

"Why don't I show you." Yosai cracks his neck and knuckles as he proceed forward with an insane grin plastered on his face. As Yosai beats the living day lights out of the thugs, Lucy and Yukino started gathering random people to place bets on who will come out victorious of this fight.

After a rough ten minutes the winner has been decided , Lucy yells out. "and the winner is Yosai!" both girls started cackling evilly as Yukino turn towards the group of people who bet against them. "Hand over the money."

Yosai walks up to the two still trying to catch his breath "What was all that for?" Lucy looks at Yukino and smiled sweetly "Well Papa you see-"

Yukino cut her off and finished the sentence."We just wanted to prove to them how tough our Papa is." she finished with a smile.

"Anyone could tell that just by looking at me."the two girls glanced to the side and started whistling pretending as if they never heard him. "You guys! Man, whatever just tell me why you guys did that for real."

"Me and Lucy realized that we didn't bring any money, so Lu-Lu over here thought of a brilliant idea for us to get the mula and that's everything that happen till now." Yukino explained to him.

"I see... so um how much did you make?" He asked curiously. "200$" Yukino replied with grin.

"Do you want some money?" Lucy asked sweetly. "Yes please."

Suddenly that sweet smile turned into a look of pure dominance and arrogance as Yukino showed up behind Yosai with the same look etched on her face.

Said raven haired began to get really nervous. "Then beg for it you peasant!" Yukino kicked Yosai on the back of his legs causing him to fall on his knees "W-What?!"

Lucy and Yukino smirked as they gave Yosai a patronizing glare. "Did she stutter? No. Now beg for it my little Slave." Yukino placed her foot on his head as she began to laugh evilly.

The poor Raven haired was crying desperately on the inside, asking the skies if he had done something wrong to deserve this treatment. "You two are insane you know that." he finally spoke with irritation and a slight crack in his voice.

"Come on Deary it's just twelve simple words, Please can I have some money oh beautiful Queens of the Sadistic." Yosai sweat dropped when he heard it.

"O-On second thought, I don't need the money. You two can keep it all, ha ha I'm good." Yosai chuckled nervously.

* * *

Natsu arrived home after school, going straight to the fridge looking for his snicker but fail to see his chocolate treat. He decided to grab a apple.

"Munching cause I can~ Munching like a boss~ Munching cause I'm hungry~ I'm just munching~" Natsu sang while eating the apple. He hums his way up to his room and close the door behind him. Throwing himself on the bed, he blast some music while doing his... homework. he sings along out loud

_Mayday! Mayday!_  
_The ship is slowly sinking_  
_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
_They're all around me,_  
_Circling like vultures_  
_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
_Wash away my colors _

"Natsu! Turn it off and come down stairs!" His mom yelled as she burst threw the door.

Natsu groan as he heads downstairs. He jogs by the kitchen real quick to shoot his apple in the trash can then jogs to the living room.

"First of all, why didn't you pick up your phone when you were at Grey's house." Igneel scolded him.

"My phone was dead and I was just jamming with him." Natsu said all chill and flopped on the couch.

Wendy walk towards them, finishing off a snicker. Natsu eyes widen at the sight.

"THAT'S MY SNICKER TWERP!" Natsu jumps up attempting to tackle the blue hair teen till his dad held him back and threw him back on the couch.

Wendy slowly licks her chocolate covered fingers, teasing him painfully. "It was amazing~" She smirked.

"Wendy enough messing with your brother." Grandeeney said trying to sound serious instead she end up laughing.

"Mom~" Natsu whined "Dad say something." He looks over to his dad just to see that he joined his mom in the fit of laughter. Natsu let out a sigh "My gosh just tell me why you called me down here for, IF YOU CAN BREATH!"

Grandeeney wipes away the tears that formed and go straight to the point "Natsu sweetie, Lucy is going to live with us."

Natsu was shocked, anger filled him up in a flash but he couldn't show that to his parents. "Wow that's great! I'm so happy to know that." He forced a smile and then rushed up stairs. "I'm a go tell the rest about that."

Wendy eye him as he ran up stairs 'Little faker'.

"Tell the others? Oh, that's right Lucy goes to the same school as Natsu." Grandeeney smiles "They met in the school. That's fantastic."

"I'm sure they had a lovely reunion it's been a while since we seen that young girl. She grew up wonderfully too." Igneel said.

Wendy's curiosity was at its peek "They met before?"

They both nod their head "You weren't born yet. They met since birth and they were all over each other. Natsu always fighting the boys off of Lucy ever since the very first boy that tried to bother her." Grandeeney was in her own world remembering those times.

"But when they were 5 and you were in your mothers stomach. My job called me to move here and we haven't seen Lucy since. We, mostly me, have seen her father time to time and of course we planned times to hang out all of us but work kept getting in the way of that." Igneel felt a sudden regret for not trying hard enough for at least one day for the two families to hang.

"What about her mom?" Igneel and Grandeeney eye were filled with sadness. "Never mind I get the idea, I'm sorry for asking." Wendy quickly added noticing their reaction.

"I-it's okay sweetie you didn't know so why wouldn't you ask." Grandeeney went up to Wendy and hugged her.

'Lucy lost both of her parents. Oh my gosh, my sister went threw so much. I want to be the person who helps her if she lets me.' Wendy's eyes fired up with determination.

Natsu just finish texting the rest about the surprise news he heard from his mother. 'Wait, did I ever mention Lucy to them? The way they said it sound like as if they knew that I know her. I'm pretty sure I haven't mention that girl. Whatever, maybe I did. I don't care, I just need to think of how to get her while she is living with me.' Natsu thought.

* * *

After having a long adventurous day with Yosai and Yukino. Lucy is finally heading back home. Lucy pondered on the thought of going home when she isn't even heading to her house.

She had been stopped by a red light. Taking advantage of that time she thought back to when Yukino and her had a conversation about the incident. Yukino being a over protective partner in crime that she is, she wanted to know everything, down to the very last detail. Lucy being the smart girl she is, knew that saying no wasn't a option.

Once she spilled the beans, Yukino was enrage when she heard what happened and Yosai shouted What!? Startling the two girls, who didn't notice that he was eaves dropping on them.

The two of them wanted to call Sting and rogue right there and then so the four of them can jump the whole group but Lucy begged them and told them not to worry about it, that someone she believes will stay by her side. When they heard that they reluctantly let it go but warned her that if they get physical and the two of them found out. It was going down, no excuses.

The blonde teen smiled at the fact she made friends who don't hate her. She suddenly jumped and felt a little heart attack when a car beeped telling her the light was green and to drive already.

She arrived at the house, hopping out of her car and opened the door. Grandeeney gave her the keys this morning when Lucy told her she would be hanging out with a friend after school.

As she walk in side heading towards the kitchen to put the key on the counter. She notice Natsu raiding through the fridge.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered kind of afraid.

His ears twitch at the sound of her voice. He turns slowly, closing the fridge door. A evil grin plastered on his face as he looks right at her.

"Welcome home Lucy."

* * *

**There you go guys another chapter, I be on a role lately with my sis on my tail to not procrastinate.**

**The mystery person is Acnologia my lovely's. Haha it should be getting interesting from now on... I hope. **

**I do not own I stand alone from the quest for camelot and My demons by Starset (The song Natsu was singing along to)**


	13. Stick it to the man

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Welcome home Lucy." Natsu greeted her with a devious grin.

"I-I'm home." Lucy stuttered nervously. Walking away slowly.

"Where are you going? Lets have chat." Natsu said casually but it felt off. Lucy knew that and kept walking away little by little.

"I'm a go to Wendy's room, I rather have a chat with her than you." She stuck out her tongue and ran to her destination. Lucy pops her head in Wendy's room to see her sound asleep. Lucy quietly shuts the door, whispering goodnight.

"Had a nice chat?" Lucy jumped with a startle at the fact he just came out of no where. 'Why does he keep bugging me? Doesn't he hate me?' Lucy pondered as she turn around to face the grinning pinkett.

"Nope but now I'm going to your mom's room to find out where my room is." She said as she speed walks to Grandeeney and Igneel's room.

She knocks on the door and heard a male voice telling her to come in. She walks in the room and see's Grandeeney sleeping and Igneel watching t.v. "Uhm... I was wondering where my room is?"

Igneel looks at her as if he has no idea what she is talking about then after a few seconds he realized that she wasn't at the house. "Its next to Wendy's down the hall across from Natsu's." he informed her. She nods with a quick thank you and trails towards her room.

She stares at the door. It had her name painted in graffiti. 'Nice' She thought impressed by the design. She opens the room and gasped 'Oh my'. All she could do was stare in awe. The room was beautiful it was all ready no boxes for her to unpack everything was set in place and organized. They gave her a bunk bed which she loves. The walls were hot pink and she had a hot pink carpet floor. On the walls, she see's books painted one of the walls and the other two have notes on them saying "You loved books when you were little so we assumed you still like them and the other two walls are for what you love to do now and the painters will come and paint it."

She looks at a big bookshelf with the old books she had back at her house and some new interesting ones. She had a big plasma screen t.v. They really spoiled this girl, I bet they would of done a lot more if they knew about her other interest besides her love for reading books.

She heard a whistle in the background. She sighed, knowing darn well who it is.

"What do you want Natsu?" The blonde question irritably.

"Hey calm down there blondie. I'm just impress on how your room looks." Natsu said truthfully. Lucy eyes him cautiously, wondering why he keeps acting like this.

"Natsu, I have question." Lucy told him and he nod his head and motion his hand as in saying 'proceed' "Why are you acting like this? I know you hate me. I know you can't forgive me. Drop the act Dragneel." She gave him a stern look.

Natsu puts his hand up in surrender. "I have to get use to playing the role of the friend who likes you. My parents don't know about the things that happen and I don't plan on telling them. They expect us to be good friends and that is what we are in this house **_only_**. Any where else, your screwed." He made a threatening face. "Good night Luce." With that he blew a kiss then smirks as he walk to his room.

Lucy lays on the bottom bunk, her mind wondering all over the place. Still thinking thoughts that aren't good for her mental sate.

'No parents, I'm basically a orphan, just because I'm living with them doesn't mean that they are my family. Besides, I'm eighteen and wealthy, I can move and live on my own but I don't trust myself yet. I'm afraid that I would end up doing really bad things.' Lucy started but that wasn't the end of her wondering thoughts.

'I moved here. I was happy thinking he remembered me but then life had to be a douche and it end up being the opposite. I still end up being great friends with him and made even more great friends. They were all nice and fun. All our good times are still worth cherishing. Now all those good moments we had seem to be worth nothing in one day. In one day, one girl convinced all of them that she was the victim of something that never happened. On that day, I became hated with no one believing me, no one trying to find out the truth because apparently what comes out of Lisanna's mouth is the truth.'

'Erza was like a sister to me. I thought that our bond was extremely strong. I believed that she would be the one to defend me. No. She wasn't. She was one of them that kept talking, that kept attacking me with painful words. Her and Natsu hurt me more than the rest. I can't... I feel broken again. This is why I don't trust people, this is why I don't want to be close to others so quickly. I keep getting hurt in the end... Why do I keep getting hurt. But these guys, Natsu, At the beginning I was in pain at the shocking fact that he doesn't remember then after a month these people have given me the best memories but in the end they completely and utterly caused me more pain then I ever felt with any other friend I got close with. They lost their chance on gaining my trust. If they want it, in the long run, they must earn it, no exceptions.' Lucy closed her eyes.

'That new kid... Acnologia. He really help me through the day. If it wasn't for him, I would of probably embarrassed myself and broke down, right there and then. He reminds me of someone I met in the past. I can't put my finger on it though. It kind of bothers me. Eh, no need to force it. I'm just grateful he appeared in my life the time he did because he is amazing. I need more people like him but I rather just have him, one person who I can lean on is nice. Too much is a crowd.' Lucy yawns and decided to let sleep take over.

* * *

"Natsu!" Igneel yells from downstairs. "Get up, your already late for school!" Natsu groans and mumbles who cares.

"Natsu said who cares!" Wendy being right beside him.

"Snitch." Natsu forced himself up and started getting dress, not caring his little sister was in his room.

"That's my job." Wendy skipped out the room. She made her way downstairs and see's Lucy sitting on the couch with a agitated expression. "Uh... Lucy. Why are you still here?"

Lucy looks up at the young bluenette "Your parents found out Natsu was partying yesterday, that he basically lied to them. They decided to take away his privilege of driving his car for the next 2 weeks. Now I have to take him to school." She rest her head on her hand, tapping her cheek rapidly. "If he is late like this all the time. HA. He gonna learn how to start waking up early for the next 2 weeks. Ain't gonna deal with this again." Lucy continues to mumble her complaints, waiting for the idiot boy to come down.

"Natsu doesn't know about this right?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, that means I have to wait even longer just for your parents to break it down to him and for him to argue back and blah blah blah. I'm so late..." Lucy whines. "I'm a just make a sandwich while I wait." She heads off to the kitchen preparing her sandwich.

"Lucy..." Lucy turns to the young teen when her name was mentioned. "My parents left a while a go..." Lucy looks at her in shock.

"Oh hell no! I'm out! I ain't going to wait any longer!" she grabbed her keys and sandwich heading towards the door, "Bye Wendy!" she left.

Wendy watches her leave the house. Hearing footsteps running down stairs, she see's Natsu run towards the garage. Waiting for his reaction.

As if on cue "Where is my freaking car!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Class already started Lucy rushes in slamming the door open and close panting slightly. "How late am I?"

"Five minutes Ms. Heartfilia now take your seat." Gildarts instructed, Lucy sat down besides Acnologia.

He waved hi to her with a light smile.

"Did you miss me." Lucy winked.

Acnologia smirked as his response.

Lucy looks over to the other side of the room and notices Juvia staring out the window not interacting with the rest of them. She sees Gray coming up to Juvia as if trying to get her to join them, she refuses. Gray looked sad but he wasn't persisting her on though.

'I wonder what's wrong with Juvia.' Lucy said to herself concern for the blue haired teen. She turned her head back to Acnologia starting a conversation with him about cookies.

Juvia sighed and decided that it's now or never. She stood up catching her groups attention and walks up to Lucy.

"Chocolate chip is way better than Oreo's!" Acnologia argued sounding childish.

"No, Oreo's are way better then chocolate chips fool!" Lucy stuck her tongue with a hmph she turned her head the other way, Acnologia mimicking her.

Juvia stands patiently by her desk waiting for the blonde to notice her. The blonde notices the bluenette and was quite shock to find her here, but greets her anyways.

"What up Juvia?" Lucy turn her head to the side confused.

"Lucy, let's talk outside right now." Juvia demanded sounding serious. The whole class was shocked at Juvia actually calling Lucy by her name instead of Love rival.

"You guys think that my class is a free period almost every day!" Gildarts shouted exasperated. Juvia gave him a cold stare. He puts is head down and sighed. "10 minutes, better hurry."

Juvia grabs Lucy's hand and drags her out the class. Once they were outside of the classroom Juvia began to speak,"Lucy, Juvia wants to know what really happened."

On the outside the blonde stayed neutral but on the inside she was crying in joying that someone actually wants to believe her. "Everything was just as I said that day at the beach."

"The part about you beating up Lisanna was true or the part about Lisanna cheating on Natsu." The bluenette wasn't playing. she was gonna get it out this girl's mouth now.

"Of course the first-" Juvia cuts her off. "Lucy, Juvia recommends that you tell the truth. Juvia can easily join them but Juvia is tired of this." She looks at her sympathetically. "Juvia believes that you were telling the truth about Lisanna cheating. The way you desperately try to explain, there was no way someone's acting could be that amazing." She giggled a bit. "Now tell me the truth the next few words that come of your mouth are the words I will believe."

Lucy went up and hugged Juvia. "Lisanna cheated on Natsu with a guy name Derek. She really does love them both, but Derek is a bad guy and Lisanna isn't listening to me either." Lucy sniffled a bit, not letting a tear fall. "Thank you for believing me Juvia."

Luce pulls away from the hug and smiles brightly at her, Juvia giving her that same smile back. "I will be by your side from now on Luce, I'm a try and convince them on believing, doubt it will work though." She chuckles while Lucy just stares, her eyes wide as saucers. Juvia's confused with the blonde's reaction.

The blonde notices Juvia's facial expression. "Juvia you just spoke in first person." The bluenette makes a shock face not realizing her previous action.

"I-I did?" Juvia gasped. "I did it again... AGAIN! What happen!? I'm scared Luce." She freaks out.

Lucy was about to calm her down when Gildarts opens the door. "Lady's time is almost up."

"Gildarts! We have a more important matter in our hands." Lucy said urgently.

"And what might that be." Gildarts gave a bored expression.

"I think something is wrong with me!" Juvia told him in hysteria. The light brown haired man eyes widen for a second but went back to his neutral mode.

"I have no idea what to say to that so just get y'all butts back in class." They did as they were told. As they walked in the class everyone stared at them. Acnologia was smiling at them while the rest had a angry yet confused look on their face.

"Juvia come here now!" Gray told or more like demanded her too angrily. Juvia scoffed at him "Gray I am your girlfriend not your mutt, not your child. You will ask me nicely no matter what mood you in, respect me and I'll respect you. That's how it works."

"What's wrong with you Juvia?" Erza asked her "You were head over heels for Gray, stuff like that never bothered you and now your speaking in first person."

The bluenette looks over at the red head "I am at my limit, I am mad. I still love Gray but now I know to not just throw myself at him, especially now that he doesn't deserve all the love I can give him." She turns back to Gray "Don't take my love for granted."

"Ge he She told you Gray. Stick it to the man Juvia." Gajeel said as he first pump the air. Jellal stood beside him nodding his head as he gave Juvia a thumbs up. Levy sweat drops as she watches the two.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on our side." Gray complained, walking up to them and getting in there faces. Gajeel and Jellal glaring at Gray as he glares back.

Gajeel turns straight grabbing a pencil and twirling it between his fingers. "I say what I think and I think she just told you off."

"Twerps listen up finish your bickering after school. If I find out from any teacher that you guys are still talking about whatever this is. I'm going to give y'all 1 week lunch detention. Understand?" Gildarts had enough of them doing things freely even though these kids are smart and passing his class but it still irritates him. They all nod their heads "Good now pack up class is almost over."

Gildarts went through his attendance, noticing a certain loud mouth wasn't here. 'No wonder it was less rowdy.' He smiled at the thought. It soon fade away as Natsu bust in through the doors "I'm here, I know I'm extremely late but I'm here!" Natsu said panting and covered in sweat.

"Natsu, why are you so late." Lisanna asked.

Natsu faces Lucy, walking up to her and pulls her by the collar causing Acnologia to immediately react and throw him off of her. "Lucy, why didn't you wait for me! You knew that you had to drive me here! What is wrong with you!" Natsu shouts at her looking like he want to punch her.

Lucy just stares blankly "First of all, boy you better calm yourself, almost made me lost my cool when you grabbed my collar. Second of all, you need to start waking up early because I ain't gonna be late just cause you refuse to get up on time. Meaning every time you over sleep, your walking. Every time you get up the time your suppose to then you have a car ride to school." as she finish her explanation, she throws her book bag over her shoulder heading out the class, the bell ringing at the exact same moment. Acnologia glares at Natsu before following Lucy out the door.

* * *

It is now seventh period and Lucy decided to take a stroll around campus, not really feeling like going out and coming back. She walks by some acquaintances giving them a quick hi, bye. Having a few small chats here and there but overall she was bored out of her mind.

Usually she would go out with Levy since she had a free period with her. Not really an option anymore. Thinking about the good times she had with Levy, the blonde passes by Laxus classroom. She saw someone with the corner of her eye, wanting to know exactly who she saw even though Luce was pretty dang sure of who it was, she backed up to see who is the person.

The blonde sees Laxus giving a demonstration with Acnologia as a volunteer or victim. She watches how Laxus throws a punch at him and Acnologia catching the punch, flipping Laxus over his shoulder. Then Laxus yelling at Acnologia to get out, being embarrassed on how his demonstration backed fired.

Acnologia opens the door, seeing Lucy right there, he smiles and greets her "Well hello there. Did you see my awesome performance? Did you enjoy it?" He wiggles his brows getting a giggle out of her.

"You know he's probably going to hold a grudge against you for embarrassing him like that." The white haired teen snorted.

"Then I guess that makes him more of a child then me, if he's gonna hold a grudge." Lucy laughed at that. "You may be right about that."

Acnologia grinned at the blonde before grabbing her arm and walking off to who knows where. "Lets hang, since he basically gave me a free period!"

She smiled at his childish statement before letting herself get pulled along with him. "There's a small ice cream shop down the street, if you wanna go there."

"Fine by me. Let's go." They both headed towards the ice cream shop.

Arriving at the ice cream shop after a few short minutes, Lucy and Acnologia were at the front line ready to order "I will like a ice cream cone with sprinkles." Says the white hair boy. "And I would like a chocolate ice cream cone with chocolate sprinkles." The chocolate crazed blonde ordered.

Once they received their order, they start heading back to the school licking their frozen treat.

As they enter the school Mavis comes up to them. "Hey Lucy. I need you to do me a favor." She sees Acnologia next to her. "Oh you must be the new student, nice to meet you. You can help if you want."

"What's the favor?" Luce asked.

"I have many important things to do." She sigh tiredly. "Can you guys help me by moving some boxes out of my office and into the art club room."

"Sure thing ma'am! come on Luce let's get started!" The white haired teen said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

Lucy giggled, "Alright, alright." she lead Acnologia to the assistant principal office.

The blonde teen peeked her head in the office doing a double check "Okay the coast is clear." she does a awkward somersault and then pops up when she lands, whipping her head both sides. Acnologia chuckles as he casually enters the room.

"Okay let's hurry and move them boxes to the club room."

Luce saluted "Aye aye captain Acnologia." She joked. They begin to pick up the boxes. Lucy decided to pick up a heavy box thinking she can handle it, soon realizing the said item was too heavy for her. She starts to lose her balance, Acnologia notices and quickly puts down the box. Lucy falls over closing her eyes ready for impact, 'Huh?' She didn't feel the ground instead she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up. The blonde open her eyes seeing Acnologia face close to hers, they stare into each others eyes a blush creeping in. They both felt the urge to go closer but Lucy realized that it was wrong remembering her promise, she pushed him off gently. "T-thank you." She bowed and went to go grab a lighter box.

"Your welcome." Acnologia said still blushing, scratching the back of his head before resuming the same task.

* * *

The group hasn't told anything to Natsu about Juvia yet, not willing to risk getting lunch detention, nor did they speak to the bluenette much since then either. That basically sums up the whole school day for them, now schools over meaning it's about to go down.

The students exited the school rushing or walking, some chilling by the wall, others waited to get picked up or head to their car/bus. Though there was one group who stood out and that was the Uchihas -clears throat- excuse me I meant Natsu and his buddy's minus Juvia. Even though it would be interesting to have the Uchihas...

Natsu stares at the others "Guys why isn't Juvia here with us?" He looks at Gray "With you?"

The others stared at each as if having a mind conversation.

'Who is breaking the news to him.' Jellal starts the convo with the question everyone was going to ask.

'Not me!" Everyone said in unison.

'Should we play rock, paper, scissors?' Levy asked.

'No, we are too many and we need to be quick since the idiot is getting impatient.' Gajeel pointed out as they all look at Natsu seeing him with his crossed arms, tapping his foot and pissed off expression.

'Hmm... How about Lisanna since she is his girlfriend.' Erza suggested. Lisanna gave her a shock face.

'Yea, let's go with that, everyone for Lisanna say aye.' Gray chime in.

'Aye' Every except Lisanna agreed. They all stared at Lisanna waiting for her to go and tell him. Lisanna was still in shock on how fast she became the victim but she shook it off, walking towards Natsu.

"Natsu... Sweetie. Juvia is on Lucy's side." She said simply not wanting to go into detail since there really isn't any details to give.

Natsu looked at Lisanna as if expecting her to say 'Ha! Gotcha! just kidding teehee!' but it never came and thats when he started noticing the extremely pissed off look on Gray's face. "Then we simply need to remind her that she is making a big mistake." he stated boredly although on the inside he was seething in rage.

Erza turns around stretching, noticing the said bluenette with said blonde walking with the new white hair student. "Guys I found her."

"OI Juvia come here!" Natsu waves from a far. Juvia just stares, pondering if she should go.

Lucy looks between her and them "If you want we will wait for you here or ya know its up to you." Acnologia gave her a reassuring smile that they will wait.

Juvia turns to her blonde friend "Please wait for me then because I have a feeling things are going to get ugly." with that said the bluenette walked up to the others "Hi Natsu. Watcha need?"

"I see you with Lucy over there." she nods "Why are you with her if she is the enemy?" He said as he let a little venom slip through his words.

The bluenette lips quirked up a bit with slight amusement. "I figured it would be fun to be on the opposing side for once." Juvia crosses her arms still having a look of amusement.

Levy steps up, her hands were clenched "Oh, you think this is fun and games?" she bit out venomously. Gajeel walks up next to her. "Juvia, your sick for thinking this is a joke. You wouldn't be like that if you were actually there back then with Minerva!" He growled.

Juvia busted out laughing as she clenched her stomach trying to control her sick twisted amusement before straighten up and giving Levy and Gajeel a Piercing glare that made them frozen stiff. "Oh please. you know I never really realised how much you guys dwell on the past." she started walking back and forth as if thinking of something, "but then again I'd only managed to fit into a group of followers" The bluenette stated icily.

Erza looked furious "Who are you calling followers?! How dare you have the audacity to say that!?" she looked hurt not wanting to lose another "Did that girl corrupt your mind? Juvia you've changed in such short time, where is that Juvia from two days ago?" She goes closer to Juvia reaching her hand out.

Juvia slaps her hand away glaring fiercely at Erza. "Keep in mind 'that girl!' was the one that managed to get both of you-" she pointed at Jellal. "Painfully shy idiots together!" Erza stayed silent, "And lets not forget that you! once looked at Lucy as a younger sister! Now if I'm not mistaking" Juvia bit out, "It took a lot of bonding and trust to get to where that sisterly bond you two had! Now are you going to tell me that was all fake! That you would easily throw out that kind of bond for a girl you hardly even know personally!?"

Erza was speechless, noticing how each word she mention was true of course that redheads stubborn mind wasn't going to let that sink in easily. 'Lucy faked everything, remember that!' She remind herself. Though unconsciously she did take a glance at Lucy the same time the blonde turn towards them, their eyes meeting both with the same thing written, hurt.

"Why would Lisanna lie to us?!" Jellal shouted. The disbelief flowing in his eyes but not at Juvia, defiantly wasn't towards her.

The bluenette shrugged. "Maybe to keep up her pure and innocent act" Juvia replied nonchalantly seeing as Jellal argument was weak with not much ammunition to it. She then proceeded to glare at Lisanna.

Lisanna unconsciously flinched under Juvia scrutinizing glare.

Juvia smirked. "Aren't you being quite, shouldn't you be the one getting furious at me, yelling at me, trying to harm me. Yet here you are, the star walking away from the spotlight. " She takes a step closer as Lisanna takes a step back " Maybe you were too busy day dreaming about Derek. You know how he makes you feel like the happiest girl in the world while you show him love in return or maybe it's with Natsu instead." Juvia points her finger up pretending that she just realized something. "Better yet, both of them were there."

Natsu got in front of Lisanna protectively. "Oh now you're going to make up lies too?!" he snarled out.

He pushes Juvia roughly. Lucy notices and come rushing in.

"What? Can't handle the truth." Giving him a wicked smile. Lucy was close by.

"There is no truth in your lies." He raised his hand getting ready to slap her. Bringing his hand down he struck her across the face, only thing is... that it wasn't Juvia. Lucy stumbled a bit by the hit. 'Ouch, talk about not going easy.'

Gray was ready to jump Natsu for trying to hit Juvia, no one touches his girl no matter who it is. Yes Juvia is on Lucy's side but the thought of someone actually hurting his girlfriend makes all that the least of his worries. He defiantly gonna tell that pink hair boy off later.

Acnologia witness Natsu slapping lucy. He body filled with rage as he dashed towards Natsu specifically.

Lets just say the white haired teen saw **red.**

* * *

**Crazy chapter if I do say so myself with a 180 or 360 Juvia. **

**And yes another cliffy. 3 y'all. **


	14. Teddy Bear

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"You guys got into a group fight!" Mavis shouts at them. "Why, what logical reason is for you to be in a group fight especially since when I thought you guys were close." She walks back and forth still scolding them. "Oh for the love of kamisama, explain!"

Juvia chuckled nervously "It was all Natsu's fault! He hit Lucy!" she points at him.

"What!" Natsu shouts. Mavis glared at him. "And why did you hit her!"

"I was trying to hit Juvia!" Natsu confessed.

"What about the second time!" The bluenette yelled.

"Two times!? Boy you have some problems!"

Natsu became furious. "I was trying beat up Acnologia but she got in the way!"

"That doesn't make anything better, Dragneel!" Everyone else shook their head at this boy. "Now why did you try to hit Juvia!"

Natsu looks down not wanting to mention it. "I let my anger take control."

"Since you were the one who started this then you explain, Mr. Dragneel."

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V (_flashback)_**

What is wrong with Juvia? Why is she going along with Lucy's lies. All this is getting me so pissed off! I know Lisanna won't cheat on me! She loves me and me only! I felt so much anger fill in me. "Oh now you're going to make up lies too?!" I pushed her.

"What? Can't handle the truth." She smirks. That freaking smirk is pissing me off real bad just wanna wipe it clean off.

"There is no truth in your lies." I raise my hand getting ready to smack it off. I brought my hand down and slapped her. Well that's what I thought... but it wasn't her though... it was Lucy. My hand starts shaking a bit. I used my other one and clenched on it to stop it from shaking.

All of sudden I felt myself getting tackled down. I looked up to see Acnologia on top of me. He starts punching me and I blocked most of them while getting a few hits myself. This guy is strong I need him off of me.

"Acnologia!" I heard them yell his name as Gajeel and Jellal lift him off of me. Lisanna came and support me up. Once I stood on my two feet I rushed at him punching him in the face. I wasn't gonna stop there, I repeatedly punched him, he kept stumbling back with each punch that lands on his face.

Then he caught one of my punches, grabbing my arm I felt myself flip through the air and landed on the ground hard. It hurts a lot. Too much pain surging through me. "Haven't you ever learned to not hit woman! What a shame you are!" He yelled at me as he kicked me in the side. He picked me up by the collar punching me in the face over and over. "Learn. To. Control. Your. Anger! No matter how angry you are, don't ever hit a woman. Especially when they don't deserve it! You went too far boy!"

I kept trying to pry his hand off my collar, he had an amazing grip on it. "Let go of me!" I kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fly back. I walk up to him getting ready to give him another punch to the face. He got up and stared at me directly in the eyes, daring me to do it. He is going to regret that.

I stood right in front of him, face to face giving each other a cold stare. My face twisted to pure anger and I raise my fist up to punch him. I let my fist fly to his face, but before my fist contacted, I saw a flash of blonde. "Lucy!" Acnologia yells. I look down to see her knock unconscious. Again!? What's wrong with her! Why does she always do that, ever since... Wait, what was I going to say?

My head started ringing, I lost myself like if another part of me was taking control. I bent down and grabbed Lucy protectively. "Back off!" I barked. I kept Lucy close to me not wanting anyone to come close. Why would I she's mine... NO! Why am I thinking that? Lisanna is mine!

Acnologia kicked me off Lucy "You back off!" He carried her bridal style and walked off, Juvia following closely behind. I continue to sit on the ground. The shock of what I did, of what I thought was overwhelming me.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked me. I turned to face her seeing all the concern written. "Yea, I'm fine." I stand up and kiss her, giving her a hug right after. Lisanna is mine.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (present)**

Mavis sat there with a blank expression. Thinking about everything he said that went down. 'Obviously they need to be punished.' She sighed then looked up.

The assistant principal called on the two boys "Natsu and Acnologia, come forward." Both boys got up quickly and headed towards her. "Natsu you're suspended for 2 weeks and Acnologia your suspended for one. Any questions?" She raised a brow daring them to actually ask one.

"WAIT WHY-" Natsu got cut off.

Mavis shouts "BOY DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" her voice booming through the office. Getting the students to shake in fear including the pinkette.

Natsu mumbled "Sorry ma'am" before finishing his question "Why do I have a longer time than him?" He asked more quietly.

"You started it by letting that anger loose; he was defending a victim, that's why. but the fact that the both of you fought on school campus is inexcusable, even if schools over it counts as our property and we will not allow violence on it." Natsu looked down, clenching his fist tightly. Acnologia didn't care about him being punished. Who was there to scold him anyways? Besides, he did it to defend Lucy.

Speaking of the blonde, she walks in the office wearily with her hand on her forehead. "Lucy you shouldn't be up go get some rest." Acnologia hurries to her side supporting her. "He is correct, Lucy go back to the nurse's office now." The blonde woman agreed.

The blonde teen shook her head "Nah, I'm good a punch like that can't keep me asleep for long." She chuckles a bit "Seriously though, I'm fine." Acnologia supports her to the nearest chair which Jellal was sitting on but he quickly got up for her. She mumbled a quick thank you looking up at him smiling which he return.

Lucy looks at Natsu "Pinky can you drive me home, I'm a bit nervous to drive with this pounding headache." Pinky look surprise as did everyone else.

"I can drive you home Luce." Acnologia offered. The blonde waved her hand shaking her head. "No thank you. I came here in my car and he ran here because I was suppose to take him but I didn't." She looks back at Natsu "I'm sorry about that by the way. Anyways, he can take me home with my car since we live together." The white haired teen didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.

Gray lean close to Erza " Are you free after school today?" She shook her head. "Then when are you free." Erza turn to look at him.

"Gray, I'm sorry even if it's a friendly date. We can't have this kind of affair." She turn her head dramatically.

Gray smirk wanting to play along. "But it's ok, what they don't know won't hurt them right? Please just give me a chance, I knew you for so long."

Erza sniffles "Gray it's impossible. I can't betray him like that and you can't betray her." She wipes away the tears, real tears.

'Oh wow, she's good.' Gray said to himself impressed by the redhead. "Erza scarlet, I'm sorry. It is my fault, I should have made you mine a long time ago. Please go on a date with me just this one last time so I can finally let go." He look desperate and made a puppy face. Erza turns to face him once more, she saw his face and right there and then, the redhead knew that she had lost.

"Fine, but this is the last time okay." The raven hair boy nods. "This saturday." She winked. Gray fist pumped the air. "It's a date!" He accidentally yelled, both of their eyes flew wide open.

Everyone in the room just stares. All eyes on them, no one making a move...

Natsu realized that they were playing around and he wanted to join in. "Wait... Wait..." He backs up to face them, grabbing the others attention, the pinkette looked furious "You said you wouldn't do this! You said you wouldn't hit on her. You lied!" Natsu pushed Gray. The raven hair teen simply backflip and land on his feet, smirking.

"You are so **slow** and **naive**. Guess that brain can't process right." He cocked his head. "Not like it matters I beat you to it. She is mine now! I LOVE HER BEFORE YOU AND I WON THIS!" He shouted.

Natsu rushes to him holding his bare shoulders roughly since his shirt was gone.

"YOU WON NOTHING! I loved her for so long, I'm not gonna let some stripper get in the way!" Natsu had tears forming. 'Dang did they both take secret acting lessons?' The raven hair felt like he missed something.

"Some stripper?! Listen here slant eyes! She is mine and I won't let anyone hurt her!" Gray punch Natsu real good in the face 'That's for Juvia!'

Natsu looked up shocked that Gray actually hit him 'What on earth...' "What is your problem you damn perverted Popsicle!" Natsu yelled launching himself towards Gray.

Erza stood up from her chair, "ENOUGH YOU TWO! I'm not going to accept this kind of fight over me." She looked at Gray giving him a knowing nod "I'm a person who wants to be with a man who wouldn't try to make a move on me when I'm already taken." The both looked shock "B-but Erza-" The redhead stopped them there "But Erza nothing! You both had your chance to steal my heart and now it's too late. Someone else has it, his name is Jellal Fernandez."

"YEA!" the bluenette yelled in the background.

"Besides you two have your own woman to deal with. Not to mention one that's in a tight spot" Erza pointed out. Gray knew she was talking about him and didn't like that it was true, he went up to Juvia pulling her to stand up not giving a moment's breath he lean down and kissed her. Her eyes widen at the sudden action but soon closed her eyes letting herself get drowned into the kiss.

Lucy had hearts for eyes "AWW! Adorable~" Lucy fan girled, Acnologia sweat dropped chuckling.

Mavis shakes her head "Interesting as that dramatic scene is with a happy ending." She mumbled to herself. 'Sadly, it has to end.' She stands up. "As much as everyone and myself is enjoying this show, please leave. Not trying to be rude but school is over, I want to go home and I bet all of you do too, so bye bye." She waves, watching them grab their stuff and leave. "Oh yea two day suspension for you Mr. Fullbuster!" She yells hearing a loud WHAT! echoing in return.

They were all at the parking lot heading towards their car. "Pinky~ Where are you~ pinky~ Donde estas~ PINKY!" Lucy calls. Natsu ignored her purposely. "Oi! Pinky, why is you ignoring me! PINKY PINKY!" Lucy was getting on his nerves. 'Annoying little-' "Natsu let's get married." His eyes widen turning around slowly. She starts cracking up hard. "Just kidding~ I prefer Acnologia, he treats me right." The blonde stuck her tongue out at him, while Acnologia had a small blush.

Natsu clench his fist, not knowing why he is getting mad. Juvia creeps her way to Acnologia whispering something in his ear, the white hair boy blush nodding his head. He turn around "Lucy." The blonde teen turn towards him "Yes?" Acnologia got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" Juvia starts playing the wedding theme on her phone. Lucy gasp "Yes, a million times-"

"OKAY CAN WE GO HOME NOW! I'm tired and have to look forward breaking the news to my parents. Hand me the keys blondie." Natsu interrupted. He looked pissed and no one was understanding why, not even the boy himself. "Okay?" Lucy gave him the keys, Natsu got inside the car. "Oh wait." Lucy ran up to Acnologia "I never got your number or address."

Acnologia pondered about it. "I guess we didn't, but why do you want my address?" Acnologia ask as he gives his phone number and house address.

"So I can come over and hand you your school work." She smiled making her way to the car. Acnologia smile thinking about Lucy coming to his house, he surely likes the idea of it and it becoming reality soon makes him want to jump for joy, he heads towards his car while the thoughts kept roaming his.

* * *

The ride was kinda of awkward until Lucy decided to start a conversation. "Oi grumpy why the hell you interrupted Acnologia's proposal to me."

Natsu simply turn his gaze to her then back to the road. Lucy looked piss off, she is tired of getting ignored. "Natsu Dragneel..." She thought up the perfect thing to say "Were you jealous~?"

That got his attention immediately "No! Why would I be jealous when I have Lisanna!" He stood quite after that not uttering another word.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his statement."Didn't seem like that to me earlier..." she muttered childishly.

Natsu's grip tighten on the wheel turning his knuckles white, he has no idea why he is getting so angry today, why is he acting so different, why is he starting to see the blonde in a different way. He glances to the side seeing her staring blankly out the window slowly falling asleep. There are too many questions and it seems like there is no where to find the answers. For once in this boy's life, he became determine.

Before he realized it they arrived at the house, pulling the car up in the driveway turning off the engines. The pinkette turns and stares at Lucy, unconsciously he softly touch her face 'Why am I doing this?' He pondered.

While Lucy slowly stirs awake to the touch of her pinkette roommate 'What is he doing? It's weird, I... don't like it. Why is that? Usually something like this would make my heart beat a million times... NO NO NO THE PROMISE LUCY REMEMBER! YOU CAN'T BE CONFUSE YOU LOVE HIM THAT'S WHAT MOM WANTS SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU LOVE HIM... but I don't...' She shot up startling Natsu "Uhm I don't know why you did that and I don't really care for finding out so hand me the keys." She said. Natsu gives her the keys as she dashes out the car once the keys were in her possession.

* * *

A week has passed and with each passing day Lucy has gone to visit Acnologia after school since each day Erza or someone else would drop off Natsu's. Now is the last day of his suspension and what a wild day this became.

Lucy is driving her way to Acnologia's house but wanted to get a present for him to celebrate his last day of suspension, she heads to the mall to buy him a little teddy bear.

The blonde saw a empty parking space ahead, she also notice in the corner of her eye a car ready to take that parking so she made like fast and furious speed boosting to that parking space. That car wasn't going to let it be taken easily, it made like need for speed racing to it, both cars going at high speed with Lucy ahead and right when the blonde teen was going to get it a third party car came and stole it leaving both vehicles to come to a harsh abrupt stop. The tire screeching loudly.

"Oh hell no!" She beeped her horn then got out the car, the other driver doing the same.

"Who do you think you is stealing my parking spot." A familiar female voice yelled. Lucy looked over to see her white hair friend Yukino walking up the guy and choking him, The blonde smirks and joins her friend in the action.

"You think you can just steal this spot! Did you not just see our drag race for this!? Huh!? Did you not!" Lucy yells shaking the poor boy while Yukino was getting ready to throw some punches.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry please I just needed to hurry and get medicine for my baby sister and this was the closest to my house, I know there is a pharmacy in there right?" The boy said giving a sad face. Yosai, Rogue and Sting got out the car and pulled Yukino and Lucy back gently.

"We are so sorry!" They both bowed. "Yes there is a pharmacy." Lucy said gently. The boy bows giving a quick thank you while turning away the three boys notice his smirk, all having tick marks appear they went and jumped him, leaving that boy unidentifiable. The two girls asked them why they did that but didn't get a answer as the police came out.

"OH SHH-" Yosai yells as everyone jumped in their car except Yosai who snuck in Lucy's. They all drive away fast, leaving police to call back up but before backup could come on time they were long gone, Yukino following the blonde to wherever she is going. One of the policemen tripped causing a domino effect to occur leaving none of them to see the licence plate of either car.

The white hair teen calls Yosai and the male picked it up "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Put the phone on speaker!" He did as he was told. "And why you jumped in Lucy's car!?"

"Yea why did you get in my car?" She ask while the raven hair just shrugs his shoulders. "DANG IT THE TEDDY BEAR!" Lucy yelled as she realized she never got his present.

"If it's a teddy bear you want then I have plenty in my car." Yukino informs her.

The blonde was curious as to why she had lots of teddy bears. "Why you have teddy bears?"

"..." It was silent for a bit until the white hair teen found an answer "Let's just say things happen and yea."

"Ok? Well thank you." she smiles, hearing a your welcome in response.

Yukino was wondering where her blonde friend is heading and why she wanted teddy bears "Hey Luce where ya going?"

"I'm going to a friends house. You guys haven't met yet so I'll introduce y'all. I'm giving him a teddy bear to celebrate his last day of suspension."

"What he get suspended for?" Sting ask.

Lucy chuckles nervously "It's a long story."

Rough replies "We have time." Yosai nodding his head, they drove up to Acnologia's driveway. "Ooo nice house." The raven hair whistles as he hangs up.

"YOU HUNG UP ON ME!" Yukino shouts slamming her door close getting ready to pounce him.

"We are at the house woman! Why would I stay on call!?" Yosai argues back as the other three went ahead of them.

Luce knocks on the door waiting for the white hair boy to open the door, Yukino and Yosai still bickering at each other. Acnologia opens the door to see his lovely blonde friend and her companions, he stood curious as who they are but shrugs knowing he will find out soon. "All is welcome." He steps aside allowing them to enter.

"Hello. You a fine piece of work." Yukino says not feeling shy one bit "But I know how to stand my ground, you taken by the hot blonde over there, I understand." She walks putting her hands up making a funny understanding face.

The four newcomers made themselves at home thinking a friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine. The said blonde looks angrily at them "Guys that's rude-" Acnologia grabs her shoulder gently giving her a gentle smile saying it's ok she let out a humph before starting the introduction of everyone.

"Acnologia these people are from right to left, Yukino, Yosai, Sting, and Rogue. You guys these is Acnologia." she introduces.

Yukino walks up to Lucy and whispers something in her ears; the blonde eyes widened as she nodded quickly before grabbing Yukino arms, "Okay well you boys do whatever the heck boys do! I need to quickly take care of something with Yukino." Lucy proceeded to drag her friend out the house promptly shutting the door behind them. Leaving the boys to look on in confusion.

Acnologia tried to think of a way to start a conversation with them but found Yosai, Sting and Rogue already whispering to each other saying stuff like 'Lucy got a boyfriend~' and things like 'Lets interrogate him!' at that last sentence they all had an evil grin plastered on their face. Acnologia sweat drop as he backed away in fear, once seeing the three mischievous Boys approaching him with a rope; 'Wait? Where they did even get the rope?!' the white haired male thought as frantically tried to find an escape route.

Meanwhile the girls were out in the front searching in Yukino car looking for the right teddy bear to give Acnologia. "ooo! ooo! What about this cute little guy?" The white hair female pulled out a tiny white bear with black wings and a picture of a mending heart on its belly. "Hmm... it is adorable.. but I kind of want to keep it~!"The blonde whined with a childish pout; For some reason that little bear reminds her of Acnologia and she wanted it. Yukino giggled and gave her the bear, "Here Luce you can keep it! I have a whole bunch of teddy bears so I wouldn't mind giving it to you."

"Really? Thank you Yukino!" Lucy pounced her female friend and gave her a hug. Yukino laughed and suddenly asked "Why did you want it so bad anyways?"

"It reminds me of Acnologia." She smiles happily.

"Ooo~ go girl." Yukino giggled making fun of her causing the blonde blush. "Whatever." Lucy mumbled.

She pulls away with a determined look on her face as she search through the teddy bears again. "Alright time to get serious! I will find the right Teddy bear for Acnologia!" Luce claimed with much determination but a thought still plagued her mind. 'I couldn't be falling for him.. I still love Natsu.." that thought didn't sit well with her.

Twenty minutes later the girls went back inside the house with the perfect teddy bear, only to find Acnologia tied to chair and a lamp pointing at him like a spotlight. Yosai, Sting and Rogue for some strange reason were dressed up as mafia bosses glaring down the poor white haired male. "Listen up punk!" Yosai began. "I'm entrusting you my most precious blonde princess." his glare sharpened. " If I find out that you hurt my little girl... Papa going to become a hitman-" Sting suddenly cut in, "And no Deflowering our precious blondie!" Acnologia and the girls sweat dropped.

Rogue then began to speak, "Remember.. We'll be watching." he smiled sweeting emitting some sort of sinister aura causing the poor male to shrink as far back into his chair as much as he can. Lucy decided that it was time to help her poor friend, "Um.. we aren't dating you know that right?" she told her male friends.

The three 'Mafia Bosses' looked to Lucy then at Acnologia then back to Lucy before grinning sheepishly at her. "But your Papa's just wanted to make sure he didn't think dirty thoughts about our little girl~!" Sting replied cheerfully, causing Acnologia and the girls to sweat drop once again.

"Ignoring all that-" Lucy started before hearing the three boys yell HEY at her "I wanted to give you a celebrate present." She smiles walking up to Acnologia. He looks at her. "You didn't have to give me anything-" Lucy put a finger on his lips, having a hand behind her back signaling Yukino to bring the teddy, the white hair teen brought the teddy bear out of Acnologia's line of sight. Then Lucy pulls out the teddy bear from behind her "Congrats on this being your last day of suspension." She gave a gentle smile which made the boy blush because to him she looks like the perfect angel.

"Thank you." Acnologia receives a tiny black teddy with white wings, it was simple but meant the world to him, he leans down and gave her a peck on the cheek making her blush a little "That's my thank you present."

"Oi didn't we just finish interrogating you and you already hitting on her." Yosai growled as he steps in front of Lucy "Boys I don't think he learned his lesson." He starts cracking his knuckles as did the other two.

"It was worth it." He gave a childish grin the boys got ready to attack as the girls began to laugh out loud.

* * *

**Sorry it took a week I took a lot of breaks haha Procrastination Team!**


	15. Filler up

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N Read!:Okay so some people are ****confuse about the Lucy loving Natsu then not loving Natsu thing. Well listen clearly please... Her own feelings is that she is getting over Natsu but she still loves him only because of the promise which I mention a dozen times throughout the story. She is trying to go off a feeling that doesn't exist anymore :/ **

**Also, if you're confused about Natsu holding Lucy protectively that's because it was basically the start of his journey through memory lane ;) and I had trouble describing it.**

**This is for Guest: I have made up my mind. I have this story planned out, okay. You make it seem like a person can't be confused on wether they like someone or not. Me, myself get that debate 'Do I like him, Do I not?' It's normal so it shouldn't really be something to make me lose my readers at all or something to be hung over about. Besides, it seems to be taxing in your mind not everyone else's and even if it is, well ^^^ I explained it above. If you still have trouble understanding then you can pm me and I'll happily try my best to explain in a better way for you to understand :) That goes for the other readers as well, if any of you have questions pm me. :D**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

On a Saturday during the week of Acnologia and Natsu's suspension and Gray is at the plaza waiting for Erza to arrive. "Shouldn't have come so early." He grunted, staring at his watch. He looks up to see a beautiful redhead coming his way "About time, man you're slow."

Erza had a tick mark appear "Excuse me, I came on time and I don't know what time you got here but it must have been way before me which means it's your fault Fullbuster."

Gray chuckles "Woah girl calm down now." He gestures Erza to follow after him as he leads the way. "I am calm..." She looks to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Liar." Gray mumbled as he sighs.

Two tick marks appear "Huh? What was that? I didn't think I heard you correctly." Erza made an irritated expression as she cups her ear. Gray made the same expression as he turns around. "You heard me!" He said getting in her face.

"Oh when did my little bro grow a backbone!?"

"When he finally found a woman he truly loves but it is now on the verge of losing her." He said determine and seem as if he was going to cry.

The red head eyes soften "Are you going to break up with her?" this girl can read him like an open book, there is no hiding his true intentions from her.

Gray turn away not wanting to face his best friend, Erza had a twisted smiled with a look of disbelief "Are you kidding me!? You just said you love her and you are willing to break up with her!? What the hell is that!?" She shouts furiously.

The raven hair looked back at her with a mix of rage and sadness "It's because she is on the damn blonde's side. She won't listen to me, to us. How can I be in a relationship with a girl who doesn't listen or believe me!"

Erza's face twisted to pure rage "You know what Gray?" She chuckled sarcastically.

"What?" He spit out.

"You always have a reason, always have a damn reason, but you never have a good one." She inhales then exhales. "Now let me ask you something." She looks to make sure she has his full attention. "Is she your lover or your damn slave, Gray!" His eyes widen at the question.

"I know her being on Lucy's side is bad but doesn't mean anything, okay! We tried to change her mind but if she is so determine to be on her side then let her be! Think about it from her point of view, she is trying to get us to believe Lucy but we won't! She is the same, she also feels like 'why doesn't he listen or believe me!' But you don't see her willing to break up with you over it!"

He looked ashamed of himself for even considering to break up with her, he felt so stupid for his thoughts. "Erza I need to go now, I want to talk to her, I feel horrible. I'm a just call you later, k?." the redhead nodded at him with a reassuring smile, as she watches her raven hair friend run off.

She takes out her phones and dials Jellal "Sweetie I have something serious to talk about, with you before anyone else." He responds "What about?" his eyes widen at the one thing she said before hanging up... "Lisanna."

* * *

Gray pulled up at Juvia's house getting out of the car. He arrives at her door and started knocking, making a beat out of it. Juvia opens the door surprise, that he is here. "Well, no one makes good beats like you." She giggled as she let him in "But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Erza." She asks, heading to the kitchen, preparing some snacks.

The raven hair teen sits down on the couch waiting for her to come with the sandwiches and tea. "I have something to tell you." He twiddles his thumbs.

The bluenette comes by setting down the snacks, looking towards him, her smile slightly fading. "What would that be?" She asks him having a bad feeling. She eyes him cautiously, still standing waiting for his reply.

"I'm going to be honest. I didn't like you being on Lucy side, I still don't. I want you to listen to me but since you didn't, I thought of breaking up with you because what kind of relationship is this-" Juvia cut him off.

"Get out. You want me to be your slave, I'm suppose to listen to all the things you tell me, do what you tell me?" She chuckles sarcastically. "But since I didn't, you want to break up with me. Well okay Fullbuster." She looks at him with sad eyes, causing him to flinch.

'No.' he thought to himself afraid of what she was going to say. "Let's break up-" Juvia was cut off by Gray pinning her against the wall, holding her hand above her head "We aren't breaking up." He leans closer, Juvia eyes widen and struggles against his grip, he's never been rough with her before. "I love you." He whispers huskily as he smashed his lips with hers, the kiss was needy and desperate; he kissed her like if she was going to disappear and never come back, which probably would've happen... "Gray-" She tried to speak but was cut off by him trailing down her neck with butterfly kisses desperately trying to mark her. Juvia gasped out in slight pleasure before trying to move her neck away from him but he just kept going, he felt like if he let go she will be out of his reach.

The bluenette couldn't comprehend this sudden aggressiveness. "Please-" He kept kissing down her neck, "GRAY FULLBUSTER ENOUGH!" Juvia stepped on his foot real hard. "OW!" He backed away bending down to hold on to his foot.

"I couldn't breathe! And you were going to far!" She yells at him. Gray looked down at the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry.. I just didn't want to lose you.."

Juvia eyes soften as she bends down next to him "I'm sorry for stepping on you." She reaches down to check if his foot was okay. Gray grabs her hand making her look up into his eyes. "I'm sorry for doing that. I just don't want you to leave me.. I'm sorry, I was wrong, I shouldn't have you treated you like that. I really do love you." He uses his other hand to cup her cheek.

"I forgive you." She smiles "And I love you too." Both leaning in for a more sweet and gentle kiss. "Gray, please listen to what I'm about to say." The bluenette said giving him a serious look.

"Is it going to be about Lisanna?" She nods "Then I would gladly listen." He smiles sincerely.

"Haven't you ever notice that she never sticks up for herself. I find that weird considering she is the victim, all those times you guys would argue with Lucy, she would always be quite." Gray thought back to the time Juvia pointed that out during the argument they all had the other day. "I meant if I got beat by a girl who seem innocent all of a sudden for some guy she can't get then I would be bashing her and get pissed each time she says something arrogant."

"..." He started thinking back to the times Lisanna would stay quiet as they would fight for her. She hasn't stood up for herself at all, not even the day it all started... 'why didn't she?' He pondered. "Now that you mention it, it's true! She hasn't been defending herself at all and I know Lisanna, if some girl tries to hit on Natsu she would make them regret even living." He stood there thinking about that white hair teens personality. "OH MY GOSH! I gotta tell Erza!" He rushes to his phone dialing the redheads number, his shirt and pants disappearing in the process leaving him in his boxers.

Meanwhile the bluenette was happily going to the kitchen for some juice satisfied that she got through to her _unique_ boyfriend.

* * *

During the two weeks of suspension the pinkette has been replaying the time he held Lucy protectively and the words that crossed his mind at that moment. He always felt like punching the wall, feeling like he betrayed Lisanna. He always wanted to rip his hair off his head with all the stress he been feeling over this, is it even worth stressing over? He thought at one point during his suspension, it just led to more confusion and stress.

More importantly, he wanted to ask his parents if they knew Lucy in the past, if _he_ knew Lucy in the past, but they have been on a important business trip and won't be back for three more days. Even though there has been a few obvious hints in the past. Though, no matter how big a hint it was, if it was in the past and never caught his attention, Natsu will most likely forget it.

This teen has thought of asking Lucy herself, he has not gotten the chance to do it because either she was busy with school or hanging with friends and even when she was finally home Wendy comes like a stealthy thief in the night stealing Lucy away from his 'just one more inch' clutches.

Our dense pink headed buffoon is lying on his bed and decided to let his mind roam 'When did that girl become too busy and social without us? Was she always like this?' He pondered as he took notice that he really never payed attention to Lucy other than the fact that she betrayed them. "Why is all this coming to me now? Is it because of that incident?! I don't even know why it even happened?! I mean, I was perfectly a hundred percent hating Lucy, I still am it's just that... There's confusion. I'm confused! Are you happy world! Natsu Dragneel is confused on whether I fallen for Lucy Heartfilia or not!" He admitted to the thin air he referred to as the world. To Natsu's surprise...admitting that he has fallen for her doesn't faze him because all his mind has been doing is spit out nonsense , to him it's basically a unfortunate daily routine.

Falling in love with the blonde is by far the weirdest thought, it's just not something he understands or wants. 'Fallen in love? What a crazy thought to think when I have a perfect girlfriend.'

He stood up suddenly "I GOT THE SOLUTION WORLD! To prove that I'm not falling for that traitor, I'll just go on a date with Lisanna. Yes, yes then I will feel all the good mushy love love feelings I always did with her." He whips out his phone dialing the white haired teen number as he was getting ready for a sudden date that was quickly to come. Of course, it pisses Lisanna off when he does this last minute date but she won't mind if he said it was like a mini romantic celebration for his last day of suspension. He hesitated when he heard the phone ringing 'Perfect? Now that I think about it, she barely visited me. Only two or three times... Could _she_ be right? NO NO NO of course not.' He shook it off as he heard Lisanna's voice.

* * *

**I'm so sos os os sososososoosoosososososoosososo so supah duper sorry for updating soooo late. I have not been feeling this chapter so I end up procrastinating with a mix of writers block and also my internet was acting dumb and I didn't feel like trying to do the story like that. **

**I'm just so sorry you guys, I really am and I thank you for your reveiws so much really finally motivated me to try even though procrastination picked up a damn good fight haha XD. I love you guys so much. I will most definitely do my best to update regularly like I use to. **


	16. Things are looking up

**Bam second chapter! A long awaited delay for a lame excuse. At least I can give you this as a super apology. Even though my other chapter was short but It's like a filler thing to me.**

**BTW I changed the subject for some teachers in the schedule that's in chapter 1 if you want to go back and check it out for those who aren't new to this story. It looks more like a more realistic high school schedule.**

**Also I bet most can tell ( maybe not) by now that this fanfic is also part parody but since us authors are limited to just two genres instead of three, possibly four. I couldn't include it but it isn't a major thing so it doesn't need to be but just letting y'all know when I have a chance to slip some in it's cuz this fic is part parody.**

**Hope you enjoy XD... Parody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a long cold winter day where all the children in whoville gather around the huge Christmas tree singing songs that the wind carried around the town, the wind making sure that these innocent kids voices are being heard by the grown-ups who doubt the idea of anyone younger than 18 can have a beautiful voice. Once angelic singing reached their ear, they found themselves walking to the huge tree where the little ones are and began to sing along. The wind blowing a wonderful melody to match but notice that one person was missing, the grouchiest person in the land and his name is... the Grinch.

The wind rush to where he lives, the highest mountain near whoville, it was a quick and easy travel but the winds task itself is a challenge. The Grinch is a grouchy man with a heart the size of a penny. His heart wasn't always like that though, he use to have a big heart full of kindness back when he was a child, as a matter of fact his name was Charlie. He would play with the other children laughing, dancing, singing, and always make a random act of kindness. He was a child loved by all and loved them all, he also enjoys that they all feel that way... all except two... then two became one.

His parents never did love him, the only love he actually yearn for is the love he could never have. He would do anything and everything for them just to get a smile but they couldn't even give him a little thing like that. He started to question his existence then started to wish he wasn't born. Through it all he was still truly kind as time passed by his kindness turned into a smiling mask behind the mask was a mad crying little boy. One day it cracked, not breaking yet because the mother died. On the day of the funeral he was crying and calling out mom mom but that was just his mask on the inside he gave a sinister laugh and smiled sadistically 'That's what you deserve.'

Every day after that, his father would beat him and the more he beat him, the more his mask kept breaking. Until one day it finally broke, all the pieces started to fall off slowly revealing his true nature until all the pieces fell and there stood a teen with a crazed look getting ready to kill. He was being pinned up by his father as the old man got ready to strike once more. His hands started shaking in fear as he saw his son not crying but laughing madly and when their eyes met, he really wish they didn't because before he knew it, he was pinned down with a pocket knife pressed against his throat drawing some blood out. He shrieked in fear feeling the red liquid slipping out. Charlie chuckled "Oh daddy, you never loved me yet I loved you with all my heart but you see the thing is. I don't have that anymore now a black hole replaced it. Do you know why? It's all your fault, you and that damn she-beast! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BE MISTREATED BY MY OWN PARENTS WHO I DID EVERYTHING FOR!? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED YOUR ANSWER BECAUSE I'M A MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER MISTREAT ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN MOM IN THAT!" As he said that last line the dad started freaking out even more, he tried to shake of his son but that only led the knife to sink deeper in his throat. That was the end of the father and the end of the Charlie pretending to be who he once was.

Although, it was the start of the character we know as the Grinch.

The wind knew of his past, the wind knew everything for it blows everywhere. The wind just believed that his heart will change by the song the people of whoville are singing, a song full of love.

The wind began to grow stronger and stronger in strength breaking the Grinch door down. The man whipped his head around unsure of who or what broke down his door. He got up and went towards the door to investigate. He stepped outside looking left and right, up and down, he scratch the back of his head unsure of what the heck happened. 'Eh, it's probably the wind.' He shrugged getting ready to walk back in the house until the wind grew even more stronger turning into a snow tornado that sucked up the Grinch "AHH!" He yells as he is floating and spinning in mid air with massive winds swirling him around and round. He stopped screaming as soon as he land on the ground safe and sound, he look around to check his surroundings and found himself in the dreaded place he never wanted to come back to.

The wind quickly blew the sweet sounding song to the Grinch ears and he twitched. He was angered, all this love bull is making him sick and it's just bringing back his feeling of his sadistic hatred and he was ready to put it in action. He placed a new mask, no scratches, no cuts, it was perfect.

He walks casually in the town with a loving smile. He looks around remembering every good thing in his past, which actually made him smile little behind the mask, it soon faded once he came to his old house then the bad memories came flowing in like a waterfall. His facial expression turn to pure anger and disgust behind that perfect mask. It is so perfect, it even fooled the wind.

The Grinch kept walking until he saw a little girl run up to him with a innocent smile. "Hi, my name is Cindy Lou who. What's your name." He looks at her and it disgusted him even more, she reminds him of the past him, "Charlie, My name is Charlie who." He extended his hand to shake hers but instead she ran up and hugged him. She quickly pulled away with a childish grin.

He couldn't take it, he didn't know what overcame him but next thing he knew. A bloody lifeless little girl is laying in front of him still having that angelic smile and a bloody pocket knife in his hands. The Grinch honestly didn't feel any guilt. Actually, he became quite blood thirsty. "KYAAA!" one of the children screamed as they notice the bloody corpse of Cindy lou. people began to run away in fear from the Grinch, but he just stood there with a crazed smile.

**(A/N: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IF YOU DON'T DO GORY STUFF PLZ SKIP THIS SCENE, IT'S OKAY. THE NEXT SCENE REALLY IS THE ONLY RATED M THING THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY. PLZ, I DID NOT WRITE THE NEXT SCENE MY SISTER DID. If you like gory/sadistic stuff, plz enjoy XD.)**

"Ha... Haha..hahahaha!" The Grinch began to laugh insanely as he calmly walked towards the screaming children and adults. "What happen to that love? Hmmm?" The green haired man grabbed one of the use to be disgustingly happy filled children by the neck; the poor child was crying and screaming for his parents.

"Let that child go!" One of the adults yelled.

"MY BABY!" The mother cried desperately.

"Why are you doing this?!" the yells and pleads were full of desperation, these people just couldn't grasp the concept of someone not feeling love.

Grinch took his bloodied knife and jabbed it into the child eye socket and twists it around just to hear a very satisfying 'pop'; said child screamed out in horrendous agony and squirmed in unimaginable pain.

The people of Whoville cried out in sorrow for the suffering of one of their own. "Do you feel this love?" Grinch asked sadistically as he placed the knife inside the poor child's mouth, "Is it not enough?!" He growled out in front of the sobering kid before dragging the knife inside the child's mouth splitting his cheeks open revealing his jaw bone. The kid died from overwhelming pain, "Tch!.." The Grinch tossed away the dead child like trash.

The psychotic man turned his attention to the rest of the people of Whoville; let's just say that they were too deep in this new feeling called _**Depression. **_They were at the mercy of the Grinch now...

He grinned evilly before saying four scrutinizing words in what seems to be a demonic voice, "_**Your Love Is DEAD.**_" After he said those words all you could hear was the agonizing screams of the people of Whoville and the sorrowful whimpers of the wind.

**(A/N: Ok the scene stops here! Disclaimer: I do not own How the Grinch stole christmas.)**

"What is wrong with you man! That is not how the Grinch went down!" Jellal was the first to react. The whole scene was written by Mr. Freed as he present it on his elmo.

The students were crying and shaking in fear. A random kid suddenly yell "THE CHILD! PROTECT YOUR CHILDREN!" The kid ran outside the classroom and you can hear him repeating those words.

Only two ignored it and was pissed beyond belief. They were Lucy and Levy, the bookworms.

"Mr. Freed how dare you turn a 1957 classic by an amazing kids author, Dr. Suess into some gory mess!" Levy complained.

"Yea, Mr. Freed what went through your dang mind! This was suppose to have a happy ending! That's why it got turned to a disney movie! That ain't nothing like some disney movie! Thats freddy krueger vs Jason vs Michael Myers vs chuckie vs boogeyman vs all them bad bad villains in horror movies!" Lucy joined in.

Mr. Freed slam a book on his desk making everyone quiet down and stare. "Now students, take your seats." They did as they were told "Now listen, this is what you call an amazing fanfiction. The idea of turning something pure and innocent to sadistic and gory. To achieve something like this is fantastic thing in my book."

Jellal stood up "You crazy man! I need a new teacher, I've been traumatized for life! I can never watch the Grinch the same ever again!" All the students rapidly nod their heads except for the two teens who still looked pissed off.

"Oh hush you sissy's I won't do it again." He grunted.

"YAAAAY!" The whole class cheered. They all gave each other hugs, feeling like they are free from war. "We get to see our families now!" One brought up which made the class burst into laughter. The bell rang signaling that it's time to transition to third period.

* * *

Lucy grabs her lunch and headed towards the lunch table where Acnologia and Juvia... Gray? Erza? Jellal? Were sitting at. She sits next to acnologia confused as to why they were sitting with them, she looks over to Acnologia and he had the same expression.

"Uh hi" Lucy waved awkwardly. She turned serious, thinking she knew why they were sitting here "Look, y'all better not start some bull cuz if y'all are then you best get up and leave right now." She said sternly.

"We aren't here to start some unnecessary argument. We're here to apologize for not believing you." Erza said. Lucy's eyes widen a bit at hearing that. "Apologize?" She looked over at Juvia.

The female bluenette shrugged "I only talk to Gray. I didn't know about them two." She pointed at Erza and Jellal.

"Erza called me two weeks ago telling me about her suspicion of Lisanna." Jellal mentioned.

"Yea and I guess around the time after their conversation I called Erza and told her that Juvia pointed out all the things Lisanna did to make it kind of obvious that she is the guilty one." Gray added on.

"So you guys just added your info and is now sure that Lisanna is the one wrong here, not m- Luce." Acnologia said making sure he's getting this all right. Juvia smirked a bit hearing him almost say my Luce.

Lucy spots a flash of blue rushing to their table, feeling nervous she got ready to run out. Acnologia noticed "What's wrong?" she pointed to the figure and they turned to see Levy. The blonde calmed when she clearly saw the bookworm but immediately had a bad feeling as she was coming closer and closer. The speedy bluenette reached their table but jumped over it quickly and tackled Lucy "Kya!"

"Lu-chan, I know! I'm late and stupid and I'm so so sorry for being late to notice all these things. I'm sorry for saying the cruel things I said. I'm sorry for not believing you! I feel so bad, my heart is aching so much from the guilt. I'm just sorry Lu-chan. What can I do to gain your forgiveness, please tell me!" Levy cried on her, feeling a mountain worth of guilt.

"I forgive you." She looks at the rest of them including Gajeel who just came seconds ago. "I forgive all of you. I'm just so happy you guys believe me." She gave them a happy warm smile. Levy got off of her and stood next to Gajeel, they all wore the same expression.

Guilt was twisting all their hearts. "Luce, I'm extremely sorry." Erza got up walking towards Lucy and standing in front of her, she bowed. "I can't just stand here and force myself to believe, you saying that you forgive us that everything is alright. It's not alright! Please tell me what I can do! I need to do something to earn your forgiveness! What we did isn't acceptable! Please Luce-" The blonde walked towards her and lifted her head.

"I. Forgive. All. Of. You." She spaced out the words to make sure that Erza understands she wasn't going to tell them to do anything. "I love you guys. I always did no matter what. I have been fine during the time I've been hurt because he came into my life." she pointed at the white haired teen who slightly blushed.

"I'm just glad you guys had one big friendly chat about this and it's all good and clear." Acnologia said.

"Ge he. Straight up. Though there is a slight problem and that's Natsu. He doesn't pick up his phone much and when he finally does the mention of your name bunny girl-" Lucy looked confused 'Bunny girl!? Is this starting again so early!? Did this happen before!?' the blonde was stuck on that "He would immediately hang up and that idiot salamander isn't even here and neither is Lisanna." Gajeel pointed out.

Gray and Erza looked around the cafeteria to see if they spot him; they couldn't see him or Lisanna anywhere. "Wait back up, two things. First, I saw him following after me to school and he got off and he went inside the school building. Also, I'm pretty sure I saw him during fourth or fifth period. Second, Why is he hanging up at the mention of my name?" The blonde was confused.

"Whatever he probably went to make out with Lisanna and as to him hanging up. I think it may have to do with what happened on that day." Erza said. Everyone knows what day she meant, except Lucy who no one mention what went down to.

"Uh, did I miss something?" She asked. They all looked at her confused then realization hit them.

"You didn't tell her!?" Juvia blamed Acnologia. "Woah girl, you could've told her but you didn't. So Exqueeze me." He argued back.

"Tell me what!?" Lucy yells impatiently.

"When Natsu punched you and you went nighty night. He acted weird and held you protectively and yelled at us to not get close to you." Lucy's eyes widen. 'He did that when we were little! Does he remember!? ' Lucy search frantically for him and dashed off looking for the pinkette; Acnologia quickly going after her.

"Lucy slow down! What happened?" He sped up trying to reach her, she was faster than he thought.

"I need to find Natsu!"

The white haired teen didn't like that. "Lucy wait up!" He grabbed her arm pulling her to a halt. "Is it so shocking to you that you need to go find him?"

"Yes because he use to always do that when I was hurt back when we were five. I knew Natsu for a long time. But he forgot all about me! Now I'm holding on to what you guys said, hoping that he finally remembers." She started to tear up. Acnologia pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's painful to have someone forget that you guys met a long time ago."

"What you mean? Did you go through that?"

"Yup, I met a girl in my hometown in highschool this year. I was a lonely social outcast. Didn't talk to anyone, didn't need anyone because I felt no one needed me. That was until a girl came up to me as a random act of kindness. We talked and talked, after that we didn't talk no more because she moved away suddenly. I would never forget that day, that encounter must of been something small for her but it changed my life. Now finally I moved and found out that she goes to my school and has first and last period with me. She was sad when I first met her and it made me want to punch whoever was the cause of that." He chuckled a bit. "Anyways, that girl was you, Lucy Heartfilia." He pulled away gently from the hug.

Lucy was shocked. "Acnologia I'm sor-" He place a finger on her mouth "No No, don't apologize. I'm still happy we became close friends." He smiled.

She smiled back then her phone started ringing and she picked it up to a yelling yukino.

From afar the two didn't notice that someone was listening to their whole conversation. "We did knew each other in the past." the person mumbled as he walked away. The person obviously being Natsu, who felt a pang in his heart and anger or jealousy? "Damn it! I have Lisanna! I don't care who Lucy ends up with!" He yelled after making sure he was alone. 'My mind is screwy, especially after Lisanna said she couldn't make it to the date.' Natsu couldn't take it so he decided to skip the rest of school and head home.

* * *

Natsu is sitting in his bedroom jamming out to some music but soon muted it as Wendy walked into his room.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school little girl?"

"I'm a genius. What's your excuse?" Natsu was going to say something but she got him there. "Anyways since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you like Lucy?"

Natsu looked up boredly "That's none of your concern."

She gave him the same exact look "It is my concern because she's my older sister and your my older brother so tell me now or I call mom and dad and tell them you got suspended. " She threatened.

"Ugh fine. It's because she hurt Lisanna and told a lie saying that Lisanna is cheating on me with some boy named Derek when really Lucy has the hots for me and she was just jealous! She is just a back stabbing fiber, who never really loved us and pretended all this time!" Natsu said more to himself than to Wendy.

"Do you really think Lucy would do that!? I known her for the past couple of weeks and she's the type who wouldn't hurt a fly unless the fly was super annoying. She is someone who loves, not hate. It's sad that she is being hated and not loved." Wendy stares at him dead in the eye.

"Wendy I'm not going to even bother trying. You weren't there so you wouldn't know-"

The bluenette interrupted" You say that and I feel the same of not wanting to continue this. Believe Lisanna all you want for however long you want because let me tell you if this keeps up in the end Lucy will have her happy ending **with or without you** Natsu!" with that she left the room.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"With or without me?" I felt kind of hurt and this time there was no buts or ands or nothing. I seriously felt hurt and I don't like the idea of her being without me. "I have Lisanna~. I have Lisanna~. I have a wonderful girlfriend~. I love her~. She loves me~ I have Lisanna~." I sang trying to forget Lucy but failed. "Please mind, give me some memories of my past! I want to know! PLEASE!" I begged my mind and decided to go to sleep, hopefully my mind would listen to me.

_I was running around with a little girl with long blonde hair and she looks like a little Lucy... Lucy!?_

_I stopped running and she came to a sudden halt when she saw me walking towards her._

_"hey Luce, When we grow up do you wanna get married?" I ask with a big proud silly grin on my face, her face brighten up_

_"Yes Natsu!"_

_I then put my hand out for the girl to put hers on top,which she did, then with my other hand I placed a flower ring on her ring finger._

_"There now you have a ring." Lucy blushed, which caused me to blush._

_"Thank you Natsu." and with that she gave me a peck on the cheek, which caused me to blush harder._

I shot up wide awake. Oh my gosh, she was that little girl!? She was that shadow figure!? I've been thinking of her all this time and I just now notice!? Well it doesn't matter. The past is the past and it won't affect my feelings now in the present. I still love Lisanna... FUUUUU WHY! Why can't I convince myself!? Ugh whatever I'm a just sleep it off again.

That's what I said till I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!"

I really wished I asked who is it first before saying come in because the last person I wanna see entered my room, Lucy.

"Natsu can we talk for a bit?"

* * *

**Well there you go my Lovely's two chapter at once. **

**Hope you enjoyed my sadistic and my sisters gory scene at the beginning muahhaha.**

**Also I hope you guys understand the Natsu thing but if you don't p.m me to let me know what your confused about and I'll make it clear.**


	17. Moving on

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**I have a feeling this would be your guys fav chapter :) or just another chapter :/ lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Natsu can we talk for a bit?" Lucy asked the Pinkette who is sitting on his bed.

"S-sure." He stuttered. He honestly doesn't want to talk, afraid of what he might do without his permission.

She sat down next to him "Do you remember me now Natsu?" Going straight to the point because Lucy doesn't play with the sugar coating thing unless she is joking around.

Natsu didn't want to admit it so he decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about? Since the day we met at the beginning of school year till now. We see each other everyday and I don't think my memory is horrible to not remember when I just saw you the day before." He said as if it was a matter of fact.

If there is one thing you must know about Lucy, it is the fact that... she isn't stupid. "Natsu, you don't have to lie. You could just say yes I remember you but I don't want to talk about it. That's all you have to say to make me get up and leave. Which is what I'm going to do right now." She got up ready to leave when she heard her phone going off, she picked it up.

"Alo?" Natsu chuckle at her way of saying hello.

"Hey Luce, I was wondering if you want to hang out after school tomorrow?"

"As a date?" She said playing around but it caught the pink haired boy's attention.

"Yes as a date." The boy on the other line joked back.

"Then it's a date, see ya tomorrow Acnologia." She end the call.

'Acnologia this, Acnologia that! Why is it all about Acnologia!? She loves me! Not him! I have her heart! Not him!' Natsu thought being defensive inside his mind totally forgetting about a white haired teen who took a raincheck on him anyways.

"Lucy, I remember you. I remember that promise we made, the promise that we will get married. I really remember you." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

She turns around surprised at his sudden confession. Her phone went off again ruining the moment. "Don't tell me it's him again..." He mumbled to himself.

"Alo?" Natsu couldn't help but chuckle once again.

"Lu-lu! Lu-Li-Lu!"

"Hey Yu-gi-oh."

"I'm a hit you."

"Hey Yukino."

Lucy started to hear the song 'see you again' from the other line "Luce" Yukino started sniffling "I miss you so much! I haven't seen you in so long! Please come see me now! Pleaaseee! I wuv you so much!"

The blonde felt some tears ready to spill 'Wow this songs really hits the feels section of my heart' "Does it have to-"

"YES!"

"Okay, Okay, let me finish what I'm doing and I'll be there soon after." lucy reassured her crazy friend.

"Okie dokie, bye bye." With that the white haired teen hung up.

"Natsu..." Lucy didn't know what to say, she waited so long for him to remember her and now he finally did. She took a deep breathe then an angelic smile appears on her face making her look like the most beautiful girl on earth at that moment, "Thank you for remembering me." she turned and head out the door, leaving the pink haired teen in awe.

Natsu felt his heart beat skip a million times over. 'Ever since I remembered her... It's like all my old feelings for her are starting to come back to me and she looks so much more nice and beautiful to me.'

He thought about how all his friends were on Lucy side... That they all were agreeing with her that Lisanna is cheating on him... He wanted to find out himself. Natsu grabbed his phone and dialed Lisanna. The phone was ringing for a bit then she finally picked up.

"Hey ba-" She got cut off by natsu

"Hey, I wanna meet up later at that cafe we usually go to, no rainchecks, no nothing, I have something to tell you that's important, so meet me, love yo- bye" He stopped himself from saying 'love you' because now he isn't too sure if he still does.

"Ok, see you there, love you too, bye" Natsu flinched at her saying it back to him... _ **I came to tell Natsu that Lisanna is in love with another man BUT she really loves Natsu too. **_The words Lucy said back at the beach ranged in his head. "Lisanna loves me... but she loves someone else... Why?"

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V (finally right!)**

I had no idea where to meet up with her, she never told me a place! Now I'm driving around aimlessly, I should call her.

"Helloooo?"

"You never told me where we would meet mija."

"Oh yea... at town square park, Oh how I love parks."

"Me too, I'll meet you there. Bye Love you."

"Love you tooo~" She hung up. The park... something always happens when we're in the park... Oh gosh, she must have something to say to me. I no wanna have a talk with her!

I am stopped by the dreaded 20 minute red light, bored as ever I raise up my music and start jamming out. I looked over and see Yosai in his car jamming out as well. I rolled down my window and beeped the car horn. He looks over and sees me.

"HEY LUCY!" He waves at me with an ecstatic smile on his face and shouting with our music blasting. "WHERE YOU HEADING TO!?"

"I'M HEADING TO THE PARK TO MEET UP WITH YUKINO!" I look over in front of me and the light is still red and in the corner of my eye I see a policeman in his car, glaring at us. "TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC THE PO-PO DON'T LIKE IT!" We both turned our music down afterward.

"Man, police always ruin the fun." He pouted then looked back at me "I'm also heading to the park but not to meet up with Yukino."

I got happy knowing he was heading to the park at the same time as me, I don't know why, probably because it's just ironic.

I looked over to see the light turned green. "Well let's get on our way then." I said as i drove off.

Yosai and I were driving carefully until the police was nowhere near then we raced our way there, blasting our music once more. Yosai sticks his head out the window "REBELS!"

I start cracking up in a fit of laughter. "REBELS!" I joined. We both see the park and pulled in into a parking.

"Want me to walk you to where Yukino is?" He offered.

"Yes please, don't want any thugs to come at me again." I winked. He shivered. "Oh, don't ever want that." He said with a scared voice.

I giggled at his reaction and we head off towards wherever Yukino might be.

"So why you meeting Yukino?"

"I don't know, she suddenly called me with bad timing and asked me to meet up with her. Why you at the park?" I asked.

"I just wanted to chill... What do you mean bad timing?" He looked confused.

"I was talking to Natsu about something." He looked a little angry at the mention of Natsu's name.

Me, feeling awkward, decided to invite him. "Wanna come with me."

His expression changes to a happy one "Yes."

"HEY LU-LU!" She looks and sees Yosai, a small blush creep in. Oh, OOOOH, Me likey what I see. "Hey Yosai, what are you doing here with Lucy?"

"We just met up on the way here, he just happen to also be on his way to the park." I answered for him.

She looks at me then back at him then back at me, leaving Me and Yosai confused. "Yosai go get us smoothies, please." She hand him money and scoots him away. A smirk appeared on my face and once Yukino turned around to face me, she noticed it. "What?"

We walk to a nearby table and settled down. "I thought you had a thing for Sting, but I guess not." I shrugged.

"Yea I admit, I'm over Sting" I was shocked at her admitting it so calmly.

"Why is that?"

"Because someone slip their way into my heart." I was liking where this was going.

"Oh, can I take a guess on who that may be." I said slyly

"No you may not." She stated plainly. What?! She knows I know who she likes.

"Yosai." I still said it but didn't expect a reply from said person.

"You called?" He chimed in, while setting down our smoothies and we both gave a quick thanks. Yukino began to blush but quickly started sipping on her smoothie. "Man, perfect timing." I couldn't help myself, I bust out laughing leaving my raven head friend lost.

"I feel like you guys always do stuff without me." Yosai pouted. Yukino and I look at each other trying to remember if we really do leave him out... it's true. "Well, yea, kind of." Yukino said. Yosai had comical tears coming out as he sips on his smoothie.

"Anyways, Why you wanted to meet up Yukino?" Had to know, ya know.

"Oh speaking of thing one liking a certain thing two." Dr. Seuss reference... better than Mr. Freed's fanfiction. "Luce, who do you love?" She looked at me seriously.

"Natsu." My heart started aching after saying that. I don't know why, It's true I love him. I have to love him.

"Why? After everything that idiot and his friends done to you? Not giving a chance of explanation, just making your life terrible. Are you sure you love him?" She asked me.

"Yes..."

Yosai just stares at me then he spoke "What do you love about him?"

"I love how he can defend his friends and his great personality."

"When did you start loving him?" This time Yukino asked me.

I replied "Thirteen years ago." They both look surprised at me.

"You love him because you knew him for thirteen years." Yukino assumed.

"No..." I explained the promise of how we will get married in the future and how we use to always play around. Then how he moved and when I moved here thirteen years later and I see him, he didn't remember me... until today.

"Well then Lucy, I'm a tell you straight. I don't think you're in love with Natsu." Yukino said.

"How are you going to tell m-"

Yosai interrupted "Acnologia." My eyes widen and my heart started thumping a lot. STOP HEART! You can't do this to me!

"No, never. I don't love him. I love Natsu, only Natsu. It can only be Natsu. No one else but NATSU!" I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breathe after that sudden outburst.

Now it was Yukino and Yosai's turn to be in shock from my outburst. "Why do you desperately cling on the idea of being in love with Natsu?" Yukino asked. "Why Luce?!" She started raising her voice.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU! IT'S MY LIFE! MY CHOICE!" I don't know what overcame me to be defensive but oh well, it's none of her damn business.

"BECAUSE I FIND IT WEIRD THAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU LOVE NATSU LIKE IT **HAS TO BE HIM. **YOU DON'T **HAVE** TO LOVE HIM!" Yukino shouts back at me.

"YES I DO. I MADE A PROMISE. I CAN'T BREAK IT... I can't break the promise." I started sobbing. Yukino expression softened "What promised?"

I explained the day my mom died and our promise, even though I will be surprised if they understood me through my sobs.

"You already broke your promise." Yosai said plain as day. I whipped my head at his direction. "No I haven't! I can't!"

"Yes you did." he sounded so calm, doesn't he see that I'm getting really mad "That's why you are being so defensive and why you are desperately convincing yourself you love Natsu. Last time I check a person who loves someone doesn't have to go through the struggle of convincing themselves that they love that person. It's suppose to come as a natural thought."

My anger turn to shock. Seeing that what he is saying is true.

"You broke your promise because someone else **truly** stole your heart." Yosai said.

Someone who truly stole my heart... All these pictures of him started flashing through my head, every moment we were together was always good and nice. I enjoyed it all... I enjoyed being with him.

"And his name is Acnologia." Yukino added.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Why is this woman late, my gosh. I'm waiting at this cafe for the longest and she lucky that this coffee is good, I bought three already... Grandeeny doesn't need to know.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna greeted me as I was ordering my fourth cup. She gave me a peck on the lips as she sits across from me.

"Hey Lisanna. Why were you late?" I asked her. Suspicious little lady. Very, very, very, very, very, very. Oh God these coffee's are kicking in.

"I was... busy." She lied to me. HOW DARE SHE! Hahaha I sound like a drama king.

"No no no, you don't lie to Natsu, your _boyfriend_. We always tell each other the truth right. So come on silly tell your Natsu." Does coffee make you loopy or something?

"Sir, here you go." The waitress hand me my coffee.

I took a sip... This is hot chocolate. "Aye waitress this isn't my order. I order coffee." I told her.

"I know, I also know that the coffee would've been your fourth and I think three is far enough. Don't worry though the hot chocolate is on the house." She smiled so kindly. Aw she so nice.

"Thanks, you're nice."

"Not really I gave the coffee you paid for to the busy body man over in that corner." I looked over and saw the man stressing on the laptop and had paperwork all over the table. I feel bad for him, people who work that hard deserve a treat.

"Give him another cup of coffee and dessert. It's on me." I handed her the money. "Your such a sweetie, If you're still craving for coffee I'm a make you another hot chocolate."

My eyes widen "This is your hot chocolate? Like legit you made this yourself?"

"Well of course, I only do that for my favorite customers." She winked and laughed then walked off to greet a customer that just walked in.

I turn back to Lisanna who is texting on her phone, laughing. "What so funny on your phone?" She quickly puts it down and nervously chuckles "Oh nothing."

My face turned dead serious "Stop lying to me." She looked taken aback.

"I-I'm not." A conclusion came into my head.

"Lucy was right." I mumbled, not quite enough though because the look on her face shows she heard me.

"What you mean, Lucy is right?" She asked sounding a little scared. Why she acting like this, she making it so obvious.

"Lisanna, I'm not wasting my time anymore. Have you been with that boy Derek that Lucy mention on the beach that day. I want an honest answer." I glared at her.

"..." She looks around not wanting to answer me. Then I see a boy walking to our table and he sits himself next to her.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"I'm Derek." The face lisanna made is hard to describe, she just look scared, worried and now I can let go of her with no problem. The blonde has all my heart. I decided at this moment that I give in to my feelings from the past.

"Oh so you're Derek?" I extended my hand for him to shake and he did so. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lisanna's **ex **boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel."

Both of them look shocked at me. "What you mean ex? No, I will not allow you to be an ex!" Lisanna sounded so desperate.

"Shut up, you selfish hoe." I told her straight. "I'm not allowed? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Hey, don't call my toy a hoe." Derek defended ?

"Toy? What you mean toy?" What's his deal?

Lisanna looks at him hurt and shocked. "Well you know how a kid always takes good care of the toys he like and tosses those he doesn't, there are also toys that are so hard to figure out that he just doesn't play with them. Well I'm the kid and girls are my toys. Lisanna is a good toy that I take care of."

This made me angry, what a sleeze. "So you're just playing the field, basically."

"Yea." Lisanna started crying.

"I'm just one of your playthings!? I thought you loved me!" She yelled at him. I signal the waitress that I wanted my other cup and she went on her way to get me it.

"Well, I do love you but not in a committing way and for you to think that is kind of stupid because neither of us are very committing people. You were with me while dating him. I just play with girls." He stated like a matter of fact.

I could careless about what they have to argue about. I just want my hot chocolate and leave. I just don't care about unloyal girls. I know a girl who truly loves me and would stay loyal and I'm going to give her that much love back.

"Then back when we were at the beach... Did you really attempt to rape Lucy?" Oh now they have my attention.

"Well duh, she is fine and has a great body. Besides it wouldn't be considered "rape" if she wasn't being such a stubborn toy to play with." I felt so rage inside me. I walked up to him and gave him a death glare before I knocked him out. "Goodnight you damn player." I spat on him.

Lisanna just stood there looking like she doesn't know what to do with her life. "Learned your lesson?" I smirked and went to the waitress and apologized to her. "Oh no worries I was about to do worse." She admitted. She hand me my hot chocolate.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Meredy." She replied. I'm a remember her.

"My name is Natsu, thanks for the coffee. I will come back again." I smiled and as I was leaving I took a quick glance at Lisanna, she looked like she wasn't even on this earth but she deserves this honestly and I don't care if it's mean. She basically got us to turn on Lucy when she was innocent. Then again it's our fault for not listening to her. I feel really bad.

Though, now I can officially be in love with her and nothing holding me back.

I dialed Gray's number. "Hey Gray let's throw Lucy a apology party!"

"Yas, I was thinking that to! We already on it." He sounded so excited.

"We?"

"Yup me and the gang."

"Awesome! ok gotta tell you something later, bye."

With that I felt so relived and satisfied.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPERRRR LATE UPDATE hope you like this chapter and it didn't suck for being a late one.**

**love you guys soo much. 3 3 **

**oh and christmas is coming ;) expect a christmas chapter. **


	18. Please read :)

**Guys please read below I want you guys to read this and I also want to thank you guys so much. Love y'all.**

* * *

mira X laxus both teachers

makarov is principle of fairytail high

mavis is assistant principle of fairy tail high

zeref is principle of sabortooth high

romeo is wendys best friend/ **soon to be lover**

jellal will be dating Erza

Gajeel is dating Levy

gray will soon be dating juvia

**Laxus will soon date Mira. Then propose.**

**-**Natsu dating lisanna, lisanna cheats on him with some guy, Lucy see's this and confronts Lisanna and the boy but Lisanna begs Lucy not to tell cuz she scared and she loves them both equally.

Lucy goes to tell him anyways but the boy stops her and Lisanna runs ahead but trips pretty badly but continues foward.

The guy starts harrasing Lucy and gives her hickeys around the chest area. Then Yossai jumps in and throws the guy off Lucy and beat him unconcious and he lends his shirt to Lucy after wards, she thanks him and runs off to tell Natsu and Lisanna what happen.

When she got there everyone looked extremely pissed at her like if to murder her with their eyes. She finds out that Lisanna lied to Natsu and the others saying that Lucy caused the bruises and cuts on her body.

**lucy father dies, her dad wrote a will to pass on the money to lucy. She has to move to Natsu's house becuase Igneel is Lucy dad's best friend.**

**natsu kisses lucy out of anger and sorrow (might not include, depends how story goes) **

sting, rogue, and Yosai (OC) hates natsu for some reason

**lucy finds out they want to hurt natsu but lucy begs them not to hurt Natsu and that she'll do anything becuase she remembered what her mom said. She also begs them to keep it a secret from Natsu and the others****. (possibly might include.. depends cuz this sounds pretty stupid tbh) **

Natsu doesnt recognize lucy becuase he had gotten in to a freak accident when he was riding his bike downhill like and idiot and hit his head. more details later.

MAKE A SHOUT OUT FOR THE FIRST 2 REVIEWERS

Natsu and friends go to the beach a month later,

they first go to the hotel, rooms, girls in on room and boys in the other

they go playing around at the beach

sufed a bit, play the watermelon game, etc.

They go to a nearby resturuant

they head back to the hotel except Levy and Gajeel

(Might say what happens betwen them at the story)

They come back with fireworks

they played with the fireworks except Jellal and Erza

(YOU BETTER MENTION THIS LIZZIE FIND A WAY TO FIT THIS) YOU DID IT LIZZIE!

Everyone thinks that Lucy helped everyone to get together so they can favor her when 'tries' to break up Natsu and Lisanna

**then later that week the hodpital called her and said her dad was in a car accident**

**she rushed to the hospital and they said some last words and then he died.**

**Natsu remembers the day of the proiposal and finally notice that it was lucy late at night and jolt up awake shouting her name... tears fell down his eyes and he remember all the things he said to her and felt guilty then he went to room... etc. **

**THIS WHOLE SECTION IS IN DETAIL TWO BLOCKS DOWN!**

**Morzesly - **a disease that most likely leads to death overtime if not treated immediatly. The side affects are dizzyness, fainting, fevers, and it may be difficult to breath.

\- Lucy father mentions before he died... sadly but ANYWAYS that Natsu was a bit possesive over Lucy when they were little kids. Like Natsu would want it to be just him and Lucy and at times he would whine a bit at how she has to go or growl at any boy who tries to have a flirt moment with her, etc etc**... Then after he remembers her in a dream his flashbacks of when he hurt her start flowing in then memories of the past seeing Lucy this time start flowing in afterwords (switch) so he subconsicuiously start walking towards her room and he woke her up with a startle and kept repeating her name and she asked whats wrong cuz she tried to scoot away but he held on to her and said "I remember" she was shock and he said "I won't leave you and I defiantly won't let you go... I love you" she starts sniffling and tearing up and he ask "What's wrong?" and she replies "I love you too"... Blah Blah Blah**

**\- Lucy gets cut on her stomach by some guy thats obsessed with Erza and she tells him not to hurt her and he said then get hurt in her place. Which she did and bam cuts. **

**Her and Erza have a huge drama scene with Lucy about to kill herself and Erza tries to stop her blah blah blah (U DAY DREAM THIS ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES DONT FORGET TO PUT THIS IN.)**

**\- The documents that are hidden are about Fairy Tails past a past that was kept secret and shall not be exploid ever in any life time. Makarov use to be a horrible princible who would abuse the kids to make them pay attention or behave at the time and threaten them not to tell anyone about it. which is why their school was number 1 for so many years. But now the assistant principle is catching on at Sabortooth and told Zeref and he ask them so know they are careful of him. But mavis really wants to be with him but cant. Makarov and Zeref has a dark past (I'll put more detail later)**

**\- Erza had dream about what happen in the past with her old friend. How she didn't realize when her friend smiles that it was fake and then it became too late. One day she visits her friend house and coulnd't find her and then she sees her hunged up on the tree. She became tramatized and now knows the difference between real and fake like the back of her hand.**

* * *

**A/N**

Guys that was my planning since day one and so forth many things I didn't do and many things I added. I loved writing this story and I love you guys who read and enjoyed it but I have no inspiration what so ever for this story.

I do have the ending in mind and the events that lead to it but I can't write them into a good story, I can't add the details that would make this story less rushed. Which is why I wanted to show you guys my planning sheet. (School reference :P) and as you can tell I haven't corrected any typos during my planning so it's legit.

And what I'm going to write next is what I had in mind for the rest of the story so if curiousity got you then go read below and if it didn't then thank you for following along all this time I love you guys.

**\- Natsu was gonna go for Lucy**

**\- Acnologia and Lucy end up together**

**\- There's drama between Natsu, Lucy and Acnologia**

**\- Unexpectedly the maid, Meredy and Natsu get closer and soon end up together**

**-Lisanna breaks up with Derek but it wasn't as easy as she thought. Luckily, Rogue happened to be at the right place at the right time. They end up together**

**\- Yukino is over Sting and is full blown in love with Yosai who returns her feelings in a very dramatic romantic love scene**

**-Drama finally settles down and everyone is finally happy together enjoying life.**

**\- Epilogue: Years passed and the gang are married to their love ones and have kids. (I'm not going to get specific about ALL their kids name and ages)**

**\- Lucy and ****Acnologia elder son Katsuo age 17; Natsu and Meredy daughter Aiko age 18 start to fall for eachother **

**\- At Grey's house where the whole gang is to have a random get together, Yuki confesses to Aiko and at the end of the confession says**

** "I can't promise that I won't hurt you but I do promise to protect you with all my might and never be foolish to let you go." **

**-He looks at Natsu right after saying that, then towards his mom. Lucy was surprised because she never told the story about her and Natsu to him before and she looks over at Acnologia who happened to look at her and he shook his head saying that he hadn't told him either.**

* * *

I love you all and thank you guys so much. I been procrastinating and I come back with this I know I'm bad for that but right now writing isn't my passion like it used to be back then I still love it but I don't want to do it as often. To be honest I'm getting more into editing XD. Bye bye guys. I will come back one day with an amazing story filled with plot twist, comedy, and drama but that's a long time to go. See ya ;)


End file.
